The dark side of the angel
by Dark-Angel-Amy
Summary: Una desilusion puede causar q tomes decisiones equivocadas,el odio t puede segar n lo mas profundo d tu ser,la culpa obliga a tu conciencia a torturarte dia a dia,pro solo el amor podra aplacar todos esos sentimientos y ayudarte a salir de la oscuridad...
1. El juego

_**Bueno aqui estoy de regreso con mi otro fanfic :D espero y el anterior les haya gustado , para mi fue demasiado lindo u.u pero bueno en este ya tendre temas diferentes y variados habra accion, amor, drama, fantasia , humor ... asi que los dejo con mi primer chap. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Dark side of the angel<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I.: Una propocicion que no podra rechazar<strong>_

_Me encontraba en mi cama boca arriba observando el techo de mi habitacion pensando:_

"_No puedo seguir asi ya me canse de perseguirle y que el solo huya de mi." "Ya no me quiero sentir asi, necesito oir de sus labios lo que ya se pero me niego a aceptar necesito que el me lo diga para asi poder olvidarlo y seguir con mi camino."_

_Sali por las calles de aquella gran ciudad en busca de aquel erizo azul que tanto habia amado desde el primer momento que lo vi y al que un dia prometi esperar por siempre si era necesario para que el me quisiera. Camine sin rumbo hasta llegar a un gran jardin en las afueras de la ciudad y alli se encontraba el como siempre con aquella sonrisa despreocupada y esos ojazos verdes que tanto me enloquecen mirando al cielo sentado entre las flores_

_-Sonic…- le llame._

_-Juh? - Se volteo a ver a la eriza rosa que le nombraba._

_Sonic se puso depie y se dirigio hasta donde me encontraba Amy pero con toda la precaucion de el mundo sabia que en cualquier momento se le echaria encima como siempre hacia abrazandolo fuertemente dejandolo sin aire e impidiendole hablar. Estaba listo para salir corriendo._

_-Eh no huyas porfavor …-dijo prediciendo lo que estaba por hacer.-…no te voy a saltar encima ni nada por el estilo , solo quiero preguntarte algo y ya luego te podras ir corriendo si quieres.- termino cabiz baja._

_-Bueno Amy que deseas saber!- le pregunto sin prestarle mucha atension , se mantenia en guardia pensando que eso podria ser una trapa._

_-Es que ay algo de lo cual te quisiera preguntar aunque sepa la respuesta ya que es obvia …pero quiero que tu me la contestes para dejar de sacar conclusiones.-_

_-…tu me quieres!- logro preguntar alfin._

_Sonic no supo que decir , nunca le habia preguntado sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella por que como ella habia dicho era algo bastante obvio o eso queria que pareciera?. Pero aun asi el pensaba que ella no le importaba si el le correspondia o no , que solo para ella importaba el amor que ella le tenia y que eso bastaria para que estuvieran juntos. Asi que solo se dispuso a mirarla._

_-Sonic necesito que me contestes no seas egoista eso solo un si o un no y ya! Y me hire para que puedas seguir tu camino al igual que yo con el mio._

_-Es que no entiendo…por que quieres que yo te conteste eso si segun tu ya sabes la respuesta!._

_Sonic le dio la espalda en ese momento, no queria herirla pero debia de hacerlo , pronunciar esas palabras que tanto le dolerian hasta a el mismo . Debia de partirle el corazon a esa eriza que con tanto amor se lo entregaba. Luego el silencio volvio a reinar._

_-(suspiro) Bien me lo imagine…- dijo con una sonrisa finjida.-…entonces te propongo un juego que hara que esto sea mas facil para ti . _

_Rodo una lagrima por la mejilla de Amy quien la seco de inmediato , no queria tener que hacer ese juego que tenia planeado como plan B pero el no le dejo opcion. Mientras Sonic la miraba con cara de confusion al escuchar la rara peticion de la eriza._

_-Un juego! - dijo alfin._

_- Si es un juego simple , es mas se que te gustara por que de cierto modo saldras ganando hagas lo que hagas. Solo ay una regla y es que luego no te puedes arrepentir de lo que hagas o digas cuando este termine por que no habra marcha atras._

_Mientras Sonic la miraba confundido… "que rayos intenta hacer ahora?"…esa regla lo hizo dudar … "a que se referia con que no habra marcha atras?.. Seguia cuestionandose mientras Amy seguia explicandole._

_- Las instrucciones son simples …- dijo mirandolo con dulzura.-… Yo ire al parque central de Station Square a media noche. Estare en el puente sobre el lago . Tu solo debes decidir si llegar o no. Si me quieres iras y sino pues simplemente nunca llegaras , te tocara olvidarte de mi y yo hare lo mismo._

_Sonic la miraba algo molesto, lo estaba poniendo contra la espada y la pared . Esta vez no podria huir de ella o negarse a lo que ella le pedia ya que si huia ella lo tomaria como que no la queria que en cierto punto eso era parte del juego huir o dar la cara , "cielos lo tenia bien planeado" . Sonic tendria que jugar ._

_-Bien el juego tiene sus pos y contras …-continuo.-…si no llegas yo sabre que no me quieres , te olvidare y me alejare de ti, " o eso tratare", y tu ya no tendras que preocuparte por salvarme la vida nunca mas o de salvar la tuya en uno de mis arranques cuando te abrazo y te 'asfixio' o cuando te salto encima. Si llegas sabre que si me quieres y sere la chica mas feliz del mundo , te cuidare y querre por siempre y nunca te abandonare…-dijo tratando de no emocionarse mucho con lo que decia.-… y ay si que tendras que correr para huir de mi.- ay se poso una sonrisa malevola en el rostro de Amy.- Ves hagas lo que hagas saldras ganando , en todo caso tendre que hacer lo que tu decidas.-_

_-Juegas o no!- dijo sarcasticamente colocando sus brazos en la cintura, sabia que el no tendria otra opcion._

_- Si jugare! , "acaso tengo otra opcion?" .- dijo algo molesto por el tono sarcastico de Amy . Ella sabia que el no tenia otra opcion._

_-Muy bien ay estare Sonic the hedgehog , hasta nunca.-Amy se giro para irse pero la voz de aquel erizo la hizo detenerse._

_- Quien te asegura que no llegare? - pregunto al escuchar la forma en la que se despedia Amy._

_-Nadie , pero la respuesta es obvia ya te lo dije. Simplemente voy por compromiso o mas bien porque sera la mejor respuesta que me puedas dar aunque yo preferia que me la hubieras dicho._

_Amy continuo su camino dejando atras a su Sonic el erizo que ama y que siente no volvera a ver perdiendo toda esperanza de estar con el. Sonic por otro lado se volvio a sentar en las flores viendo como Amy poco a poco se alejaba de el con esa expresion de tristeza en su rostro , no sabia que hacer..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y asi termina mi primer chap. :D para el proximo veremos si Sonic llega o no. El 2do chap. es La desicion! bueno y pues sin mas decir solo le pido una cosa ._. dejen reviews xDD deverdad quiero saber que opinan segun va transcurriendo la historia me pueden dar ideas y esas cosas ^_^ y yo vere como las adapto a la trama. <em>**


	2. Una desicion

_**Bien aqui les traigo el 2do chap. :3 pense que no lo podria bajar hoy pero ya ven lo logre xD aqui vamos a ver cual es la desicion de Sonic y que siente por ella llegara o huira como un cobarde! Amy tambien tomara una desicion en base a eso y... ya ya que despues se los cuento xD haha los dejo espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>II Chap.: Mi decision<strong>_

Ya en su casa de fue devuelta a su cama mirando hacia su techo rosado nuevamente volviendo a ponerse pensativa aunque esta vez tenia una expresion de arrepentimiento aunque lo hecho, hecho estaba.

_- "No puedo creer que deverdar le haya dicho todo eso a Sonic, lo habre hecho o me lo imagine?"- se comenzaba a cuestionar sobre lo sucedido- "De donde saque esa idea tan … tan… aggh ni que un juego aunque debo de aceptar que si fue buena"._

_- "Debo de ir al parque o no? , jum aunque total se que no llegara"_

_Y dicho esto las lagrimas comenzaron a correr ( literalmente ) ,pero en cuanto ella sintio la humedad en su rostro se puso depie y se fue a ducharse para luego encaminarse al parque como lo habia planeado ,"en todo caso si no llego seria como hacer trampa" . Termino de ducharse ,se vistio, se paso la secadora sin muchos animos y se coloco su liston rojo favorito. Estaba lista para salir, puso una sonrisa lo mas alegre que pudo y comenzo a salir de su casa . Camino hasta que vio cerca del parque un enorme reloj el cual indicaba que faltaban solo par de minutos para que diera la media noche asi que dio un leve suspiro y comenzo a adentrarse en el parque viendo el puente sobre el lago en el cual habia "quedado" con Sonic. Dio un leve suspiro " bueno aqui vamos" y fue hasta alli._

_- " Bueno llego la hora de la verdad que aun conociendo me aferro a saberla, juh que patetica me siento" - dijo pasando la mano por el pasamano del puente ._

_Habia llegado al punto inicial y terminal de aquel juego y los nervios se hicieron presentes con unas incontenibles ganas de llorar pero ella no queria llorar no mas . Se sento en el pasamano y se dispuso a mirar el cielo extrellado que la noche le brindaba. Era una noche demasiao hermosa para lo que se avesinaba y que segun ella hubiera sido mejor que el cielo estuviera mas negro que nunca y con grandes nubes negras dando aviso de una gran tormenta como la que se estaba formando en su corazon._

_-Hey Amy!.- se escucho detras de la eriza._

_Amy se quedo helada , no sabia bien como reaccionar ella conocia esa voz mas que ninguna otra aun mas que la suya misma. Lo penso un poco , dio un suspiro y lo miro sobre el hombro y luego volvio a voltear a ver las extrellas . Aun no lo entendia ,que hacia ay!_

_- Amy se que esto es confuso… pero yo no soy de los que huyen de sus problemas ,"Ah exepcion de cuando me abrazas" , yo afronto todo lo que se me ponga enfrente tu lo sabes asi que aqui estoy para responderte.- Dijo sabiendo que ahora si se arrepentiria de no huir de ella._

_-Bien…me quieres o no?- Volvio a preguntar sin mirarlo en ningun momento aun confusa , pero aunque el habia llegado alli no sentia tener esperanza alguna de que eso significara que la queria._

_-Amy yo…- lo penso por un momento-… yo no te quiero.-_

_Al terminar aquella frase comenzo a sentirse culpable y miscerable sabiendo que esas palabras la destrosarian hasta en lo mas profundo de aquella eriza que siempre estuvo con el , que lo cuidaba , lo perseguia y que lo queria mas que a nada en la vida , pero debia de hacerlo. _

_-…Gracias.- dijo Amy dejando a aquel erizo azul confundido por su reaccion._

_Amy se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de aquel parque dejando a sus esperanzas de ser correspondida por el ser que mas amaba. Sonic reacciono luego de un momento viendo como esta se iba sin chistar._

_-GRACIAS!…- le dijo casi gritandole- … te digo que no te quiero y tu me das las gracias!- no entendia porque le agradecia que la rechazara al ver la como se daba la vuelta para irse asi no mas sin echarcele encima para abrazarlo o incluso llorar desconsolada . _

_Amy se detuvo y se viro un poco hacia el , " no voy a permitir que me vea llorar por mas ganas que tenga de hacerlo"._

_- Si, gracias porque necesitaba oir eso . Debia de saber que sentias por mi de una vez . Que me dijeras que no me querias para asi tener una razon lo suficientemente fuerte para olvidarme de ti para siempre.- Dijo con los ojos llorozos y una sonrisa forzada._

_-No entiendo, no estas molesta! No me vas a correr por todo el parque con tu "piko-piko"! - le dijo frustrado , esa no era la Amy que el conocia es como si hubiera madurado y se hacia la fuerte frente a el, pero el sabia que ella estaba mal , muy mal y eso le dolia._

_-No , no tengo porque estar molesta contigo, mas bien agradecida aunque si lamento el no habertelo preguntado antes , me habria evitado tanto tiempo de sufrimiento y de crearme falsas esperanzas , de el creer que me llegarias a querer algun dia deverdad! , " no voy a llorar y mucho menos frente a el", pero eso ya no importa , paso y punto no hay vuelta de hoja y madurar de una buena vez._

_Amy se quedo en silencio con la mirada en el suelo , " me habria evitado tanto dolor y lagrimas… ja con razon Sonic no me quiere si soy una… " . Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como Sonic le tomaba la mano haciendola voltearse a verlo incredula._

_-Lo…lo… lo siento Amy.- Dijo al oir aquellas palabras , era verdad el la habia echo sufrir demasiado y eso solo lo hacia sentir peor.- Debi decirtelo antes, lose pero sentia que eras feliz asi y no te queria lastimar pero creo que fue lo que mas hice .- acepto cabizbajo._

_- No tienes porque lamentarte…- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.- es verdad me lastimaste mucho , me dolia cuando huias de mi y me ignorabas pero ahora que lo veo bien si exageraba un poco cuando te veia pero en todo caso yo estaba cegada por lo que sentia por mis sentimientos y no pensaba mucho en si me querias o no , por eso nunca te lo pregunte , " si lo hubiera hecho alomejor ya estaria con alguien que me quisiera deverdad",penso._

_Volvio a ponerse en marcha para salir de alli pero esa voz la volvio a detener._

_-Sabes por que te huia cuando me abrazabas verdad?- dijo volviendole a tomar del brazo con cierta ternura en su voz .- Tu sabes que yo soy un ser de espiritu libre y no me gusta sentirme atrapado , no me quiero atar a ninguna persona y tener que permanecer en un solo lugar , ademas de que me sentia encadenado y sin salida , me entiendes? - le dijo soltandola sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos._

_- Si… pero eso es lo que tu no entiendes...- Amy le tomo las manos suavemente.-…pero mi intension nunca fue atarte de ninguna forma ademas de que una de las razones por las que me enamore de ti fue por tu espiritu libre , yo jamas te aprisionaria solo queria sentir que era ser correspondida y querida por alguien especial . Si me quisieras yo estaria dispuesta a esperarte por siempre y mas aun te acompa~aria al fin del mundo si asi tu lo desearas , lo habria dejado todo atras pero…- se detuvo para dar un suspiro y continuar.- … pero eso no es asi , mi realidad es que tu no me correspondes , no me quieres y ahora debo de olvidarme de todas esas fantasias e ir hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso para alejarme de ti y poderte olvidar aunque debi haberlo hecho antes mi corazon me lo decia , siempre lo supo pero yo me negaba a escucharlo .- dijo sintiendo como su voz se quebrantaba._

_-Y entonces , porque lastimarte de esa forma pidiendo que te dijera lo que sentia?_

_- Simple, yo no soy capaz de romper una promesa y mas si te la he hecho a ti. Yo prometi esperarte por siempre e igual quererte cada dia mas hasta que tu alfin me quisieras y prometi cuidarte y nunca dejarte solo. Pero ahora que tu mismo me has dicho lo que sientes o mas bien lo que no sientes pienso que es dificil que eso pueda cambiar y ya esas promesas dejan de tener valor y no tengo porque cumplirlas solo me haria mas da~o .Hoy me hice la promesa que nada ni nadie podra hacer que rompa . Me prometi que si no me querias haria lo contrario a todo lo que te prometi antes._

_-Noo, no es justo .- hablo alfin Sonic algo molesto y frustrado , ya no queria seguir oyendo todo eso, no queria saber como ella sufria por el eso le hacia sentir peor , ademas que no queria que ella se fuera no tenia porque, aunque no le dijo nada._

_-Nunca dije que fuera justo ,pero ya ves la vida tampoco lo es , yo que tanto te amo y tu no sientes nada por mi , crees que eso sea justo! Ademas es lo correcto y lo que deverdad quiero hacer asi que debes de respetar mi decision!- le dijo alzando un poco la voz._

_-Bien! Si eso quieres!- exclamo molesto._

_-Si , eso es lo que quiero. Me ire lejos y no sabras nada de mi por un largo tiempo y el dia que lo hagas , el dia que regrese ten por seguro que no me reconoceras._

_Luego de decir eso se le acerco suavemente a Sonic dandole un suave y calido abrazo para luego darse vuelta e irse ya de una vez estaba a punto de inrrumpir en llanto y esta vez nada que el hiciera la haria quedarse, desapareceria por siempre si era necesario._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno ay termina que piensan de eso! yo creo que Sonic almenos fue un macho deverdad y fue a decirle lo que ella queria pero Amy habra tomado la desicion correcta! Bueno bueno ya pronto espero bajar el chap. III : Un encuentro en el futuro y una mala jugada... gracias por leer ^_^ y plz dejen reviews estoy ansiosa por saber que piensan de mi fic. :D<em>**


	3. Un reencuentro en el futuro y una

_**Bueno aqui estoy de regreso con el 3 chap. de mi fic. Dark side of the angel O:) hahaah bien para quien se preguntaba cuando saldria Shadow aqui se hara presente aunque su participacion sera minima es mas su presencia xD ya sabran de que les hablo pero conforme vaya transcurriendo la historia prometo que se dara a conocer ya que hay que darle espacio a mas personajes xD ahora si los dejo y espero que lo disfruten :3 **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap III: El reencuentro en el futuro y una mala jugada<strong>_

_Antes de irme de una vez y por todas , decidi dar un paseo por lo que ha sido mi hogar tanto tiempo y que ahora debo de olvidar por un tiempo "todo sea por mi bien". Pase por mis tiendas favoritas , la escuela en donde actualmente estaba por terminar mi bachillerato de 12 , restaurantes , parques , en fin vi toda la ciudad con una melancolia profunta " como si no fuera sufuciente con el dolor que llevo dentro" . Por un momento decidio que no seguiria torturandose asi y entonces fue cuando recordo un lugar que siempre le habia llamado la atension pero que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir. " Bueno porque no , total ya me voy". Me adentre por un bosque bastante espeso , ya casi amanecia asi que estaba claro el cielo con esos tonos anaranjados y amarillentos anunciando un nuevo dia. Por fin sali de el bosque espeso y comenze a distinguir el paisaje , era hermoso mucho mas de lo que imagine. Y por un momento solo por unos segundos decidi olvidar mi dolor y disrutar lo que hacia ya tiempo queria ver. Enfrente tenia un gran lago rodeado por arboles muy floridos que hacian caer los petalos de sus flores en el lago y se notaba como si estuviera lloviendo bajo estos al azotar de vez en cuando el viento, tambien habia una cadena de monta_ñas que se unian formando un medio circulo detras de los arboles del lago. Decidi investigar los alrededores cuando divise algo que brillaba en una de las montañas y me vi en la nesecidad de averiguar que era.

Subi por las rocas de aquella enorme estructura sin pensar que estaba bastante alto y una caida seria fatal. Llegue al centro del lugar y logre distinguir una cueva bastante estrecha la cual era imposible divisar desde abajo ya que los arboles la tapaban completamente .

-Bueno a ver donde esta eso que vi bri…

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir debido a que lo que vio deverdad que la dejo realmente sorprendida. Era un aro de dorado , un brazalete que ella sabia muy bien a quien pertenecia pero era imposible que hubiera llegado alli , lo tome y luego mi mente se inundo de interrogantes…

-No es posible , Sonic me dijo que no habia sobrevivido al lo ocurrido en el ARK cuando tuvieron que luchar para evitar que la Tierra fuera destruida.- pensaba tratando de buscar una explicacion a eso.

-Umm de todas formas es muy dificil que esto haya llegado solo asi porque si , ademas que estamos bastante lejos de la Tierra.- seguia cuestionendose sin obtener respuesta alguna.- Habra sobrevivido! Estara vivo! - Dijo en voz alta con cierto alivio y emocion en su voz .- si tiene que ser , de seguro esta aqui en Mobius pero la pregunta es donde y porque no habian tenido ningun tipo de contacto en todo ese tiempo !- seguia cuestionandose una y otra y otra vez.- Me voy a volver loca!

Amy recorrio aquella cueva buscando respuestas o quizas lo que buscaba o a quien buscaba era a el , "Esta vivo lose , lo siento". Siguio su recorrido sin saber con que se podria encontrar. Luego de caminar varios minutos llego al final de la cueva y su expresion de sorpresa anterior no se comparaba con la que tenia ahora. Enfrente de ella habia un tipo de portal con forma circular , tenia en el fondo algo parecido a una espiral de color violeta con negro. Decidio dar un paso alfrente para ver , pero cuando se hacerco sintio como si este la subsionara atrayendola hacia el cosa que la hizo retroceder algo asustada.

- Por eso no hemos sabido de el , tiene que estar aqui ay sea cual sea el lugar al que conducia ese portal.- la eriza comenzo a unir las piezas hasta que penso que si lo nombraba el saldria de ay .

-SHADOW!SHADOW!- comenzo a gritar su nombre pero esto causo un leve temblor en aquella cueva que pronto comenzo a derrumbarse obligandola a entrar al portal si no queria ser aplastada.

-Amy…-susurro aquel erizo aun asimilando lo sucedido.-…lo siento.- dijo cabizbajo.

* * *

><p>...3.3<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic no supo que hacer , se mantuvo por un momento en el parque pensando que ella regresaria arrepentida pero no lo hizo,"sta vez si hablo enserio". Salio de aquel parque ya era temprano en la mañana , y se dirigio al taller de su amigo Tails , un zorro de dos colas el cual para ser uno de los mas jovenes de ellos era muy brillante.<p>

-Hey Tails!Que ay!- dijo al entrar al taller con una media sonrisa tratando de ocultarle lo que habia pasado y como se sentia.

-Juh! Que te ocurre amigo! - le dijo un poco preocupado al erizo al notar que algo le pasaba.

Sonic dudo por un momento si decirle o no pero ese zorrito se las traia y siempre le hacia hablar.

-Para que mentirte .- dijo borrando aquella falsa sonrisa de su rostro.- hehe tu si ma conoces ! Que ay de desayunar me muero de hambre .- dijo guiñandole un ojo tratando de evadir las preguntas del zorro en vano.

-Sonic! No trates de evadirme y quita esa sonrisa disimulada que no te va !- exclamo el zorro al notar las intensiones de su amigo.- Vamos cuentame que te conosco perfectamente no envano soy tu mejor amigo.-

-Veras…- dijo con una expresion triste.-… Amy y yo… bueno ella me pidio que le dijera cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia ella y yo…- se detuvo por un momento recordando aquel momento .- … yo le dije que no la queria!- termino aquella frase con un poco de resentimiento hacia su persona.- Pense huir para evitar todo aquello pero me sorprendio y en cierto modo me puso entre la espada y la pared.

-Que le dijiste que! - le dijo casi gritandole y tambien confundido pro lo que le habia dicho.- Sonic the hedgehog acorralado! Hum quien lo diria.-

-Es que…- ese sentimiento de culpabilidad volvio a si ser.

Sonic comenzo a explicarle como habia pasado todo desde la pregunta hasta el maldito juego ese en el cual lo metio sin que le pudiera oponerse mientras Tails lo escuchaba atentamente con una mirada de tristeza y cierta sorpresa por como Amy se las habia arreglado por obtener lo que queria.

_- Y bueno le dije que … que no la queria .- culmino Sonic su relato de lo sucedido y sintiendo como sus palabras se quebraban al pronunciar las ultimas palabras volviendo a sentir como aquella tristeza se apoderaba de su ser._

_-Que ! Como pudiste hacerle eso a Amy ! Ella te dice que te ama y tu simplemente le dices que no la quieres , que no correspondes a sus sentimientos!- se molesto con el erizo por sus acciones y se comezo por sentir decepcionado por Sonic y triste por Amy._

_-Por que… por que es lo mejor!- una lagrima broto de su ojo bajando por su mejilla izquierda.- ella no puede estar conmigo como quiera por mas que yo asi lo desease y tu mas que nadie lo sabe!. - comenzo a alzarle la voz al zorro pero al darse cuenta respiro profundo para trankilizarse._

_-P-peroo…- el zorro lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro a los ojos -… con eso solo lograras que ella te odie o peor aun que te deje de querer ! Es eso lo que quieres!_

_-Tu sabes perfectamente que yo siempre e vivido con miedo de que Amy me olvide y me deje de querer.- respondio recobrando la postura y recordando porque habia hecho eso.- Pero si para que ella este bien y asalvo me tengo que arriesgar aunque eso signifique que se vaya a ir lejos , me olvide y deje de quererme lo hare._

_Por la mente de Sonic comenzaron a llegar recuerdos sobre los momentos que paso con Amy . Recordo las veces que ella lo perseguia para darle uno de aquellos abrazos de osos axficiantes o para pegarle con el piko-piko , las veces que ella le decia que lo amaba y que lo esperaria siempre , las veces que el la habia salvado , las muchas veces que la planto y lastimo cuando huia de ella , cuando ella cuidaba de el , todos esos momentos que ya no iban a volver. Rodo otra lagrima por su mejilla derecha y se escucho un peque_ño sollozo por parte de el .

_- No es justo!- dijo el zorro al ver como estaba su amigo por querer protegerla.- Ademas que pasara cuando ella se vaya lejos como te dijo, como sabras si esta bien! Si no ocurre lo que tanto temes y tu no estas ay para salvarla! Sonic maldicion reacciona! - Le dijo con aun mas enojo con sus pu_ños cerrados y las colas tezas tenia que hacer a su amigo entrar en razon o se lamentaria por el resto de su vida.

_-Basta! Ya! Se acabo! - grito el erizo al ya no poder mas con todo aquello y con la confucion que cada vez era mas grande y la culpa lo envolvia mas y mas , se estaba arrepintiendo._

_-Ya Tails por favor no me sigas jusgando yo solo estoy haciendo lo que creo es mejor por la seguridad de Amy. Tu sabes que yo vivo con el temor de que el regrese y vaya a por ella y … sinceramente nose si podre volver a salvarla , necesito pensar.- Sonic dio media vuelta para irse pero su amigo lo hizo parar._

_-Sonic, jamas estara asalvo de el si esta lejos de ti porque alomejor se le complique un poco encontrarla pero tarde o temprano lo haria si regresara tu lo sabes y si ella esta lejos y eso pasa tu no vas a tener forma de enterarte ni de poder ayudarla y eso si que nunca te lo perdonaras .- dijo asi ya con los ojos llorosos de solo imaginar lo que decia._

_Sonic lo miraba fijo , sabia que tenia razon , " en que rayos estaba pensando cuando hice semejante estupidez?" , penso mirando al suelo._

_-Tails yo…- el silencio reino por un momento el cual parecio eterno hasta que su amigo lo nombro._

_-Sonic , yo ya no te dire nada mas , tu sabras que es lo que haces y por mas que me duela no puedo hacer nada , solo tu puedes arreglar las cosas. Pero sabes que el da_ño que le hicistes con tus palabras al rechazarla es mucho pero que cualquier daño fisico que le pudieran hacer y tu lo sabes , no puedo creer que le mintieras acerca de tus sentimientos.

_Sonic no dijo nada solo empu_ño sus manos con todas sus fuerzas y volvio a darse vuelta para irse mirando por encima de el hombro a su amigo.

_-Lo se… - alfin reacciono .- … voy a poner en orden mis pensamientos y luego la buscare.- Al decir esto ultimo salio corriendo del lugar dejando tras de si un destello azul ._

_Tails solo asintio con la cabeza y se dirigio hasta la puerta para cerrarla , solo le quedaba esperar , " confio en que haras lo correcto, no me falles porque si lo haces no solo me fallaras a mi sino a ti mismo y a Amy , dejando ir destrozada al ser que mas amas y quien sabe si brindandosela en bandeja de plata a el" ._

* * *

><p><em>...3.3<em>

* * *

><p><em>Amy recorria con sigilo y veia detenidamente el lugar a donde aquel portal la habia transportado el cual desaparecio al ella salir . Era un tipo de base asi como las que eggman solia tener con la diferencia de que esta era avanzada demasiado diria ella . Mientras se iba adentrando en este pasaba por inumerables pasillos haciendola sentir desubicada preguntandose donde rayos estaba. Por alguna razon no dijo nada ademas de que el lugar se veia vacio aunque no por eso se confiaria. Mientras caminaba algo la hizo detenerse , miro su bolsillo y noto como aque brazalete que habia encontrado de Shadow brillaba con intensidad . <em>

_-Por que reacciona asi! - se pregunto en voz baja._

_Entro por una de las habitaciones que paso por la cual sintio como el brazalete comenzo a brillar con mas intensidad. Al entrar noto que era una especie de laboratorio en el cual en el fondo se lograba ver un enorme estanque cerrado algo asi como una pescera gigante . Al llegar a donde esta estaba sus ojos se abrieron por completo y un peque_ño impulso hizo que soltara aquel brazalete que tenia en sus manos de golpe.

_-Sh-Shadow.- susurro acercandose al cristal de el estanque viendo como aquel erizo negro estaba flotando en medio de este._

_-Quien te ha hecho esto!- pregunto sin recibir respuesta por parte de el._

_Shadow tenia algun tipo de esposas de acero que le aprisionaban tanto las manos como los pies, tenia varios tubos en su boca para ayudarlo a respirar y asi no se ahogaria , pensaba ella. Se le notaba tenso como si estuviera consiente de lo que ocurria a su alrederor pero no podia reaccionar. Amy comenzo a golpear el cristal de aquel estanque el cual lo mantenia prisionero con su piko-piko pero este era increiblemente fuerte ni siquiera logro hacerle un solo razgu_ño. Lo miro fijamente ,se lleno de coraje y lo volvio a golpear una y otra vez siempre con el mismo resultado. Tomo un ultimo intento y penso en Shadow , el la necesitaba asi que no se podia rendir y con todas sus fuerzas y el coraje que pudo reunir dio un fuerte golpe el cual hizo un gran ruido por todo el lugar provocando que el eco recorriera los pasillos de las instalasiones.

_Amy lo miro y logro notar una grieta que le habia causado con aquel ultimo golpe y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro. Al sentirse aturdido logro abrir los ojos viendo atonito a aquella eriza rosa la cual intentaba en vano sacarlo de ay, " como es que ella llego hasta aqui?" se comenzo a cuestinar. Amy noto aquellos ojos carmesi que la miraban , " te sacare de aqui Shadow". Suspiro y volvio a llenarse de coraje y fuerza para poder dar otro golpe en el cristal , pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo noto como aquella grieta que le habia causado ya no estaba , "imposible" penso cabizbaja._

_-No me pienso rendir!- dijo mientras buscaba una manera de sacarlo de alli-. "Aunque no lo conosca bien quiero ayudarte, ademas de que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti despues de que arriesgaste tu vida en aquella batalla en la cual nos salvastea todos , ya una vez te vi morir sin hacer nada pero esta vez no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados" se propuso._

_-Vaya , vaya , pero que tenemos aqui…- Se escucho una voz masculina detras de la eriza la cual le causo un enorme escalofrio que recorrio todo su cuerpo y un miedo que nunca habia sentido se apodero de su alma dejandola inmovil ._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vieron a que me referia con lo de Shadow? xD haaha si hasta yo me quede con ganas de mas pero bueno ya poco a poco se enteraran como fue que llego ay . Pronto vendre con el chap. IV y debo de darles la noticia que voy a dejar aun lado un poco lo romantico u.u para darle paso a la accion :D Asi que me despido hasta la proxima y plz dejen reviews sobre que piensan y demen ideas ;D y pues sobretodo si les gusta o no .<em>**


	4. Un enfrentamiento y el

_**Bueno antes que nada les quiero agradecer por los reviews en mi pasado fic deverdad se les agradece! En sus manos esta el que yo sigs escribiendo ^_^ . Y sin mas que decir les dejo aqui con mi chap. 4 Amy se enfrenta con el due****ño de aquella voz tan tan tan (8) haha asi que si quieren saber lean este chap. y espero que les guste tanto como a mi! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap IV: Un Enfrentamiento se hace presente y un temor del pasado regresa<strong>_

_Un fuerte ruido retumbo por todo el lugar algo que lo hizo alertarse hacia donde estaba aquel erizo negro que debia de vigilar pero como a ese lugar nadie entraba por obvias razones se mantenia siempre dando vueltas por alli sin preocupacion alguna necesitaba algo de diversion._

_-Que habra sido eso!- se cuestiono caminando en direccion hacia aquel lugar que no se encontraba muy lejos de su ubicacion._

_Se asomo y observo a una desprevenida eriza rosa intentando quebrar aquel estanque en donde mantanian prisionero a Shadow riendo por lo bajo ._

_- "Ilusa , no sabe en donde ni con quien se ha metido" - susurro.- " Pero almenos se que tendre algo de diversion" pensaba mientras la acechaba sin que ella se percatase de su presencia._

_-Vaya , vaya , que tenemos aqui! - Dijo mirandola de arriba hacia abajo._

_Amy estuvo un momento quieta teniendo aquellas horribles sensaciones recorrer su ser hasta que logro girarse y ver a un erizo plateado viendola de arriba a abajo ._

_-Eh … yo…- balbuceo con temor aunque no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.- " Tengo que ser fuerte por mi y por Shadow que me necesita ahora mas que nunca" - se animo en sus adentros para poder enfrentar a aquel ser dando un leve suspiro._

_-Que le has hecho! Sueltalo en este momento o…_

_La voz de la eriza fue callada al sentir con aquel erizo plateado la aprisionaba contra el cristal de el estanque colocando sus manos a cada cosatado de el cuerpo de Amy mirandola intensamente con una sonrisa jugetona , " por que rayos me mira asi"._

_-Jumm…- musito mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo de la eriza con la mirada .- … no te preocupes por el , mas bien comienza a preocuparte por ti misma .- le susurro al oido causando que un nuevo escalofrio recorriera su ser._

_Amy comenzo a forsegear colocando sus manos en el pecho de el y empujandolo con fuerza pero todos sus intentos por apratar a aquel erizo fue en vano. Mientras Amy intentaba hacerlo retroceder el se le acercaba mas y mas colocando presion en el cuerpo de ella hasta que la aprisiono completamente al cristal dejandola inmovil y apartanto las manos de esta de su pecho para colocarlas con fuerza a cada lado de la eriza manteniendola completamente inmovil._

_-Sueltame! Auxilio!- grito Amy con desesperacion al notar que no podia siquiera moverse , cosa envano ya que el ese lugar solo se encontraban ellos tres o eso parecia._

_-Jajajajaja! Grita todo lo que quieras linda pero nadie te ayudara total eres solo una intrusa .- le dijo triunfante el erizo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro._

_Amy se desespero aun mas al ver esa sonrisa que el le mostraba enverdad que estaba aterrada y mas sintiendose aprisionada contra aquel cristal . Noto que aun tenia sus piernas libres del agarre del erizo, asi que subio su rodilla rapidamente y con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrepierna de el . El erizo la solto colocando una rodilla en el suelo con una expresion de dolor . Amy aprobecho esto y salio corriendo pero se choco contra algo fuertemente cayendo al suelo bruscamente y exclamando un grito de dolor ._

_-Con que rayos me tropeze!- miro sorprendida y confusa al notar que no habia nada con lo que pudo haber chocado._

_-Jajaja! , no iras a ninguna parte linda .- escucho detras de si la voz de aquel erizo que comenzaba a ponerse de pie._

_Amy no entendia bien pero algo le impedia moverse y en un intento de huir del erizo sin poder siquiera levantarse se comenzo a desesperar ya con lagrimas en sus ojos gritandole que la dejara ir._

_El mientras caminaba hacia ella sintio una mirada penetrante en sus espaldas y mirando sobre su hombro logro ver a Shadow el cual le dirijia una mirada asesina . Pero eso a el no le importo solo le sonrio desinteresadamente y luego continuo su marcha hacia donde se encontraba la eriza._

_- " Esto sera divertido" penso mientras una sonrisa un tanto picara se posaba en su rostro._

_Coloco sus piernas de forma que quedaran cada una al costado de la eriza al nivel de la cintura y se arrodillo quedando sobre ella. _

_Amy gritaba desesperada , aterrada , nose podia mover y solo veia como el erizo se ponia sobre ella acercandose poco a poco con malas intensiones._

_-Uff linda que agresiva eres , dejate domar y prometo no lastimarte tanto.- le susurro al oido bajando por la oreja de Amy y besandole el cuello bajando cada vez mas._

_-Nunca! Eres un maldito depravado! - le grito con fuerza sintiendo como su corazon se sobresaltaba y su respiracion se volvia mas agitada._

_El erizo sonrio , eso era justo lo que el queria , que ella se le pusiera dificil sino no seria tan divertido. Entonces volvio a verla y la beso en los labios con fuerza y pasion . Amy movio su cabeza de lado a lado para que no la besara mas pero solo logro que el se aferrara mas a ella._

_- " Bien si eso es lo que quieres".- penso Amy comenzando a corresponderle el beso al erizo el cual se sorprendio pero solo sonrio y continuo ya poco a poco sediendo y poniendo menos fuerza paseando sus manos por las curvas de ella tocando mas de la cuenta._

_Amy sonrio . Eso era lo que ella estaba esperando y justo cuando se comenzaba a elajar de ella para recobrar el aliento y volver nuevamente Amy le mordio el labio con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo el sabor a sangre , la sangre que comenzaba a emanar del labio del erizo. El erizo puso una expresion de dolor y satisfaccion , eso solo lo hizo que el disfrutara mas lo que ocurria y la mordio tambien con fuerza en el labio superior mientras ella seguia desgarrandole el labio inferior ._

_Sintio un dolor punzante en su labio por lo cual lo solto exclamando un grito de dolor sintiendo como ahora era su labio el que sangraba ,sus intentos de que el la soltara habian fallado. El se le acerco a la oreja._

_-Ojo por ojo o en este caso labio por labio .- le dijo para luego morderle la oreja a Amy a quien le volvia aquel escalofrio que paseaba por toda su piel._

_-Nooo! Dejame ir! Eres un cobarde! - le grito - Si deverdad eres tan macho como te crees pelea conmigo limpio!_

_-Mira linda no tengo por que pelear contigo yo ya he ganado.- le dijo con cierto desprecio separandose un poco del cuerpo de la eriza con las manos a los lados de esta._

_-No, no lo has hecho! Ni siquiera te has enfrentado a mi !- le reto._

_-hump , si eso deseas linda .- dijo poniendose de pie dejandola libre de equel campo de fuerza que la mantenia inmovil en el suelo .- " Esto lo hace mas divertido , ya me entretendre contigo cuando te derrote" dijo para si._

* * *

><p><em>Corria de un lado a otro buscando un buen lugar para poner en orden sus pensamientos tras aquella larga platica con su amigo , debia de tomar una desicion o arreglar una que ya habia tomado , una decision que cambiaria su vida.<em>

_- " Decirle a Amy que lo siento y que enrealidad si la amo o dejarla ir para siempre!.- se preguntaba una y otravez ._

_- " Si la mantengo conmigo estaria en riesgo pero almenos la podria proteger aunque no sabria si la podria salvar si eso volviera a pasar , si el regresaba… Pero si la dejo ir tal y como me dijo Tails ademas de que sufriria mucho por lo que le habia dicho y me odiaria , no sabria si el regresaba a por ella y asi si que no tendria ninguna oportunidad de salvarla" . - Seguia adentrado en sus pensamientos , tenia que tomar una decision ya._

_Camino hasta divisar a la Angel Island en lo alto del cielo , alli es a donde necesitaba ir. Retrocedio dos pasos y comenzo a correr tan rapido como pudo esperando el momento preciso para tomar un impulso y saltar hacia esta. _

_Sonic salto cayendo justo al borde de aquella isla._

_-Ufff! Por poco.- dijo viendo hacia abajo al ver que casi no lo lograba , cosa que le sorprendio ya que en otros momentos habria llegado al centro de la isla sin problemas , aquella situacion si que le estaba afectando. _

_Salio de sus pensamientos y corrio a toda prisa en direccion al centro de la isla donde se encontraria con su amigo Knuckles un equidna rojo y el guardian de la Master Emerald._

* * *

><p><em>-Largate de mi isla ladrona! No te soporto!- gritaba el quardian molesto a una murcielago blanca que estaba frente a el.<em>

_-Yo a ti tampoco te soporto! Pero aun asi me acuerdo de ti y de vez en cuando te vengo a visitar malagradecido!- le grito la murcielaga al equidna rojo con un tono sarcastico de tristeza._

_-Tu…tu…- intento hablar el equidna sonrojado por el comentario de esta- … tu no vienes a visitarme ! Solo quieres robarme mi valiosa joya y de paso fastidiarme lo mas posible!.- dijo cruzandose de brazos y dandole la espalda a la murcielaga para que no viera su sonrojo, quien se miraba divertida al notar a aquel guardian sonrojado tratando de ocultarse._

_-Uff te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas!- dijo la murcielaga en un tono picaro .- Me gusta.- este ultimo comentario la hizo sonrojarse levemente tambien y aunque trato de ocultarlo al igual que el guardian, este se dio cuenta._

_-Juh , vaya si las ladronas tambien se sonrojan , quien lo diria.- dijo picaro ignorando el primer comentario de esta.- Tambien me gusta.- pero antes de volverse a sonrojar bajo la mirada ._

_- Ja-ja-ja! - rio sarcasticamente- dejate de eso knucky no estoy sonrojada es el maquillaje lo que me hace ver asi, pero a menos que tu andes de trasvesti no veo el porque de tu sonrojo ,mas que estas asi por mi.- dijo triunfante con una gran sonrisa._

_- Jah! Yo no me visto de mujer! Bastante macho que soy ! Y eso del maquillaje ni tu te lo crees!- le dijo a la murcielaga tratando de excusarse._

_-Bueno , por lo menos yo tengo con que defenderme pero tu no lo creo, aceptalo te hago sonrojar , es algo normal en presencia de esta vampiresa tan sexy. - comenzo a acercasele al guardian viendolo fijo a los ojos , este no fue capaz de moverse._

_-Eh… yoo…- Intento hablar el equidna ya nervioso por la cercania de la murcielaga._

_La murcielaga se detuvo justo frente al equidna sintiendo ambos la respiracion del otro , "Rouge" logro decir el equidna ._

_-Shhh .- Lo miro la murcielaga en un intento con acabar con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos._

_Rouge y Knuckles cerraron los ojos acercandose poco a poco para asi rozar sus labios pero algo los hizo separarse rapidamente. _

_La Master Emerald comenzo a brillar y a cambiar de color . La vieron fijamente y notaron que de un color verde esmeralda se torno a un purpura oscuro como la noche . _

_-Que esta pasando! - pregunto confundida al notar el cambio de aquella joya sin razon aparente._

_-Yooo no lo … espera.- se giro viendola nuevamente .- … que le hiciste a mi joya! - Le reprocho a la murcielaga._

_-Que! Yo no le he hecho nada imbecil! - contesto indignada por aquel comentario.- Ademas yo estoy tan sorprendida como tu!- le dijo girandose nuevamente a ver la joya._

-"_No puede ser" . Se escucho una voz detras de ellos con un tono de miedo y angustia._

* * *

><p><em>Shadow sintio un fuerte golpe contra el cristal que lo mantenia cautivo , abrio sus ojos y logro divisar aquella eriza rosa que habia conocido en el ARK hacia un tiempo atras tratando de romper el cristal de su vio como aquel erizo la aprisionaba contra el cristal y esta trataba de defenderse , " maldito bastardo" se dijo en sus adentros molesto.<em>

_Luego vio como ella le daba un golpe certero en la entrepierna al erizo plateado " jum sobate que eso duele" se burlo por sus adentros viendo como aquel erizo ponia una rodilla en el suelo con una expresion de dolor pero logro recuperarse rapido para poder crear una barrera mental para que la eriza no pudiera escapar haciendola caer al suelo y atrapandola con un campo mental evitando que esta se moviera._

_Shadow le dio una mirada asesina al erizo plateado cosa que este noto y lo miro por encima de el hombro le dio una sonrisa de indiferencia y siguio su camino hacia donde se encontraba la eriza._

_-Imbecil deja que salga de aqui , juro que me las pagaras y me hare una chaqueta de cuero contigo!._

_Al decir eso cerro los ojos nuevamente , sabia que ella no se podria defender de el erizo y que seria su fin aunque sabia que el la usaria primero para saciar su apetitos sexuales , " cobarde" penso al cerrar sus ojos ._

_Luego de un momento los volvio a abrir viendo a aquel erizo plateado separarse de la eriza rosa colocandose en posicion de ataque ambos , cosa que le sorprendio un poco. Vio a la eriza amenazar al erizo plateado con su un martillo y a este con una espada._

_- "Ilusa , nunca podras vencerlo" .- Dijo viendo como ella se avalanzaba contra el erizo plateado y este la esquivaba , el erizo tambien la atacaba pero ella tambien poseia buenos reflejos y logro esquivarlo._

_- " Esto no durara mucho".- dijo cerrando nuevamente sus ojos._

_Tras un par de segundos sintio algo que impactaba nuevamente con su prision, era quella eriza._

* * *

><p><em>Amy se paro rapidamente y se puso en posicion de ataque con su piko-piko en mano listo para atacar aquel maldito erizo que la habia manoseado toda. El erizo hizo lo mismo mirandola fijamente pero a diferencia de la eriza no tenia nada en sus manos. Amy sintio un gran escalofrio recorrer su ser como un choque electrico al ver la mirada de el sobre ella notando los ojos sin brillo de aquel erizo plateado el cual perecia tener un aura purpura casi invisible a su alrededor la cual le daba un toque aterredor . Amy recordo cuando la acorralo en el suelo y la beso poniendose roja del coraje , estaba apunto de atacarlo cuando este hablo.<em>

_-Pense que querias una pelea limpia! - le dijo viendo aquel martillo que llevaba la eriza.- Si usas tu jugete yo tambien lo hare.- dijo amenazante.- Suelta eso ahora!- le ordeno._

_-No!- grito Amy._

_-De acuerdo.- Dijo atrayendo una espada hacia el tomandola en manos y recostandola con cuidado sobre su hombro derecho ._

_Amy se congelo al ver aquella espada que el atraia hacia el y la colocaba en su hombro . Trago saliva y vio sobre su hombro hacia el estanque donde estaba Shadow quien se mantenia con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro ," esto es por ti Shadow"._

_-No pienso luchar contigo cuerpo a cuerpo sin mi piko-piko!- Dijo alfin sintiendo que lo lamentaria aunque de cualquier forma no tendria ninguna oportunidad de vencerlo pero tenia que intetarlo._

_-Bien , entonces usare mi espada asi sera una pelea limpia.- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante sabiendo que aquella pelea ya era suya ya que ella no podria hacer mucho con su martillo._

_Amy asintio de mala gana y maldijo por lo bajo aquel erizo comenzando a correr rapidamente hacia el para darle un golpe certero pero debia de hacerlo con mucha cautela ya que con aquella espada la podria rebanar en pedazos facilmente. Habia hecho mucho esfuerzo para lograr esquivar al erizo buscando la oportunidad precisa para contratacar hasta que tuvo una oportunidad cuando lo tuvo por un momento de espaldas, "te has metido con la eriza equivocada"musito para asi acercarse rapidamente y pegarle con todas sus fuerzas en la nuca haciendolo caer de rodillas con una expresion de dolor. Amy tomo unos segundos para recuperarse y luego poder atacarlo denuevo pero justo cuando lo iba a atacar algo la detuvo…._

_-Jajajajaja! - aquel erizo plateado solto una gran carcajada .- Jum que es tan gracioso! musito molesta._

_Vio a aquella eriza acercarsele a gran velocidad para atacarlo y una macabra sonrisa se poso en su cara ," Acabemos con esto". Intento atacarla en varias ocasiones pero esta lo esquivaba por poco , tenia buenos reflejos lo tenia que aceptar. Luego de varios intentos fallidos la perdio de vista por unos segundos , fue ay cuando sintio un fuerte dolor en su nuca el cual lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo llevandose una mano hacia ese lugar , le habia pegado bastante fuerte , otra cosa que debia de aceptar y luego dio una gran carcajada por la cual se veia a la eriza confusa y molesta a la vez._

_- Veo que te he subestimado linda…- Dijo caminando en direccion a ella con paso firme mientras esta se mantenia inmovil.- …pero ahora me toca a mi !.- le gui_ño un ojo para luego mirarla nuevamente de arriba a abajo procediendo a agarrarla y lanzarla contra el cristal del estanque donde se mantenia preso a Shadow.

_Amy no supo como reaccionar al verlo ir hacia ella diciendole aquellas palabras que la habian dejado inmovil ,pero fue lo ultimo lo que la aterro mas, por un momento recordo a su amado "Sonic" como la agarraba y la arrojaba contra aquel cristal sacandola por completo de sus pensamientos cayendo bruscamente al suelo. El solo sonrio nuevamente como si ya supiera lo que iba a hacer y continuo acercandose a ella sin mucha prisa. _

_Amy logro ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo apoyandose con el cristal con el cual habia impactado viendo como se habia formado una gran grieta en este debido al impacto . Grieta que no estuvo por mucho en aquel cristal la cual asi como cuando Amy le causo una grieta en un intento por sacar a Shadow esta comenzo a desaparecer hasta que quedo intacto. Se giro poco a poco para ver a su contrincante ,pero antes de que se girara completamente sintio un impacto fuerte que la pego completamente contra el cristal , sintiendo un fuerte ardor en su costado y un gran desgarramiento en sus adentros sintiendo como un hilo de sangre bajaba por su cintura lo cual causo que exclamara un grito de dolor ._

_Aquel erizo se habia acercado con sigilo logrando sorprenderla dandole una pu_ñalada en su costado desgarrandole por sus adentros hasta que traspaso aquel cristal.

_-Te dije que no tendrias oportunidad contra mi linda , esta batalla ya la habia ganado solo que tu no estabas herida.- le dijo de frente con un tono escalofriante y una gran sonrisa en su rostro ,viendola con aquellos ojos purpuras intensos igual que aquella extra_ña aura que lo rodeaba aun sosteniendo la espada que se mantenia incrustada en el cuerpo de la eriza.

_-AHHH! Sueltame! Basta! Ya no me lastimes! - grito Amy desesperada inrrumpiendo en llanto por el miedo y el dolor que sentia ._

_-Como dices!- le pregunto retrayendo la espada un poco para luego volverla a incrustar en el costado de Amy , la cual gritaba cada vez con mas fuerza , se le notaba el dolor y desesperacion que sentia en su mirada._

_Amy estaba aterrada " como alguien podia ser tan cruel y despiadado!" se preguntaba en sus adentros. Sentia un dolor tan fuerte en su costado que pensaba que se desmayaria. Le rogo que se detuviera pero el no lo hizo , seguia sacando la espada y volviendola a incrustar en su costado ,era una tortura. Volvio a pedirle que la dejara cosa casi inaudible ya que estaba totalmente debil por la perdida de sangre y apenas y podia hablar…_

_-Yaaah…-seguia rogandole al arizo plateado que parara ._

_-Bueno, solo si prometes portate bien conmigo y hacer todo lo que yo te diga .- le propuso sacando aquella espada de su costado completamente y colocandola a un lado ._

_-Yo…- se detuvo haciendo un gesto de dolor al sentir como aquella espada salia de su cuerpo.-…ahh! Yo nunca aceptare semejante cosa asi que matame de una buena vez y por todas!- le grito como pudo con su voz algo fatigada y quebrantada._

_-Yo no te pienso matar sin antes aprobechar esta oportunidad de pasar un buen rato contigo linda.- le dijo mientras paseaba sus manos con malicia por el cuerpo de Amy la cual se mantenia de pie contra el cristal.- Sabes por aqui ya no se ven erizas y mucho menos tan hermosas como tu , asi que escoge sera por las buenas o por las malas! - le dijo ya mas serio._

_-Pu-es… se-ra… por las malas entonces porque no pienso complacerte en nada maldito deprevado so pervertido!- le insulto con dificultad._

_-Eso pense , me encantara volverte a domar fierita.- sonrio por lo bajo , tomo la espada nuevamente y la traspaso en el otro lado de su costado pero esta vez la retrajo rapido , ya le eriza estaba muy debil y no podria resistirse mucho y asi obtendria lo que queria._

_Amy sintio aquella espada desgarrar el otro lado de su costado haciendola gritar esta vez mas fuerte aun . Ya no podia siquiera llorar mas estaba demasiado debil y luego de sentir como la espada salia de su cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo automaticamente. Vio como aquel erizo se le acercaba mas de la cuenta volviendo a sentir el panico apoderarse de su ser y ese escalofrio que llegaba junto con aquel erizo que se le acerco a la oreja ," ya eres mia linda" le susurro._

_Silver estaba apunto de tomar a aquella eriza cuando se escucho una voz detras de el y aunque nose volteo se quedo atento , " rayos!" dijo por lo bajo._

_-Silver détente! - una voz masculina ordenaba refiriendose al erizo plateado._

_- " Esa voz me es familiar… Shadow?" - penso, pero antes de poder siquiera fijar su mirada en el perdio el conocimiento._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Intenso no! uff este si que me dijo trabajo bajarlo eh tenido muchos trabajos de la escuela u.u pero bueno he cumplido con ustedes , en lo particular es uno de mis chap favoritos ^_^ ya voy adentrando a los otros personajes en la historia como ahora a knuckles y ha Rouge woo aunque me frustro como fueron interrumpidos . hahaha y ps ya para el proximo sabran por fin quien es el "oscuro" asi que no se lo pierdan :D y otra cosa ... dejen reviews! :D<em>**


	5. La señal de que el oscuro regresaria

_**BIen aki estoy denuevo con el proximo chap. :D sorry por la tardanza me declaro culpable en tenido par de cositas que resolver T.T peroo bueno lo bueno es que sigo y no me rindo ^_^ . Gracias a los que me han apoyado y han dejado sus reviews deverdad es que gracias a ustedes continuo esta historia :)) A y les digo desde ya que estos proximos capitulos voy a ir poco a poco explicando como es que paso todo esto con el oscuro porque me imagino que cuando dicen el oscuro todos se quedan como que o.O y ese quien es xD pues aqui ya sabran quien es asi que espero lo disfruten !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap V: La Señal de que el oscuro regresaria<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sonic subio los escalones de aquel altar que se encontraba en el centro de la isla en donde se encontraria con su amigo el guardian Knuckles , un equidna rojo de ojos color lila , para poder despejar un poco su mente cuando depronto escucho una discusion en el altar ; "No te soporto!… Yo a ti tampoco" , "genial estan peliando otra vez que novedad"se dijo en sus adentros .<em>

_- " Estos dos deberian de casarse de una vez y por todas y dejarse de niñerias." - penso con una sonrisa burlona el erizo azul._

_Decidio sentarse en uno de los escalones del lugar esperando a que su amigo Knuckles terminara de peliar con Rouge , una murcielago blanca de ojos aqua y buen cuerpo, pensando en lo que haria el proximo dia…_

_- " La buscare , le pedire perdon y le dire lo que enrealidad siento" - se proponia el erizo azul ya con un semblante mas relajado y tranquilo , pero detuvo sus pensamiento al notar el silencio que reinaba en el lugar._

_- " Knuckles y Rouge ya no pelean! Jum creo que mejor espero aqui un momento mas , no vaya a ser que me tope con una escena pasional entre estos dos ."- se mofo Sonic , pero su sonrisa fue robada de su rostro al notar un gran resplandor morado color purpura en la cima del altar. - " No" - dijo por lo bajo con algo de temor en su voz ._

_Sonic subio al altar rapidamente deseando que aquello lo hubiera imaginado , eso no podia estar pasando. Al llegar vio al equidna y a la murcielaga observando a la esmeralda con confusion._

_-No puede ser.- Dijo Sonic una vez se aseguro que sus sospechas eran ciertas callendo de rodillas al suelo._

_-Juh? Sabes que le ocurre a la Master Emerald ?- lo cuestiono el equidna al notar su reaccion._

_-Si Sonic, que esta pasando ?- le cuestiono la murcielaga al erizo que aun se mantenia de rodillas en el suelo._

_-Es…- Sonic no podia casi hablar se notaba el terror en su rostro._

_-Que! Que ocurre!- le dijo el equidna ya algo impaciente y medio angustiado , no era normal que Sonic reaccionara asi._

_-No lo recuerdas?…esa es la señal… eso mismo paso con la Master Emerald cuando el aparecio.- dijo ya poniendose de pie pero aun con aquella expresion en su rostro-. "Amy" penso._

_-Te refieres a… - comenzo a preocuparse Knuckles- … al oscuro?.- pregunto deseando que estuviera equivocado._

_-Ves te dije que yo no le habia hecho nada a tu jo… que! El oscuro!- Rouge puso cara de terror al darse cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba , era algo terrible , ella habia presenciado cuando el habia estado en Mobius la ultima vez._

_-Si- le contesto Sonic casi en forma de susurro asintiendo con la cabeza._

_Knuckles miraba a Sonic con algo de frustracion , el tambien sabia que significaba eso tambien habia estado alli , fue gracias a aquel malvado ser con sed de venganza que el casi la perdia a ella. Bajo la cabeza al recordar aquello , pero se deziso de sus pensamientos rapido para poder pensar que debian de hacer ahora._

_Sonic solo seguia ay con la mirada perdida recordando tambien parte de aquel suceso , recordando como habia comenzado todo , suceso el cual temia que volviera a ocurrir y que el no pudiera hacer nada._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Memories of Sonic-<strong>_

_Era un dia como cualquier otro, estaba soleado y hacia calor , un dia perfecto para ir para la playa pensaban todos menos el , que novedad._

_- Vamos Sonic! Sera increible ! Nos quedaremos a ver el atardecer juntos!- lo animaba Amy con una mirada soñadora._

_- Si Sonic vamos , no tienes que meterte al mas si no quieres que te trague.- se mofaba el equidna._

_-Claro Sonic sera un dia genial y mas si nos reunimos todos como en los viejos tiempos!- lo intentaba convencer Tails , un zorrito de dos colas y ojos azules._

_Sonic los miro con pesadez , no queria ir , detestaba el agua y en la playa es en donde mas abunda esta. No queria ir en definitiva pero no tenia mas remedio que ir._

_-Bien , bien vamos. - dijo sin muchos animos._

_-Jum ! No pensaran irse de fiesta sin mi! - dijo una voz femenina que venia del cielo la cual hizo a Knuckles estremecerse._

_- " Ay no ella no"- penso Knuckles mientras veia descender a la murcielago blanca._

_-A no claro que no Rouge! - dijeron Amy y Tails al unisono._

_-Pues claro que no sino como se divertiria Knuckles si tu no estas.- Se mofo Sonic mirando al equidna que ya tenia una expresion molesta mientras el solo reia y decia por lo bajo " ojo por ojo"._

_- Ja! Para tu informacion yo me divierto bastante solo!- le dijo entredientes cruzado de brazos y dandole la espalda._

_- Si seguro que te debes de divertir mucho estando todo el dia metido en ese altar cuidando la Master Emerald .- Dijo sarcasticamente el erizo azul._

_-Ay vamos Knuky aceptalo que sin mi la palabra DIVERSION estaria en tu vocabulario sin definision.- le dijo Rouge al equidna con una sonrisa picara._

_-Ya tortolitos , podran discutir todo lo que quieran luego ahora es hora de divertirnos! - dijo interrumpiendo aquella pelea el erizo de dos colas._

_-Ja!- dijo Knucles algo sonrojado por el comentario de Tails._

_-Como sea ! - dijo Rouge cruzandose de brazos ._

_- Si es cierto , no los dejare que arruinen mi cita con Sonic.- les dijo Amy con practicamente corazones en sus ojos y llevando a rastras al pobre erizo azul en direccion a la playa._

_- Wooow Amy espera!- le dijo Sonic soltandose de su agarre notando que faltaba alguien ._

_- Juh? Que ocurre ? - le cuestiono Amy a Sonic algo confundida._

_- Si que ocurre amigo , olvidaste el equipo de buso? - le dijo el equidna riendo por lo bajo._

_Rouge y Tails lo miraron esperando que les dijera que ocurria parados enfrente de Knuckles para evitar otra pelea , accion por la cual se molesto el equidna y se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia el lado "Jum"musito indignado._

_- No Knuky …- seguia Sonic molestando al equidna- … es que no notan que falta alguien? -_

_-Ahh , te refieres a Cream? - cuestiono algo sonrojado el zorrito de dos colas , Sonic asintio.- Pues nos esta esperando en la playa con Cheese. - confirmo Tails._

_-Ah bueno en ese caso no vamos! - esclamo Amy volviendo a arrastrar a Sonic el cual tenia una expresion de "aqui vamos denuevo"._

_Todos llegaron a la playa y se encontraron con Cream que estaba con Cheese haciendo castillos de arena. Al poner todo en orden se pusieron de acuerdo en que se separarian un poco para disfrutar y luego se reunirian alli para cenar. Amy se fue con Sonic , Rouge se fue detras de Knuckles y Tails se quedo con Cream y Cheese como era de esperarse. _

_Pasaron un buen dia incluso Sonic que estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo huyendole a Amy y Knuckles con Rouge que se mantenian peliando para " pasar el tiempo" como siempre , al parecer los mas normales fueron Tails y Cream ._

_Luego de cenar todos se despidieron , ya era tarde y debian de ir a descansar pero Amy queria ver el amanecer con Sonic el cual no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar por la fuerza._

_-Awwwn Sonic , no es lo mas hermoso que has visto y lo mas romantico!- le decia Amy recostada del hombro de Sonic ._

_- Eh… si es hermoso.- contesto Sonic sin mucho interes._

_El sol comenzo a salir y Sonic ya estaba cansado , Amy tenia una gran abilidad para dejarlo exhausto y necesitaba descansar._

_-Amy ye debemos irnos.- le dijo con suavidad a la eriza rosa que estaba apunto de quedarse dormida en sus brazos._

_-Ahhh ( bosteso) no Sonic vete tu yo voy a nadar un rato.- le dijo poniendose depie y estirandose._

_-A nadar! Ha estas horas ! Estas loca! -la cuestiono.- Acuerdate que a estas horas salen los tiburones a comer y adivina quienes son los favoritos en su menu!- la intento de convencer._

_- Jajaja si ya se Sonic , me voy a quedar cerca de la orilla , no pasa nada. - dijo con una sonrisa dulce._

_-Bien entonces nos vemos luego Amy!- se despidio haciendo un ademan de mano y salio corriendo a toda prisa.- " Rayos me voy a tener que quedar cerca para asegurarme de que no le pase nada" penso mientras llegaba a un acantilado que se encontraba cerca de alli de donde podia ver todo lo que hacia Amy._

_Vio como la eriza entraba al agua sin preocupacion y tal y como se lo habia dicho se quedo cerca de la orilla hasta que se canso de nadar y se fue a secar. Alfin se iria a descansar o eso pensaba el._

_Vio como alguien mas salia del agua y Amy se acercaba a el , "Shadow?" dijo por lo bajo. Bajo aquel acantilado en direccion hacia ellos y notaba a Amy confusa mientras aquel ser parecia estarle explicando algo…_

**_-Memories of SOnic pause-_**

* * *

><p><em>-Si eso es cierto tenemos que alertar a todos en especial a Amy!- dijo Rouge rompiendo el silencio y sacando a Sonic de sus pensamientos.<em>

_-Vaya , alfin dices algo inteligente.- se mofo el equidna._

_- Lo que pasa es que tu eres un…- Rouge fue interrumpida._

_-Ya no empiezen denuevo a pelear , no ay tiempo que perder ! Debemos de avisar a todos cuanto antes !- ordeno Sonic ._

_-De acuerdo!- dijeron Knuckles y Rouge cruzandose de brazos._

_- Esto es lo que haremos, ustedes comienzen a regar la voz , yo ire a por Amy! - comando para luego salir corriendo a toda prisa , debia de encontrarla antes de que fuera tarde._

_-Bueno Knuky creo que seremos un equipo.- dijo la murcielaga con un tono picaron y una gran sonrisa._

_-Supongo , pero no te emociones esto es por que no tengo de otra.- Dijo Knuckles como siempre seria un orgulloso y no aceptaria que le gustaba estar con Rouge y que ahora mas que nada sentia que debia de protegerla._

_Luego de ponerse de acuerdo salieron a toda prisa en ruta a casa de Tails para ver si el podia regar la voz mas rapido con uno de sus inventos._

* * *

><p><em>Se encontraba en un tipo de laboratorio de transformacion de aquel lugar , ya habia estado alli muchas veces y ese lugar le causaba escalofrios , incluso mas que aquel estanque en el que lo mantenian prisionero la mayor parte del tiempo desde que habia llegado alli por error, un gran error o fue enviado alli a proposito? Quien sabe , ya han pasado cuatro años desde que habia llegado alli , años que se sentiao como milenios, pero recordaba con claridad como habia pasado todo.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Memories of Shadow-<strong>_

_Desperte en una capsula de reposo en la nave de Eggman, seguro el me habia encontrado en el espacio flotando luego de que acabara con aquel robot que casi destruye la Tierra . _

_Recuerdo haber peliando junto con el Faker ese , " debo reconocer que dio una buena batalla , claro que debo pero no lo hare". Cuando lo destruimos recuerdo haber quedado completamente agotado y sin energias creo que me desmaye y Eggman me encontro y me coloco en aquella capsula hasta que estuviera recuperado._

_Al despertar no recordaba mucho lo sucedido y como siempre Eggman se aprovecho de eso para hacerme una de sus propuestas " inrechazables" . Si yo lo ayudaba a encontrar todas las Chaos Emeralds el me devolveria mi memoria._

_Acepte. Ya habia conseguido la mayoria de las esmeraldas sin mucho problema y pense que asi seria con las otras. Eggman me envio a un planeta llamado Pandora , me dijo que eran un lugar mistico y que debia de tener cuidado por que ay si que las apariencias engañaban._

_Aterrize en un acantilado donde habia detectado la esmeralda todo parecia calmado. Pero derepente aparecio un fenix y comenzo a quemar todo a su paso . Intente detenerlo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo desaparecio y un gran temblor me hizo caer por el acantilado, intente hacer Chaos Control pero no me dio tiempo y al caer aunque no senti dolor se me nublo la vista y perdi el conocimiento._

_Al despertar estaba atado a una camilla la cual perecia haber sido creada especialmente para mi ; era de acero inhoxidable la cual me retenia de manos , pies , me sostenian en los dos extremos del vuentre dejando el centro al descubierto y tambien me retenian de la cabeza , todo con un tipo de correas de acero con un extraño resplandor purpura , una camilla como en la que me encuentro ahora._

_Intente soltarme pero por alguna razon cada vez que hacia un movimiento sentia que me debilitaba rapidamente como si absoviera mi fuerza. _

_- " Un pedazo de acero no detendra a la forma de vida perfecta".- me dije en mis adentros y con una sonrisa malisciosa continue intentando salir de alli._

_-Hola Shadow The Hedgehog , al fin despiertas.- me dijo una voz sombria de la cual dueño no logre indentificar._

_-Dejame ir de inmediato! - ordene._

_-Tranquilo todo a su tiempo.- dijo aun sin mostrarse con una voz aunque un tanto macabra sonaba serena cosa que me comenzo con molestar mas de la cuenta._

_-Que demonios quieres! Muestrate! - comenze a gritar con mas fuerza pero callo por un momento._

_-Mira Shadow tu eres una de las partes mas importantes de mi plan , solo me falta una ultima pieza y luego podre proceder. - comezo a explicar rompiendo el silencio._

_-A mi eso no me importa , no tengo porque ayudarte y mucho menos si nose de que se trata.- dije con desinteres._

_-Mi plan es acabar con Sonic The Hedgehog! - solto una carcajada malevola al pronunciar el nombre del faker._

_-Jum, no me interesa , ademas que te pudo haber hecho ese especimen para que le tengas tanto rencor? - le dije con algo de curiosidad aunque claro no se lo di a entender._

_-No tengo por que explicarte pero me caes bien …- continuaba hablando aquel ser sin mucho interes.-… el es el causante de que mi especie este apunto de desaparecer.- dijo con odio en su voz._

_- Jajajaja… por favo el faker puede ser lo que sea pero no tiene tanto poder como para provocar la extincion de una especie , que tal si mejor culpas a los humanos por crear tanto quimico para exterminar a los de tu especies llamados ratas. - me diverti un poco al imaginar su expresion ya que logre escuchar el crunjir de sus dientes.- Y ya te lo dije no me interesa , sueltame de una vez!-_

_- Deberia de importate ratita por que tu y yo somos de la misma especie . - dijo riendo nuevamente._

_-Estas loco los Hedgehog somos una de las especies que mas abundamos dudo mucho que estemos a miles de años de la extincion.- Esto aunque lo negara se me estaba haciendo bastante entretenido , el tipo esta loco ._

_-Eso es mi querido amigo por que tus tiempos y los mios no son los mismos, yo soy de los años 3000 mietras tu solo eres de los del 2000.- comenzo a explicarme nuevamente con voz fastidiada y eso si que me sorprendio ahora me decia que era del futuro, alguien no deja de ver muñequitos al parecer , patetico._

_- Tu llegaste a mi tiempo gracias a un portal que yo envie . -Continuo.- En mi presente solo quedamos tres de mi especie y nada mas._

_Yo simplemente me quede callado pensando en que de cierto podia haber en todo eso . Como quiera a mi que , si el era del 3000 eso a mi no me afectaba en lo absoluto ._

_Me sali de mis pensamientos para intentar ubicar a mi custodiador en vano , pronto volvio a comenzar a hablar._

_- Asi que tu eres parte de mi plan , te preparare y te hare un ser mas duro y despiadado , sin conciencia y lo mejor estaras a mi mando.- dijo triunfante._

_-Mira maldita savandija! Nose quien te crees que eres y que de seguro no sabes quien soy por eso te lo voy a poner asi , Nadie absolutamente nadie me da ordenes y sera mejor que me sueltes antes de que te demuestre lo duro y despiadado que puedo ser!- dije ya arto de la situacion con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban._

_-Bien comenzaremos de inmediato tu transformacion y espero que seas tan fuerte como te muestras por que lo vas a necesitar, ya experimente con otro que parecia imposible de dominar , pero ya lo vez ahora sigue mis ordenes sin chistar asi te pasara a ti , seras como ese erizo frio y calculador con sed de venganza y un odio tan grande que es casi imposible de manejar.- dijo describiendo al erizo plateando llamado Silver el cual se mantenia en uno de los extremos del lugar._

_- Jamas me compares con ese debilucho , no tienes forma de obligarme a nada.- dije molesto por la comparacion._

_-La forma de obligarte la tengo y es muy facil ._

_-Me gustaria verte siquiera intentarlo.- lo rete aunque seguia sin verlo._

_- Claro que si , pero esta vez no sere yo , Silver hara los honores jajaja!- dijo mientras se escuchaba como se alejaba._

_En ese momento vi al erizo plateado con una mirada asesina el cual rodo sus ojos y tomo de una mesa un tipo de puñal con una clase de esmeralda en el centro color purpura en forma de estrella , jamas habia visto una de esas . El erizo platedo se coloco a un extremo de la camilla en donde me encontraba , sonrio con malicia y me apuñalo justo en el centro de mi abdomen…_

**_-Memories of Shadow pause-_**

* * *

><p><em>Sali de mis recuerdos y mire a mi alrededor . Logre reconocer aquella eriza rosada inconciente en otra camilla a mi lado igualmente atada con aquellas eridas en sus costados aun sangrantes . Deje de verla por un momento al notar como alguien se acercaba a nosotros , era aquel maldito erizo de antes el cual era negro con franjas azules y ojos dorados , "Rayos" maldije por lo bajo al notar que era poco lo que nos diferenciaba. No veia la hora en que tuviera la oportunidad de darle su merecido de una vez y acabar con su patetica vida de una vez y por todas, " Asi quedarian solo 2 y romperia su triangulo amoroso" me dije en mis adentros ya pensando que estar ay encerrado tanto tiempo me habia afectado mas de la cuenta , se me estaba haciendo costumbre salir con una de las mias.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Comenze a sentir denuevo aquel dolor en mis costados y intente llevarme las manos hasta estos pero fue en vano , algo me retenia con fuerza , algun tipo de amarre,pense . Abri mis ojos lentamente y note que estaba en otro laboratorio del cual no pude ver mucho ya que habia algo que me retenia la cabeza y no la podia mover . Estaba en una mesa de acero de la cual por mas que intentaba safarme no lograba nada solo sentia como si en cada movimiento me debilitara mas y mas .<em>

_Algo me hizo ignorar mis planes de escape cuando escuche unos pasos acercarse a mi , "espero no sea ese maldito erizo plateado" pense sintiendo como el temor se apoderaba de mi ._

_-Hola Amy tiempo sin vernos.- dijo denuevo aquella voz que habia escuchado antes de desmayarme , sabia que no era ese tal Silver , era alguien mas por un momento habria jurado que era Shadow pero luego mire un poco a mi lado y estaba alli junto a mi atado de la misma manera que yo con una expresion de pocos amigos auque yo tambien andaba con esa misma expresion luego de notar al erizo plateado en uno de lo extremos de la habitacion._

_Salio de atras de un estante junto con aquel erizo plateado el cual solo se quedo observando con sus manos cruzadas en su espalda , logre ver que sostenia algo brillante pero no sabia con exactitud que era , alomejor era aquella espada. Mi atension se alejo del erizo plateado al notar o mas bien reconocer al otro erizo que lo acompañaba . Me hele , senti como mi corazon se paraba , mi aliento se alejaba de mi ser con fuerza y un miedo incluso peor que el que sentia al ver al erizo plateado vino a mi ser haciendo que rodaran un par de lagrimas por mi mejilla , no pude pronunciar palabra alguna . Era el ese ser oscuro otra vez. _

_- " No puede ser el es imposible , Sonic me habia dicho que… - detuve mis pensamientos al recordar a Sonic y todo lo que habia pasado y ese vacio y dolor volvieron a mi ser , ya lo habia olvidado , se podria decir que yo estaba alli gracias a el ._

_Pero no era tiempo de ponerme en plan de victima ni de sufrida ademas gracias a eso habia encontrado a Shadow que ve tu a saber cuanto tiempo lo tenian prisionero alli. _

_Volvi a mirar al ser que me habia nombrado y un pequeño recuerdo de como habian ocurrido las cosas vino a mi…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Memories of Amy-<strong>_

_Habiamos pasado un dia maravilloso todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos . Estuve con Sonic viendo el amanecer y luego me fui a nadar. Recuerdo que el cansacio se apodero de mi y decidi salir del agua y secarme para ir a casa. Al terminar de secarme decidi observar el amanecer por ultima vez y note que alguien salia del agua con dificultad y pense que los tiburones lo habian atacado asi que me acerque a ver si se encontraba bien._

_Me detuve de golpe al verlo , era un erizo negro con franjas azules y ojos dorados muy , muy parecido a Shadow pero sabia que no podia ser el ya que todos lo habian dado por muerto cuando ocurrio lo del ARK._

_-Se encuentra bien? - pregunte notando como subia la mirada para verme y note en sus ojos un resentimiento bastante grande lo cual me intimido un poco._

_-Eso creo ( tocio un par de veces) , esto es Mobius verdad? - me pregunto mirando con detenimiento el lugar._

_-Si estamos en la playa del sur de Mobius._

_-En que año exactamente ? - me dijo ya poniendose de pie frente a mi._

_- Estamos en el año 2019.- le conteste con algo de confusion y algo dudosa , " como era posible que no supiera en que año viviamos!"._

_-Que bien creo que lo logre… - lo mire mas confundida-… Soy Mephiles vengo del Mobius del año 3501 ._

_-Wow , yo soy Amy , enserio vienes del futuro? - pregunte curiosa por saber que hacia entonces en nuestra epoca._

_-Si, veras en mi epoca ya solo quedamos tres Hedgehog y vengo a saber cual es la causa de la disminucion de nuestra especie al punto de que estemos extintos.- dijo decidido y me miro serio cosa que me causo un poco de miedo pero no se lo demostre._

_- Tiene que haber sido algo bastante fuerte porque aqui somos la especie que mas abunda .- le dije orgullosa._

_En ese momento aparecio Sonic y se le quedo viendo como si lo estuviera inspeccionando…_

**_-Memories of Amy pause-_**

* * *

><p><em>-Veo que sigues tan hermosa como la ultima vez que nos vimos.- dijo aquel erizo sacandome de mis recuerdos mirandome fijamente.<em>

_- Mephiles…- dije con desprecion._

_-Me alegro que no te olvides de mi despues de lo bien que la pasamos .- Dijo con una media sonrisa , yo solo rode los ojos._

_-Dime de una maldita vez que quieres de mi y sueltame!-_

_-Tambien veo que sigues igual de curiosa como antes y sabes lo que eso te costo.-_

_No dije nada solo mire a Shadow para luego ver al erizo plateado mostrarme aquel puñal con una esmeralda en el centro pero lo ignore , sabia que no podia bajar la guardia con Mephiles al cual cuando volvi a mirar ya no estaba a mi lado sino al de Shadow con un tipo de motocierra en sus manos. _

_Escuche como Shadow exclamaba un grito de dolor y Mephiles llamaba al Silver . Logre distinguir un gran charco de sangre en el suelo y en la mano de Mephiles una de las espinas mas grandes de Shadow , se la habia arrancado con la motocierra y se la estaba entregando a Silver. Logre escuchar que le decia unas palabras a Silver, "Ya sabes que hacer" , y este asintio con la cabeza y volvio detras de aquel estante del cual habian venido ._

_-Ya pronto vendre contigo Rose .- me dijo con una sorisa malevola y se fue en la misma direccion que el erizo plateado._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien asi termina el chap v :D diganme la verdad les gusto! :) Bueno en los aqui no explique mucho en cuanto a lo que enrealidad paso con el "oscuro" pero nose preocupen que poco a poco nuestros pesonajes nos diran que ocurrio por medio de sus " memories" ( memorias , recuerdos ...) ya que yo se que paso y no se los pienso decir :) ahahaha por los que andan esperando que ocurra algo entre Amy y Shadow tendran que esperar un poco u.u (booo) pero ya les prometo que luego hare un chap se ellos solitos ;) y de nuestras otras parejas tambien ademas pienso hacer esta historia bastantee larga asi que no habra problemas ay ya ya me callo :X ... ahh noo esperen no me puedo ir sin antes decirle queee bueno pues que ... dejen reviews xD enserio necesito saber si les gusta la historia y si tienen ideas tambien las puedo tomar encuenta ^_^ ya me despido cuidensee ... volvere O.O hahaha<em>**


	6. El comienzo de mi tortura

_**Chap. VI :DDDDD ay nose ustedes pero ya estoy loca d q se acabe toda la historia y las explicaciones y empieze lo bueno dvrdd con Shadow y Amy y ... ahh no no les puedo contar D= jajaja pero en fin los dejo con el prox chap y espero lo disfruten :DD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap VI: El comienzo de mi tortura en este nuevo mundo<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Knuckles y Rouge se dirigieron directo a casa de Tails quien se encontraba con Cream viendo unas peliculas tranquilamente . Knuckles y Rouge se vieron frente a frente y asintieron para proceder a tocar la puerta del zorrito para asi poderle explicar que ocurria .<em>

_-Espero y sepa que podemos hacer .- dijo el equidna mientras esperaba que abrieran la puerta y un recuerdo vino a el sin poderlo evitar._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Memories of Knuckles -<strong>_

_Ese dia llegue a mi casa para poder derscansar ya que aquella murcielaga me habia dejado exhausto y debia recobrar fuerzas para poder cuidar a mi joya . _

_Me encamine a mi casa que estaba cerca del altar de la Master Emerald y logre notar un extraño resplandor color purpura asi que decidi investigar que era lo que ocurria. Al llegar a la cima pude ver que Sonic se encontraba alli el cual al notar mi presencia se giro hacia mi ._

_-Knuckles que le pasa a la esmeralda?- me cuestiono Sonic como si yo tuviera todas las respuestas ._

_- No lo se , eso mismo venia a averiguar , esto es muy raro , nunca le habia pasado , parece un tipo se señal.- le dije inspeccionando la esmeralda ._

_-Una señal eh , alomejor tiene que ver con ese extraño erizo que llego hace un rato.- dijo Sonic algo pensativo._

_-Cual erizo?- me extrañe._

_- Un erizo que Amy encontro en la playa , segun el es del futuro y de donde el viene nosotros los Hedgehog nos estamos extinguiendo , que solo quedan el y dos mas.- me comenzo a explicar ._

_-Del futuro!-_

_- Yup , pero ese tio no me dah buena espina creo que mas bien viene a vengarse y ve tu a saber con quien se desquite , pero viajo al año equivocado por que yo no se lo voy a permitir.- me dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada como siempre ._

_- Bueno en ese caso yo tampoco se lo permitire ! - me comenze a animar , alfin tendriamos algo de accion._

_-Sabes que es lo curioso?-me pregunto con una sonrisa y una cara de "adivina que" con una seja arriba_

_- Juh? Que cosa? - lo cuestione._

_- Ese erizo es identico a Shadow pero aunque no lo creas se ve mas antipatico que el .- se mofo el erizo._

_- Bueno si es como Shadow debe de ser fuerte , ay que tenerlo vijilado. - le dije pensando en un plan.- ademas si la Master Emerald nos esta avisando sobre el , no puede estar tramando nada bueno._

_-Cierto Knuky , pero eso ya lo tenemos resuelto ya que se quedara en casa de Tails.- se le veia demasiado confiado._

_- Bueno si esta con Tails sabremos bien lo que tramara pero no nos debemos confiar.- le dije comenzandome a preocupar demas o eso pensaba.- y no me digas asi!_

_- De acuerdo ! - rio por lo bajo.- No te preocupes de vez en cuando dare mis rondas.- dijo saliendo de aquel lugar a toda prisa._

_Me despedi con un ademan de mano y volvi a mirar mi joya , queria saber si tenia que ver con lo que me habia contado Sonic sobre aquel erizo ._

_La mire por un momento y me acerque al notar una figura en el centro y logre distinguir una silueta de lo que parecia un erizo , igual a Shadow por cierto, y note que en su mano derecha llevaba una estrella ,aunque como era mas bien una sombra no podia saber bien si eso era que pensaba. _

_La imagen comenzo a desaparecer y el brillo purpura con esta asi que decidi que descansaria en otro momento y me quedaria por si volvia a pasar…_

_**-Memories of Knuckles pause-**_

* * *

><p><em>-Hey chicos que ay!- nos saludo el zorrito abriendo por fin la puerta y sacandome de todo recuerdo.<em>

_-Tails necesitamos hablar contigo de algo que acaba de pasar.- le dije seriamente._

_-Que cosa chicos ?- su cara de felicidad cambio a una de preocupacion.- Tiene que ser algo bastante importante como para que ustedes vinieran juntos sin pelear.- rio por lo bajo._

_-Si lo es !- Dije ya con un poco de molestia por el comentario._

_-Exacto ademas ya tuvimos tiempo para pelear …- hablo Rouge alfin con una sonrisa picara.- … podemos pasar?_

_-Ah claro , lo siento pasen .- nos invito a entrar con un ademan de mano y con la otra mano en su cuello._

_Al entrar notamos que Cream estaba en la sala frente al televisor . Rouge y yo miramos a Tails y el solo se encogio de hombros ._

_-Que pasa chicos?- nos dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si._

_- Cream no debe saber que ocurre.- le dije en voz baja ._

_-Ay ya me estan preocupando ! Pero esta bien vayan a mi taller y esperen alli en lo que me despido de Cream.- nos dijo señalando en direccion al taller._

_Nos dirigimos al taller mientras Tails se despedia de Cream como nos dijo . "Voy a lamentar estar solo con Rouge otra vez" me dije en mis adentros mientras entrabamos al lugar._

_-Y bien Knuky que haremos mientras esperamos a tu amigo?- me pregunto con una sonrisa picara._

_-Eh.. Bueno…- me comenze a poner nervioso.-… nada esperar es todo. - le dije dandole la espalda._

_-Ay que geniooo!- dijo rodando sus ojos ._

_Un momento despues llego Tails con nosotros._

_-Diganme ya que es lo que ocurre que me tienen nervioso.- dijo el zorrito un poco ajitado._

_-Pues para estar tan preocupado te tardaste bastante despidiendote de tu amiga.- dijo Rouge con un tono sarcastico._

_-Claro que lo estoy es solo que… bueno…- trato de excusarse el zorrito ya sonrojado._

_- Ya , ya no tienes que explicarnos nada.- lo interrumpi , lo que teniamos que decirle era mucho mas importante.- Si vinimos fue para decirte que tuvimos otra señal._

_-Juh? Cual señal?- cuestiono ya mas relajado._

_-Pues la señal del oscuro.- dijo Rouge haciendo al zorrito sobresaltarse._

_-El oscuro! Eso no puede ser Sonic lo envio a su epoca! El no puede estar de vuelta! - intento de evadir la realidad._

_-Si es el ! Esa era la señal y vinimos a ver como podemos alertar a los demas! - dijo Rouge sacandome las palabras de la boca._

_-Y donde esta Sonic? Ya sabe lo que esta sucediendo?- nos dijo ya con un tono triste.- "Si eso es cierto Amy esta en peligro" penso el zorrito quien comenzo a recordar parte de aquel suceso…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Memories of Tails-<strong>_

_Me encontraba descansando en mi casa cuando derepente alguien llamo a mi puerta. Me levante pesadamente a ver quien era , el dia en la playa me habia dejado muy agotado , al abrir me tope con Amy y Sonic quienes venian con alquien mas, "Shadow" pense , era un erizo negro ._

_-Hey Tails !- me saludaron Amy y Sonic , yo seguia con mi mirada fija en el extraño erizo._

_-Ah hola chicos! Quien es su amigo?- pregunte alfin con algo de timides ya que se veia igual o mas serio que Shadow , si eso era posible._

_-Ah el es Mephiles.- me dijo Amy alegremente apartandose para que lo pudiera ver mejor._

_-Si venimos a pedirte un favor amiguito.- me dijo Sonic guiñandome un ojo._

_-Ahh bueno si puedo claro que lo hare.- les dije ya pensando que era lo que me iban a pedir._

_-No es nada complicado…- comenzo a explicarme Amy- … solo veniamos a ver si nuestro amigo se podia quedar un par de dias contigo ya que Sonic no dejo que se quedara conmigo en casa.- dijo viendo al erizo azul con algo de reproche en su voz._

_-Hehe wow Sonic no sabia que fueras celoso y claro que se puede quedar!- dije ya mas confiado , si Sonic lo traia a mi casa , no podia ser peligroso o eso pensaba._

_-No son celos! - dijo Sonic cruzandose de brazos.- es solo que no creo que se vea bien que un extraño se quede en casa de Amy.- intento excusarse._

_-Ahh y se ve bien que en la mia si?- intente evadir su excusa._

_-Es diferente , los dos son machos.- dijo ya mas tranquilo._

_-umm si tu lo dices , de cualquier forma no me molesta.- termine la discusion.- Mi nombre es Tails, pasa! - me presente para luego mostrarle el lugar donde dormiria._

_El no dijo nada todo ese tiempo . Amy y Sonic se fueron dandome las gracias y ya luego me volvi a mi taller sin muchas preocupaciones para asi continuar con mi nuevo invento. Un rato mas tarde me llamo Sonic para ver si nos podiamos encontrar y yo le dije que si , colgue y me encamine al lugar donde nos encontrariamos._

_Sonic estaba mirando al orizonte parado en un acantilado cerca de la playa donde habiamos estado el dia anterior, se le miraba preocupado , cosa que no entendi._

_-Que ocurre Sonic?- le cuestione pero no se dio la vuelta , solo me miro sobre su hombro._

_-Veras , al llegar ese erizo provoco una reaccion en la Master Emerald , Knuckles piensa que es una señal de que algo no muy bueno va a ocurrir .- comenzo a explicarme._

_-Y como saben que se trata de el?- lo cuestione intentando razonar un poco antes de que llegaran a una conclusion apresurada sobre el recien llegado ._

_-Desde un principio no me dio buena espina y mas cuando me dijo de donde venia y a que venia...- me explico que era uno de tres de los erizos que quedaban en el futuro y que queria saber el porque de su casi extincion.- … yo pienso que el mas bien viene en son de venganza._

_-Y por eso piensas que lo que le ocurrio a la Master Emerald tiene que ver con el ?- le cuestione pensando que eso no tenia logica._

_-Pues si eso pense en un principio , luego ocurrio lo de la esmeralda y hace un rato me llamo Knuckles diciendome que habia visto la silueta de un erizo en medio de la esmeralda.- todo comenzo a tener sentido.- No crees que son muchas coincidencias ya?- me cuestiono._

_-Tienes razon pero en todo caso que haremos para averiguar que trama?- dije con un brazo en mi cuello sabiendo que eso me iba a tocar a mi._

_-Pues ya que el esta en tu casa , "lo sabia" , creo que podras echarle un ojo desde adentro y yo estare cerca cuando salga al igual que Knuckles.- _

_-Si , si , lo hare .- dije resignado , ademas me necesitaban y no les podia fallar y mucho menos a Sonic que es mi mejor amigo._

_-Gracias ! Sabia que podia contar contigo! - dijo dandome una gran sonrisa y saliendo de alli a toda prisa._

_Yo solo me encamine a casa pensativo. Ese erizo estaba en mi casa y lo mas probable era que fuese peligroso. Entre intentando parecer lo mas tranquilo posible y ay estaba sentado en la sala viendome con esos ojos dorados como el oro , tenia una mirada penetrante al punto que sentia como si pudiera ver en el fondo de mi alma y notar lo que tramabamos. Le quite la mirada y me dirigi directo a la cocina._

_-Me imagino que debes tener hambre o no Mephiles?- le grite del otro lado de la cocina pero no recibi respuestas ,por lo que me asome a la sala y le volvi a preguntar , el solo asintio._

_**-Memories of Tails pause-**_

* * *

><p><em>-Si Sonic fue uno de los primeros en saber , el estaba con nosotros cuando ocurrio.- confirmo el equidna sacando al zorrito de sus pensamientos.<em>

_-Si , nos pidio que regaramos la voz mientras el iba en busca de Amy.- continuo la murcielaga._

_-Ah ok .- suspiro con alivio el zorrito pensando que ya Sonic debia de estar con Amy.-_

_-Y bien!- le dijeron el equidna y la murcielago esperando una respuesta de lo que debian de hacer , no era posible que estuviera tan tranquilo con esa noticia._

_-Ahh…sii, bueno yo pienso que por el momento no deberiamos alarmar a los demas hasta que tengamos la certeza de que el ya haya regresado.- dijo el zorrito tratando de razonar un poco._

_-Creo que tienes razon ya que esta vez la señal fue un poco diferente a la anterior.-le explico el equidna ._

_-Diferente?- dijo el zorrito con cara de confusion._

_-Si , esta vez no vi la silueta del erizo.- _

_-Pero la vez anterior la silueta aparecio luego de el resplandor , esperaste a ver si aparecia ?- lo cuestiono el zorrito ._

_-Ehh… nop.- acepto el equidna rescandose la cabeza._

_-Ay Knuky!- suspiro Rouge moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado._

_-Que querian que hiciera! ?Todo paso muy rapido y debiamos de avisarles.- dijo ya molesto el equidna de que le acusaran de torpe._

_-Esta bien es cierto no te ajites amigo.- dijo Tails al verlo tan molesto.- Pero sera mejor que regresen con la Esmeralda a ver si ocurre , quizas eso sea un signo de que este por venir y no que ya esta aqui.-_

_-Ojala y tengas razon. Lo mejor sera que vaya devuelta con la Master Emerald.- dijo el equidna cruzando por la puerta del taller._

_-ahc ahc! ( carraspeo) _

_-Juh?- se detuvo de su marcha el equidna._

_-No pensaras irte sin mi verdad!- dijo molesta Rouge caminando en direccion al equidna._

_- De echo si.- le dijo sin mucho interes, preferia que ella se quedara con Tails asi estaria mas segura._

_-De eso nada! Vine contigo y me hire contigo!- dijo dandole un golpe en la cabeza._

_-ahh! Eso no era necesario!- le reprocho sobandose la cabeza.- De ninguna ma…- callo al notar la mirada asesina de Rouge._

_-Me voy contigo y punto! - dijo saliendo por la puerta para poder alzar vuelo._

_-Si vas conmigo , lo haras a pie! - dijo cuando la vio despegar._

_-Nos vemos en Angel Island!- le dijo con una sonrisa picara ignorando por completo su comentario.- "Para que caminar si puedes volar" penso mientras se dirigia rumbo a la isla._

* * *

><p><em>Al notar que ya no se encontraba cerca fije mi vista en direccion a donde se encontraba Shadow el cual se veia gravemente herido. Note que no hacia ningun tipo de fuerza para intentar escapar del agarre de aquella camilla cosa que me extraño bastante.<em>

_-Sh…adow?- dude al nombrarlo ya que nunca habia hablado con el y por lo que sabia era de muy mal genio._

_-Ju..h?- dijo con dificultad debido al dolor._

_-Estas bien?- le pregunte con suavidad algo que era obvio a simple vista._

_-Te parece que lo estoy niña! - me respondio con indiferencia y algo de enojo.- "puff que genio"pense._

_-Bien pregunta estupida! Lo siento.- dije dando por terminado nuestra platica ._

_El silencio reino por un momento y yo solo lo observaba cuestionandome en mis adentros que habia pasado con el , como habia llegado alli, que planeaban hacer con nosotros y cosas asi. Decidi romper con el silencio al notar que me volteaba a ver con curiosidad._

_-Dime algo , por que no intentas escapar? Con lo fuerte que eres no creo que se te haga tan dificil como a mi.- le cuestione ._

_-Jum , no soy estupido , se que si hago cualquier tipo de fuerza esta maldita mesa me debilitara y lo menos que quiero en este momento es eso.- me dijo con cierta prepotencia._

_-Como la mesa puede hacer eso?- le cuestione de forma sarcastica , una mesa no es capaz de hacer eso o si?_

_-No tienes nada mas interesante que hacer que preguntas estupidas?- me dijo arqueando una ceja._

_-Ah si perdona que no tenga muchas opciones estando atada casi inmovil a una maldita mesa "debilitadora"!- le grite ya molesta por su actitud._

_-No me hables en ese tono ! Tu no me conoces y no te conviene meterte conmigo!-dijo ya a regañadientes._

_-No te conosco pero se quien eres señor Forma de vida Perfecta! Y dudo que puedas hacer mucho en esa camilla y con tremenda herida.- le dije con un tono sarcastico, triunfante y con orgullo ._

_El miro a la eriza con algo de rencor, sabia que ella tenia razon , en sus condiciones no podria hacer mucho y si intentaba algo solo empeoraria las cosas pero ella ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas._

_-…- Shadow giro su vista a otro lugar y la ignoro._

_Amy por su parte intento ignorarlo tambien y intentar hallar alguna forma de escapar. Por mas que buscaba no habia nada cerca de ella que la ayudara y se veia que esa camilla era manejada por algun tipo de maquina que se encontraba poco mas abajo de ella y entremedio de su camilla y la de Shadow , continue buscando hasta que senti unos pasos nuevamente acercarse a nosotros , acto por el cual me hele y senti aquel terrible temor apoderarse de mi nuevamente , eran aquellos erizos._

_-Lamento la tardanza mi querida Rose .- se disculpo Mephiles con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro._

_-Por mi te hubieras quedado para siempre.- dije sin mucho interes._

_-Jajajaj… no cambias , por eso es que no me has dejado de gustar , mi propuesta sigue en pie si has cambiado de parecer.- me vio con aquellos ojos dorados que tanto temor me causaban._

_-Jamas!- exclame echandole una mirada asesina._

_-Sabes , si aceptas te evitaras mucho dolor y sufrimiento y de paso me evitarias trabajo.- Me propuso pero lo ignore , jamas se la pondria facil , por mi que hiciera lo que quisiera._

_Sonrio con su mirada en penumbra y volteo a ver al erizo plateado y asintio con la cabeza para luego alejarse del lugar._

_-Nos volveremos a ver pronto .- me dijo besandome la mejilla acto por el cual puse una expresion de asco y intente sacudirme._

_-Silver ya sabes que hacer.- dijo pasando a la par del erizo plateado mirandolo de reojo , este solo volvio a asentir con la cabeza girandose a verme con una sonrisa y esa cara de "preparate por que lo que viene no es facil"._

_Abri los ojos como platos al ver que de su espalda sacaba la espina que le habian cortado a Shadow con la motocierra. La mire con terror al notar que estaba mas afilada de lo normal y que en el centro de esta tenia incrustada una especie de estrella purpura de la cual se notaba un extraño humo negro que hacia ver a la espina con un tipo de aura purpura grisacea y en el area que debia de ser roja se habia tornado purpura tambien._

_Se acerco a mi amenazante con aquel objeto punzante viendome a los ojos y un gran escalofrio recorrio mi ser sintiendo como si la misma muerte me asechase , el iba a ser mi verdugo lo sentia. Se detuvo frente a mi mirando por encima de su hombro a Shadow, quien observaba lo que ocurria con una expresion de "lo que te espera". Silver le sonrio para luego musitar : " Que empieze la funsion"._

_Se giro hacia mi nuevamente levantando aquella arma , intente gritar pero el terror no me dejaba articular palabra alguna cuando vi que de el erizo salia una carcajada y bajaba aquel puñal, "por que se detenia?" pensaba aun aterrada mientras sentia varias gotas de sudor bajar por mi frente._

_-Para que usar mi fuerza si una maquina lo puede hacer por mi y con mas precision?- dijo en voz baja oprimiendo un boton de aquel lugar del cual pensaba que se manejaban las camillas._

_Al presionar el boton, cerca de la camilla o mas bien de abajo salio algun tipo de brazo mecanico en el cual coloco la espina con la punta filosa en direccion hacia el techo y lo volvio a precionar para que volviera a su lugar . _

_Senti un ligero alivio al ya no ver la espina cerca de mi pero la realidad era que estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba._

_-Mejor te tapo la boca por que tienes una voz medio chillonzita y no quiero quedar sordo luego de esto.- dijo caminando en direccion a la parte superior de la camilla en donde se encontraba mi cabeza ._

_Senti como me puso las mano en la boca con fuerza asi que intente sacudirmela de encima pero solo logre sentirme mas debil , Shadow tenia razon esta cosa debilita al que este en ella si hace fuerza o algun tipo de movimiento brusco._

_-Shh Shh Shh- me intento tranquilizar como si fuera una fiera._

_Me tranquilize pero no fue por el , deverdad debia de quedarme tranquila para ahorrar fuerzas . Pero que era lo que hacia? Por que me tapaba la boca? me cuestionaba ._

_-Tres , Dos …- comenzo a contar hacia atras sacandome de mis pensamientos por completo .- "Por que hacia eso?" volvia a cuestionarme , pero pronto mis preguntas tendrian su respuesta de la peor manera._

_-Mmmmm!- gemi de dolor aun con la boca tapada y los ojos cerrados con fuerza ,luego un par de lagrimas se echaron a correr._

_Senti como algo me desgarraba por dentro y me atravesaba el abdomen desde el mismo centro de mi espalda hasta salir por exactamente arriba de mi ombligo. En mi vida habia sentido tanto dolor nisiquiera cuando ese maldito erizo plateado me habia torturado con su espada._

_Comenzo a quitarme la mano de la boca al notar que ya habia dejado de gritar pero eso a mi no me importaba , queria que me retirara la espina de Shadow de una vez , ya sentia mi sangre comenzar a formar un charco en la camilla y esta comenzarse a desbordar y caer gota a gota al suelo. La presion de la espina mas el dolor era algo que simplemente no podia explicar , se me habia cortado la respiracion , las lagrimas corrian si yo hacer ningun tipo de esfuerzo y sentia que mi alma comenzaba a abandonar mi cuerpo , pero lo peor estaba por ocurrir._

_-De…ja…me…- le pedi con mis ultimas fuerzas en un tono casi inaudible pero el me ignoro._

_-Aww , lo lamento linda pero debo terminar lo que comenze.- me dijo con un tono cruel volviendo a colocarse en la parte inferior de la camilla y tapandome la boca._

_-Tres , dos… - volvio a contar hacia atras , ya sabia que lo que vendria no era bueno asi que cerre mis ojos con fuerza para esperar lo peor , no tenia otro remedio._

_Esta vez se escucho un gran crujido por todo el lugar , abri mis ojos de golpe y logre notar que la espina estaba quebrada a la mitad y de esta salia un liquido purpura el cual al sentir que se escurria por mis adentros cerre los ojos con fuerza y volvi a gemir con todas mis fuerzas._

_El dolor era aun mas fuerte y esta vez venia acompañado con un gran ardor , sentia como si me quemara por dentro y lo peor era que no me podia mover y me comenze a frustrar mas y mas ._

_Silver me miro y al sacar la mano de mi boca me beso y me mordio el labio con tal fuerza que senti que me lo iba a arrancar pero en ese momento era el dolor que menos me importaba , me estaba quemando por dentro y tenia un puñal que me atravesaba de lado a lado pero no por mucho._

_El erizo plateado comenzo a retraer la espina con lentitud , de seguro queria que sufriera lo mas posible , hasta que lo saco por completo de mi cuerpo haciendome sentir un pequeño alivio y liberandome de aquella presion aunque el ardor cada vez era mas fuerte y presentia que pronto moriria._

_-Espero que con esto aprendas a ser mas obediente.- me dijo mientras tomaba una clase de manguera como las que llevan los sueros y con una aguja me lo conecto hacia otra manguera de la cual estaba Shadow conectado inconsiente, "que le habra pasado?" me cuestione en mis adentros ._

_Logre divisar que por la manguera corria la sangre de Shadow y entraba a mi cuerpo , me estaban haciendo una tranfunsion de sangre directamente del cuerpo de Shadow , "Por eso esta inconsiente" me conteste la pregunta anterior._

_-Pero que rayos haces!Lo mataras!- le cuestione y reproche con dificultad al erizo plateado._

_-No lo matare , no tiene tanta suerte.- dijo con una gran sonrisa de medio lado y su mirada asesina sobre Shadow._

_El erizo plateado me coloco otro suero en mi otro brazo e hizo lo mismo con Shadow pero a diferencia del primero era mi sangre la que corria hacia el cuerpo de Shadow como para crear un balance._

_Vi que el erizo plateado le inyecto algo al suero de color purpura tambien , " Que aqui no conocen otro color!" , y se mezclaba con la sangre de Shadow y entraba a mi cuerpo. Luego de un par de minutos comenzo a hablar mientras nos retiraba las mangas._

_-Dale gracias a Chaos de que la sangre de tu amigo es curativa y pronto tus heridas sanaran .- dijo con un tono con poco animo mientras poco a poco se me nublo la vista y me desmaye al igual que Shadow._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow cada vez hago los chap. mas largos :D aunque debo de admitir que ando un poco desanimada y me esta afectando con mi creatividad pero bueno espero que les guste aunq me he asustado un poco con lo psycho que he puesto a Silver u.u . La historia cada vez toma mas sentido y bueno en el prox chap. veran por que Silver es tan cruel y despiadado :O , ojala y no tarde mucho en bajarlo . Y ya me voy despidiendo ahhh :( hahah xD pero enserio espero que les guste mi historia y que sigan atentos y no dejen de dejar reviews :D ... si lose se los digo todo el tiempo pero no ay nada que me anime mas que saber que leen mi fic y que les gusta asi que piensenlo ;) hahah chaito!<em>**


	7. Mi verdadera identidad clamaba por se

_**Siiii ya seee me trde una eternidad bajandolo u.u sorry sorry ya estaba halandome los pelos D= espero que les guste lo que salio d mi imaginacion que en estos momento es bastante corta y puesss :S alfin sabran parte . no entero no se emocionen xD del por que Silver es tan devil o mas bien les di su version de la historia luego vendre con la version de otra persona :X bieenn espero que lo dizfruten como yo enserio que aunque andaba conta de imaginacion me gusto :D! que disfruten! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap VII: Mi verdadera identidad clama por salir<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>-No entiendo para que los has puesto en ese lugar .- se quejaba Sliver.<em>

_-Eso mi querido amigo no te consierne.- le contestaba en oscuro con indiferencia._

_-Bueno pero por que al menos no me dejaras divertirme con ella, eh?- seguia insistiendo el erizo plateado ._

_-Tengo mejores planes para ella , pero si todo sale segun lo planeo , podras divertirte con ella todo lo que quieras luego.- decia con una sonrisa de medio lado.- Ahora dejame en paz.-dijo dandole una mirada asesina._

_-Pero que esperas que haga ahora si ya no tengo que vigilar al erizo negro ni a la eriza rosa!-le dijo en tono reproche._

_El oscuro lo penso por un momento y como ya estaba cansado de esa situacion dio un suspiro y le dijo a Silver._

_-Puedes tomarte el dia libre ,aqui no te necesito por ahora, y si llegara a ocurrir un imprevisto yo me encargo.-dijo sin mucho interes ya impaciente por que el erizo plateado se fuera._

_-…-_

_Silver no dijo nada aunque le sorprendio que le dijera eso ya que nunca habia tenido un dia libre desde que lo habia llevado a ese lugar, pero no quiso discutir mas y solo asintio con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir del lugar._

_-Al fin se largo , ahora debo de encargarme de otro asunto.-Dijo con esa expresion de "todo va como lo planeaba" y una gran seguridad y esa mirada oscura se posaron en su rostro._

* * *

><p><em>Sonic se mantenia corriendo de un lugar a otro buscando a Amy apesar de que ya llevaba un dia entero buscandola sin resultados, "no se pudo haber ido tan pronto" pensaba mientras llegaba a uno de los ultimos lugares que le faltaba revisar , la casa de Amy.<em>

_Toco la puerta varias veces sin recibir respuesta alguna , Amy no estaba en casa. Al notar que nadie le respondia a sus llamados decidio girar la perilla y tal y como lo imagino estaba cerrada, "cielos , no me quedara de otra que entrar por la ventana" penso. _

_Asi como lo penso dio un salto a la ventana entrando al lugar. Se adentro y logro notar que todo estaba intacto ,no parecia que Amy tuviese planes de irse aun , cosa que aunque le alegro lo preocupo , "si no se fue lejos como me habia dicho , donde se habra metido?"se cuestiono. Se sento en un sofa que se encontraba cerca de la ventana el cual Amy usaba para leer y observo fijamente el lugar. Desde donde estaba sentado podia ver la pared principal de la sala la cual estaba llena de retratos enmarcados de todos ellos._

_Habia fotos de Amy con cada uno de ellos ; con Rouge, Mephiles aunque no lo crean , con Knuckles , Tails, Cream y Cheese , Vector , Charmie , Espio , Julie-su , entre otros y en el mismo medio de la pared habia uno de ella con Sonic en forma de corazon . Vio en la mesita que estaba junto a el y noto otro marco con una foto de todo el grupo , se les veia felices , "Ojala y todo fuera como antes" dijo en voz baja cabizbajo mientras rodaba una lagrima por su mejilla._

_Tambien noto un marco sin foto al lado de la lampara._

_-Juh , me pregunto por que Amy tendra este marco aqui sin foto.- se cuestiono arqueando una ceja ._

_-Sera que habia una foto de nosotros dos ahi y la quito .-dijo cabizbajo al pensar eso._

_Sonic decidio que se quedaria ahi un rato para verificar si Amy regresaba , debia de hablar con ella ,pedirle disculpas pero lo mas importante , debia de alertarla de lo que estaba por suceder . Mientras pensaba que haria cuando la viera comenzo a recordar parte de aquel suceso…_

_**-Memories of Sonic-**_

_Amy se queria llevar a ese erizo a su casa y yo obviamente no se lo iba a permitir, que tal si le hacia algo! No , no , jamas me lo perdonaria lo acabaria con mis propias manos. Decidimos que lo llevariamos a casa de Tails y eso hicimos ,luego de eso decidi ir con Knuckles a decirle sobre el nuevo, pero al llegar al altar note que a la Master Emerald le ocurria algo. Knuckles me dijo que quizas era una señal y rapido pense que era sobre ese erizo de nombre Mephiles asi que le hable de mis sospechas a Knuckles . _

_Luego de dejarlo en casa de Tails fui a dar par de rondas y luego Knuckles me llamo :_

_-Sonic ?_

_-No es le ayudante de Santa , deje su mensaje.- le conteste con ironia._

_-Ja! Muy gracioso , te llame por que la esmeralda nos dio otra señal.-su voz sonaba algo preocupada._

_-Juh? Otra señal?-lo cuestione arqueando una ceja._

_-Si , veras luego que te fueras decidi quedarme a ver si habia algun cambio y note la silueta de un erizo en la esmeralda.-comenzo a explicar.-Creo que si se trata de ese erizo del que me hablaste , ay que tener cuidado con el.-confirmo._

_-Bueno sera mejor avisarle a Tails.- dije colgando el celular._

_Ya era mas que obvio que se trataba de aquel erizo que habia llegado , asi que me dispuse a llamar a Tails para pedirle que nos vieramos , explicarle y asi poder idear algun tipo de plan ._

_Le pedi a Tails que lo vigilara en todo momento ya que se encontraba en su casa se le haria facil y ya luego entre Knuckles y yo lo vigilariamos cuando saliera. Nos pusimos deacuerdo y el se dirigio a su avisarle a su casa nuevamente. Pense que debia de avisarle a Amy pero crei que no era necesario , grave error._

_Pasaron los dias y como habiamos planeado Tails lo vigilaba en casa mientras Knuckles y yo lo haciamos cuando salia que al parecer le gustaba estar en casa de Amy casi todo el dia , parecia que el no tenia intensiones de hacer nada malo hasta que un dia…_

_**-Memories of Sonic pause-**_

_Ya estaba oscuro asi que decidi salir y continuar con mi busqueda a por Amy , era raro que no estuviese en casa tan tarde y me comenze a preocupar, "tal vez se quedo en casa de Cream" pense saliendo de el lugar._

* * *

><p><em>Silver salio de la base y comenzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo. No sabia a donde ir . <em>

_-"Que yo recuerde mi unico hogar es en la base ,no tengo a donde mas ir"-se dijo asi mismo mientras caminaba por las calles de New Station Square._

_Mientras estaba entrando en un parque le dio un fuerte dolor en la cabeza , accion por la cual se llevo las manos a esta sintiendo como caia en un banquito del lugar y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Abrio los ojos y noto que todo se habia tornado blanco como si estuviera en medio de la nada y comenzo a escuchar una voz._

_- "Yo solia tener una vida normal antes que todo pasara , yo no solia ser un ser oscuro y sin corazon…-le decia esa voz con un tono de reproche._

_- "Yo era feliz , tenia muchos amigos que queria y la tenia a ella y la amaba! La amaba con todo mi ser!- se notaba como aquella voz se quebraba , sonaba trizte pero, de quien era!- Silver buscaba en vano quien le hablaba aunque esa voz le era familiar. Hasta que la reconocio._

_-Si la amaba! Y ella solo me traiciono! Despues que iba a arriezgarlo todo por ella! - grito Silver contestandole a esa voz con una enorme ira en su mirada y sus ojos cristalizados .- Que acaso lo olvidaste! Por que yo lo llevo muy presente!- Los ojos del erizo se llenaron de odio y rencor pero esta vez sus ojos eran de un dorado brillante y aquella aura purpura habia desaparecido. Luego el recuerdo de aquel suceso que tanto dolor le causaba llego a su mente._

_**-Memories of Silver-**_

_Debia de tomar una decision , ella y yo no podriamos estar juntos a no ser que huyeramos y desapareciamos para siempre. Yo la amaba y hacia hasta lo imposible por estar con ella , pero el tener que estar juntos a escondidas me estaba cansando al igual que a ella y aunque al principio era divertido y mas bien resultaba ser un reto, pero sinceramente asi nunca podriamos ser completamente felices, aunque huir tampoco era la solucion._

_La razon por la cual nos manteniamos viendonos a escondidas era por que ella era una callejera y a eso a mis padres no les agradaba mucho en especial a mi madrastra ya que yo vengo de una familia muy reconocida y bastante adinerada y ella , una gata lila de ojos dorados, era una callejera pobre y sin familia pero aun asi la amaba al igual que ella a mi o eso pensaba. _

_El dia de nuestra huida fui a buscarla en Angel Island en un lugar en el centro de esta el cual parecia ser un tipo de altar que habia sido utilizado hace mucho para proteger una gran esmeralda vigilada por un equidna o algo asi se dice. Llegue y la espere pero nunca llego. La desilusion se apodero de mi por un momento hasta que a mi mente vino lo peor._

_- "Le habra pasado algo malo! Habra peliado otra vez con esos pandilleros y yo aqui pensando mal de ella!"- me cuestionaba cada vez mas hasta que decidi ir a buscarla ._

_Sali del lugar y corri hasta que llegue a un parque en el cual me detuve para recobrar las fuerzas , pero hubo algo me que llamo la tension o mas bien alguien._

_Me asome con cautela en la direccion en la cual vi que se dirigio , "Blaze? Pero que hace aqui y con el!" me cuestione en mis adentros al reconocerlos. _

_Estaba con un pajarraco verde llamado Jet The Hawk , el lider de la pandilla que en mas de una ocacion habian arremetido en contra de ella y que si yo no la hubiera ayudado quien sabe que habria ocurrido._

_Los vi dirigirse a un banco del lugar juntos , demasiado juntos diria yo! Pude notar que el le estaba explicando algo aunque no logre escuchar bien que, ella estaba cabizbaja cosa que me preocupo un poco hasta que vi que el le coloco el brazo sobre el hombro de ella y esta se le recosto en el pecho , "que rayos pasa aqui!" me comenze a cuestionar ya con ese sentimientos de celos y confusion en todo mi ser. _

_Depronto el la tomo del menton y la beso. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ya no me pude contener y me dirigi hasta ellos y lo eleve por los aires hasta dejarlo caer con fuerza en el estanque del parque, "mojado te ves mucho mejor" pense dando una media sonrisa . Luego me voltee a ver a Blaze quien estaba algo confusa , "sera que le extraña verme aqui?" pense acercandome a ella cuando senti que algo me golpeo en uno de mis costados , "ese maldito pajaro me las va a pagar todas de una". me gire y nuevamente lo eleve por los aires pero esta vez comenze a asfixiarlo y cuando estaba apunto de quedar inconsiente lo volvi a arrojar pero esta vez contra un arbol._

_-Silver basta!- me ordeno Blaze en un tono de miedo._

_Me gire nuevamente hacia ella ignorando Jet que yacia inconsiente en las raices de aquel arbol. Camine hacia ella con paso firme , queria que me explicara muchas cosas ._

_-Que esta pasando contigo! Alfin decidi dejarlo todo por ti y me dejas plantado por el!- le reproche señalando al ave inconsiente._

_-No Silver las cosas no son como crees , yo necesito explicarte para que puedas entender.- dijo ya con lagrimas en sus ojos la gata lila con un tono de suplica._

_-Pues dime que puede ser tan importante como para haberme dejado por el !- le grite ya con mas ira en mi mirada.- Y mas aun dejar que te besara tan descaradamente!- ay tuve que respirar profundo para poder tranquilizarme._

_-Yo no te he dejado por el!El fue el que me beso! Y si tengo una razon muy grande como para decidir que debemos separarnos.- ya las lagrimas se le habian echado a correr pero aun no entendia que me queria decir._

_-Si te beso y tu no le fuiste indiferente ...Separarnos?- mi expresion cambio por completo de una de ira a una de tristeza._

_-Si, separarnos , es mi decision y deberas aceptarla, por mas que te ame no puedo vivir oculta por siempre y eso lo sabes bien , sera por el bien de los dos.- respiro profundo y ya se disponia a irse cuando la tome del brazo._

_-No me has explicado bien que paso , eso de que nos ocultamos es mas bien una excusa por que ya los dos habiamos decidido que hariamos lo que fuera por estar juntos .- le dije mirandola fijo a los ojos._

_-…- no me dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza y continuo llorando._

_-Blaze te amo y tu lo sabes …- le dije levantando su rostro con suavidad.-… y me has traicionado.- en ese instante al recordar aquella escena la solte con brusquedad y me di la vuelta para irme , no queria saber nada de ella._

_**-Memories of Silver pause-**_

* * *

><p><em>Desperte tirada en el suelo de aquella cueva en la cual habia estado antes de cruzar aquel portal , algo extrañada me sente y me comenze a revisar el cuerpo y pude notar que no tenia ninguna herida ni sentia ningun tipo de dolor aunque me sentia rara.<em>

_- " Todo fue un sueño? , no es posible…- me comenze a cuestionar mientras recordaba lo sucedido.- .. No , todo fue demasiado real y doloroso ademas Shadow esta vivo yo lo se."- afirme dudosa pensando que me estaba volviendo loca._

_Entre en la cueva y no encontre ni el portal ni el brazalete de Shadow, "si todo fue un sueño , que hago aqui?"me cuestione deduciendo que alomejor me habia pegado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que habia quedado inconsiente._

_Sin darle mucha importancia a todo aquello me dispuse a salir de la cueva y me sente debajo de uno de los frondosos arboles del lugar ya con una expresion trizte._

_-Supongo que ya es tiempo de irme , ya visite este lugar que tanto habia querido ver y no tengo a nada ni a nadie por quien permanecer aqui, Sonic no me quiere y yo debo de olvidarlo.- dije cabizbaja dirigiendome al altar de Angel Island, ( __**N/A: En mi historia Station Square se encuentra en Angel Island ) **__queria hablar con alguien y pues el mas cercano era Knuckles._

_Camine hasta el altar y solo pude ver la Master Emerald cosa que me estuvo mas rara ya que Knuckles solo la deja sola en casos de emergencia y si algo acurria de todas formas la dejaba oculta. Lo nombre varias veces pero no obtuve respuesta. Me aleje del altar y camine por aquel bosque nuevamente hasta llegar a Station Square pero ahi fue cuando mas me extrañe, la ciudad estaba desierta ,aunque se veia justo igual a como cuando me fui no habia nadie, " donde se habran metido todos?" me cuestione mientras observaba confusa el lugar. Me sente en la acera esperando ver pasar a alguien pero no paso nada , " decido que me voy a ir y todos desaparecen" dije en voz baja con ironia._

_- "Estoy sola"- fue lo unico que logre decir antes de sentir como una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla._

* * *

><p><em>Los vi irse como siempre peleando y solo rode mis ojos y cerre la puerta para asi poder pensar bien en que lo que estaba pasando, era muy extraño , "por que esta vez la señal es distinta?" me cuestione desplomandome en el sofa de mi sala.<em>

_Tome un libro para tratar de distraerme ya que hasta que Sonic y Knuckles no se pusieran de acuerdo en que iban a hacer no podia hacer nada yo tampoco sin poder evitar recordar nuevamente lo sucedido…_

_**-Memories of Tails-**_

_Cenamos juntos , enverdad que su mirada me causaba algo de temor incluso su voz lo hacia , no sabia si iba a poder soportar mucho comportandome normal para que el erizo no notara nada._

_Pasaron par de dias y pues por lo menos casi siempre salia , creo que a casa de Amy. Todo se mantuvo normal aunque un dia me encontraba en mi cuarto listo para dormir cuando note un gran destello purpura en el cuarto del erizo. Me levante ,fui en direccion a su cuarto y gire la perilla con cuidado ,al entrar el destello habia desaparecido y Mephiles no estaba ,"alomejor volvio a sus tiempos" pense sin darle mucha importancia pero comenzo a hacer eso todas las noches aunque siempre estaba ahi en la mañana._

_Y asi transcurrieron los dias hasta que…_

_**-Memories of Tails pause-**_

_Sacudi mi cabeza ligeramente para salir de aquellos terribles recuerdos y pense en salir a buscar a Sonic e ayudarlo con la busqueda de Amy pero me detuve al recordar que lo mas provable era que Sonic ya habia dado con ella y estarian hablando,asi que preferi no estorbar._

_Di un suspiro profundo y pense que quizas con Knuckles , pero me detuve al recordar que estaba con Rouge y bueno ellos siempre estan pelieando ,asi que tampoco seria bueno ir con el . Volvi a pensar y a mi mente llego Cream pero ella se suponia que no debia de saber nada de lo que estaba pasando , "supongo que debo de ir por ahi solo y sin rumbo para por lo menos dejar de pensar en lo que sea" pense caminando arrastrando la cola y con las orejas abajo._

* * *

><p><em>Senti como unas gotas comenzaron a empapar mi cuerpo lo cual me hizo abrir mis ojos de golpe y ponerme en posicion de ataque pero al observar bien en donde me encontraba me relaje un poco y decidi salir de alli ya que no me queria seguir mojando. Estaba en medio de una cascada , "esto es Angel Island" dije en voz baja algo confuso al ver el altar donde aquel equidna cuidaba la Master Emerald pero este no estaba en su lugar.<em>

_Camine sin darle mucha importancia ya que si la robaban o no ese no era mi problema , ademas tenia bastante con los mios ya._

_- "Como rayos llegue aqui? Que paso con aquella base en la que me mantenian prisionero ? Es imposible que eso fuese un sueño , mas bien este lugar es un sueño por que de algo puedo estar seguro y es que muerto no estoy"- me seguia tratando de responder el porque y el como de todo lo que estaba pasando._

_Me deslice hasta que visualise una ciudad no muy grande y la cual parecia estar desierta. Camine por las solitarias calles hasta que a lo lejos pude distiguir aquella eriza rosa de antes y ya que no habia nadie mas me acerque._

_-Que haces aqui?- dijo el erizo sin mucho interes._

_-Eso mismo estaba por preguntarte.- dijo la eriza secandose las lagrimas y poniendose depie frente a Shadow._

_-Jump, sinceramente nose siquiera como llegue aqui , que yo recuerde la ultimavez estaba en aquel laboratorio donde por cierto pense verte morir.- dijo arqueando una ceja y cruzandose de brazos._

_-Si eso es lo que yo recuerdo a escepcion de que el muerto eras tu.- respondio ironica mostrandole una sonrisa burlona al erizo ._

_-Ja! Yo soy un hueso bastante duro de roer niña pero no estoy de animos para discutir contigo a menos que quieras pelear contra mi.- reto a la eriza mirandola con una media sonrisa y tronando sus nudillos._

_-Ajajaja… no me hagas reir , alomejor en otra ocacion ahora no me has dado motivos para pelear contigo sino para notar lo patetico que eres al querer pelear en un momento asi!- se burlo la eriza de el quien exploto ante semejante burla y se abalanzo contra ella._

_Amy callo al suelo con Shadow sobre ella , accion por la cual se sonrojo un poco aunque no sabia por que . Shadow la miro confuso , pensaba que con aquella accion ella se molestaria pero al parecer solo la incomodo un poco o eso penso al notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. _

_Ella lo miro a los ojos , aquellos ojos carmesi que lo hacian verse muy atractivo, pensaba mientras su sonrojo empeoraba , "Shadow es bastante lindo no lo puedo negar."_

_Sacudio su cabeza ante aquel pensamiento , "en que rayos estoy pensando!" cerro sus ojos con fuerza y fijo su vista hacia otro lugar._

_-Te puedes quitar de encima de mi ?- le pidio aun mirando en otra direccion._

_Shadow todavia no entendia bien por que aquella reaccion de parte de ella y por un momento se perdio en los ojos de la eriza color esmeraldas, "tiene unos ojos intrigantes lo cual los hace bastante atractivos , penso mientras la miraba hastq que ella cambio la vista y le pidio que se saliera , no le dio mucha importancia a lo que estaba pensando y se puso de pie , luego Amy se sento y le extendio su mano pero el no entendia por que o para que._

_-Juh?-musito confuso mientras observaba la mano de la eriza._

_-Me puedes ayudar a levantar aunque sea?- le dijo la eriza con su mano extendida._

_-Bien.- tomo su mano con poca delicadeza y la halo para que se pudiese levantar ._

_-Bien y ahora que?- le pregunto mientras lo observaba darse la vuela para observar el lugar._

_-Ni creas que estaremos juntos , yo trabajo solo.- musito aun dandole la espalda._

_-Ay no seas asi! Te guste o no debemos de estar juntos ya que al parecer somos los unicos aqui, ademas no estamos trabajando.- le recalco cruzandose de brazos._

_Shadow solo se quedo pensativo,en parte ella tenia razon , seria mejor que buscaran respuestas juntos ya que de seguro eso era otro juego de Mephiles y eso convertia a ese mundo en un laberinto de trampas._

_-Como sea pero solo seremos equipo y nada mas , ni se te ocurra volverme a abrazar como la ultima vez en el ARK.- dijo con algo de prepotencia en su voz,comenzando a caminar._

_-Jamas lo volveria a hacer ! Aquella vez fue solo una confusion no lo olvides.- dijo ya un poco molesta por aquel comentario y tono tan prepotente por parte del erizo._

_-Confusion en pleno dia , hmp , tienes que ser bastante tonta como para confundir el negro con el azul.- dijo ya dandole la cara a la eriza mirandola fijo._

_-…- Amy no pudo decir nada ante aquellas palabras de Shadow , por mas que fuese el tenia razon , como era posible que lo hubiera confundido de esa forma?_

_Amy se adelanto para ignorarlo se sentia patetica y no queria seguir con el tema._

_Shadow solo se encogio de hombros y con una sonrisa triunfante siguio caminando junto a la eriza que ya iba bastante adelante aunque eso no era problema para el era mejor mantener distancia._

* * *

><p><em>Ese dolor continuaba torturandome mientras seguia sumergido en aquella nube blanca con aquella voz que no lo me dejaba quieto , era una insoportable , esa voz era de su conciencia. Era el su mente reclamandole para que volviera a ser quien algun dia fue , un ser bueno y con corazon no el que era ahora , un ser despiadado y sin alma.<em>

_Silver no podia hacer nada en contra de lo que era ahora , habia algo que lo obligaba a comportarse asi y no lo podia evitar, ese algo que ayudaba a Mephiles a que lo pudiera controlar pero no sabia que era. _

_-Silver tienes que encontrar la forma de librarte de eso que te esta convirtiendo en un monstruo , ella te necesita y lo sabes no seas egoista.- volvio a hablar aquella voz._

_-Me necesita? Juh ! Que se vaya con su pajarito salvador!- dijo Silver ya cansado de aquella situacion volviendo a sentir una punzada en su cabeza haciendolo recordar nuevamente._

_**-Memories of Silver-**_

_Estaba apunto de salir del parque cuando senti que un gran calenton me rodeo y una luz me cego provocando que me colocara las manos en forma de cruz en mi rostro para protegerme._

_Al sentir que la luz disminuyo me quite las manos del rostro y abri los ojos para notar un gran aro de fuego que me aprisionaba , "pero que?" musite algo sorprendido._

_Me gire y logre divisar a aquella gata lila acercarse a mi a paso firme aun llorando , " que pretende ahora?" me cuestione molesto y volviendome a girar . Intente saltar aquel aro pero este crecia tan pronto me acercaba , era inutil._

_-Silver…- dijo llegando y colocandose en frente de mi secandose las lagrimas.- … yo tambien te amo … pero por ese mismo sentimiento es por el cual me tengo que alejar de ti.- dijo cabizbaja._

_-Si claro te alejas de mi para acercarte a tu amiguito que conveniente!- le dije en un tono sarcastico sin mirarla._

_-No claro que no , yo no quiero nada con el , el me repugna!- dijo casi gritando ._

_-Eso se nota.- seguia hablandole sarcasticamente ._

_-Ahhg no me hables asi , me hieren tus palabras eres un insencible!- comenzo a llorar nuevamente la gata lila , eso ya me estaba cansando._

_-Si,si, ahora soy yo el incensible , perdoname que no te pueda tratar con amor despues de verte besandote con otro y que me digas que me vas a dejar!- al decir eso cree un campo magnetico y lo extendi para apagar el fuego y me fui , dejando a aquella traidora atras._

_**-Memories of Silver pause-**_

_Abri los ojos y ya no estaba el lugar en blanco ni escuchaba mas esa voz._

_- "Que fue eso?- me cuestione comenzando a olvidar lo sucedido sin poderlo evitar y sintiendo como poco a poco aquella aura purpura se apoderaba nuevamente de mi tanto en mi cuerpo como en mis ojos._

_Comenze a caminar volviendome a cuestionar a donde hiria con equella expresion seria de antes preguntandome nuevamente a donde podria ir hasta que mire hacia el cielo y note que ya estaba oscureciendo._

_- "Como es posible que el dia haya pasado tan rapido si acabo de salir de la base?" - se cuestione mirando al cielo y comenzando a caminar nuevamente a la base algo confuso ._

_Estaba pasando cerca de un callejon que le parecia familiar pero no sabia por que hasta que se detuvo y logro divisar una figura felina a lo lejos que le parecia muy familiar._

_-Silver?- musito una gata lila incredula acercandose a el ._

* * *

><p><em>Noto que estaba oscureciendo y que Silver no habia regresado , eso le preocupaba un poco pero tenia algo mas importante que hacer , debia de proceder con su plan asi que le daria hasta que terminara para que Silver regresara.<em>

_-Me llamo amo?- le dijo una voz masculina en penumbras sin mostrarse._

_-Si , es hora de actuar.-Le dijo Mephiles con voz serena._

_-Perfecto ! Ahora mismo saldre para haya.- dijo con una sonrisa malevola dandose vuelta para salir del lugar._

_-Otra cosa, no me falles o tendras que anfrontar las consecuencias!- le amenazo en oscuro con una mirada asesina._

_-Jamas amo! No me lo tienes que recordar.- le dijo mirandolo sobre su hombro y saliendo de alli._

_-Sonic The Hedgehog no sabes lo que te espera !-dijo el oscuro para si saliendo del lugar._

**_Continuara!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tan tan tannnnnnnnnnnn (8) xD ese es el final de mi chap VII ! Que les parecio? o.o a mi me encanto! ^_^ y bueno ya les dije aki les traje una sola version ya pronto vendre con la version de Blaze sera una traidora! o tendra unos motivos suficientemente grandes para haber echo lo que hizo ( yo creo que no . hahaha ) y bueno poco a poco se comienzan a relacionar nuestros protagonistas 3 y por si alguno lo penso no estan en una ciudad llena de zoombies xD ( yo lo pense u.u) y pues sin mas que decir los dejo hasta el prox chap ;D see ya! y y y ... como siempre :3 dejen reviews que por cierto grax un millon a los que me han dejado ustedes son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo :DD se les kiere a toodos los que me leen ^_^ bye bye!<em>**


	8. Amy donde estas?

_**Puuff no lo puedo creer! alfin termine el chap 8 :D ( no me pueden culpar . ) y bueno se que siempre digo lo mismo pero sorry! D= la creatividad se pelio con Rouge y no me queria decir que hacer con ella xDD pro yaa ( aunq cuando vean que me dijo pensaran que sigue molesta con Rouge xDD) y he aqui como les prometi la version de Blaze de la historia ;) y sigo con los memories de los personajes y hoy hara aparicion un nuevo personaje :)) quien sera! tan tan tann xDD Bueno ya me despido hasta el final del chap ( nose emocionen -.-) y espero que les guste! Y a los que dejaron reviews mil gracias :D ustedes son el motivo por el cual sigo escribiendo :) y ya ya se acabaron los sentimentalismos xDD Disfrutenlo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap VIII: Amy donde estas?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Escucho aquella gata lila nombrarlo cosa que le extraño bastante aunque no le dio mucha importancia y siguio caminando para alejarse de aquel lugar e ir a la base, pero algo lo detuvo. Un aro de fuego lo rodeo impidiendole el paso cosa que lo hizo enojar bastante , mas de lo que ya estaba , miro hacia tras de si y vio nuevamente aquella gata de la cual se podia notar que salia humo de su mano , era mas que obvio que ella era la causante de aquel pequeño incendio que lo rodeaba, pronto aquella punzada en su cabeza volvia pero era mucho mas leve.<p>

-Silver porfavor no te vayas dejame explicarte!- le suplico Blaze quien habia llegado corriendo, se le notaba agitada.

-Tu quien eres! - le cuestiono con algo de indiferencia , queria saber como es que ella sabia su nombre y como era tan estupida para atacarlo.

-Quien soy!- dijo sorprendida al escuchar aquella ultima pregunta del erizo- Silver no sabes quien soy?- pregunto ya con un tono de tristeza.

-No! y sinceramente no me interesa saber quien puedes ser callejera aunque algo si se y es que eres bastante estupida como para enfrentarme de esta manera.- le dijo con indiferencia cruzandose de brazos- Y por tu bien sera mejor que quites esto de mi camino!- la amenazo mientras le señalaba aquel aro de fuego que obstruia su paso.

- Es que tanto me odias que quieres pensar que no me conoces!- Exclamo con tristeza ya con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Mira te lo voy a decir una sola vez ! No te conosco , no se quien eres y sinceramente no me importa saberlo ! - Exclamo mirandola con prepotencia , en el fondo si sentia un resentimiento hacia ella pero no sabia por que y tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

-Mientes! Y no pienso dejarte ir hasta que me dejes explicarte lo que enrealidad paso !- exclamo secandose las lagrimas entrando en el aro de fuego- Silver por favor te necesito escuchame.- le pidio tomando sus manos con delicadeza mirandolo directo a los ojos .

-Yo no tengo por que mentirte ni quiero que me expliques lo que segun tu paso! Me estas confundiendo!- le dijo soltandose bruscamente de sus manos.- Y si quieres un favor pideselos a alguien a quien le importe y creeme ese no soy yo.- dijo mirandola con ojos asesinos para luego elevarse por los aires y salir de aquella escena que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas .

- "Quien se cree que es!" penso ya descendiendo frente a la base.

* * *

><p>Llegue a casa de Cream quien me recibio con una gran sonrisa al igual que su Chao como siempre pero no vi a Amy, "alomejor no me quiere ver"pense mientras Cream me hacia pasar.<p>

-Dime Sonic que te trae por mi casa?- pregunto alegre e inoscentemente cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Bueno Cream lo que pasa es que estoy buscando a Amy , de casualidad no esta por aqui?- pregunte dudoso pensando que alomejor si Amy se encontraba alli no me lo diria.

-A Amy? - pregunto algo extrañada ya que Sonic nunca buscaba a Amy.

-Si Amy?- afirmo.

-A bueno pues a la verdad es que hace un par de dias que no la veo , me tiene olvidada.- dijo con un tono de tristeza y con sus orejitas agachadas.- pero para que la buscas?- le pregunto con curiosidad aunque su voz seguia sonando con tristeza.

-Es que le tengo que decir algo importante.- dije rascandome la cabeza no sabia si decirle o no lo que ocurria preferia mejor que Tails lo hiciera.

-Ah bueno pues espero la encuentres pronto y si lo haces por favor dile que se acuerde de mi ! - exclamo alegre aunque no entendi por que asi que solo asenti con la cabeza para luego salir de su casa.

Me estaba comenzando a frustrar , ya la habia buscado por todas partes y no habia señales de que estuviera cerca siquiera. Asi que comenze a correr hasta que decidi ir a ver a Knuckles y Rouge para ver que habian hecho desde lo de la señal ya que en todo este tiempo estuve buscando a Amy de un lugar a otro sin parar. Ya estaba oscureciendo y alomejor ellos la habian encontrado o eso esperaba.

* * *

><p>Estaba caminando sin rumbo y sin animos , me sentia inutil . Luego de una larga caminata llegue a un acantilado cerca de la playa en donde todo habia comenzado. Me sente en el borde de este mirando el atardecer de aquel dia cerre los ojos y comenze a buscar cualquier opcion que nos ayudara a mantener a todos seguros por si el regresaba pero no se le ocurria nada , "vaya inteligencia inpertinente donde andas cuando te necesito?" penso con sarcasmo mientras se recostaba aun con las piernas colgando con sus brazos detras de la cabeza y nuevamente sin poder evitarlo recordo ese suceso…<p>

_**-Memories of Tails-**_

Un dia desperte y el no estaba asi que llame a Sonic de inmediato y le avise para que lo buscara por los alrededores ya que en la noche anterior no habia visto aquel resplandor purpura como siempre.

Sali a buscar a Amy para ver si ella estaba con el pero al llegar a la casa de esta note que la puerta estaba abierta y que todo estaba tirado por el suelo , parecia que hubiese ocurrido una pelea en ese lugar o algo asi , tambien note sangre y pedazos de vidrio por todas partes. Al ver todo esto me altere y decidi llamar nuevamente a Sonic pero no me contesto , lo mas probable era que lo habia dejado en casa asi que llame a Knuckles.

-Hola, Tails?- me contesto algo confuso.

-Si Knuckles soy yo , veras es que no me puedo comunicar con Sonic y necesito que busque a Amy!- le dije ya algo alterado por como estaban pasando las cosas.

-Ey amigo calmate si? Amy tiene que estar bien.- me intento calmar.

-No , no lo esta ! Acabo de llegar a su casa y todo esta echo un desastre parece que hubo una pelea aqui y tambien encontre sangre!- le comenze a explicar agitandome cada vez mas.

-Sangre! Wow ahora si es grave amigo y dices que Sonic no te contesta?- su voz era serena aunque tambien estaba algo nervioso y preocupado.

-Si! Y lo que pasa es que hace un rato llame a Sonic para decirle que Mephiles no estaba en casa cuando desperte y salio a buscarlo , de seguro dejo su movil y por eso no contesta.- dije ya intentando calmarme.

-Si el desaparecio y Amy tambien y mas dejando esa clase de rastros lo que ocurre no es nada bueno! Saldre de inmediato a buscarlos !- me dijo colgando el celular .

Esta vez no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados asi que decidi ir a buscar a Rouge a su departamento.

Corri hasta mi taller para buscar el tornado x y asi poder tener mas ventaja y asi ahorraria energias . Vole hasta el departamento de Rouge y aterrize cerca para luego observar con horror el lugar.

El departamento de Rouge estaba aun mas destrozado que el de Amy y habia mucha mas sangre , y tal y como en casa de Amy , Rouge no estaba fue ay cuando pense lo peor . Pense llamar a Knuckles para avisarle pero al voltearme el estaba llegando al lugar con una mirada de furia y enojo con los puños cerrados.

Knuckles se detuvo a la par de mi…

_**-Memories of Tails pause-**_

Senti que derrepente todo oscurecio y al abrir los ojos note un erizo de sonrisa despreocupada , color verde muy parecido a Sonic mirandome extraño. Me pare frente a el y este me miro de arriba abajo cosa que me incomodo un poco y me hizo dar un paso hacia atras quedando al borde del acantilado.

-Disculpa no queria asustarlo , solo pasaba por el lugar y te vi tirado en el suelo y pense ver si estabas bien.- dijo el erizo verde intentando calmarme.

-Ahh , lo siento es que ando algo nervioso…- le dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos un poco apenado.-… y bueno gracias por preguntar si estoy bien!- le dije ya mas sereno con una mano en el cuello.

-Es bueno saberlo , yo soy Scourge.- se presento alejandose un poco de mi para que asi me alejara del acantilado.

-Mucho gusto Scourge ! Yo soy Tails! - me presente con algo de entusiasmo aunque seguia preocupado.

-Un placer , y dime por que tan nervioso si se puede saber?- pregunto el erizo verde sin mucho interes.

-Bien es que nose si deba decirte aun , no es por desconfiado es mas bien para no alarmar a nadie.- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-De acuerdo pero si necesitas ayuda me la puedes pedir , soy muy rapido y bastante fuerte sin presumir claro.- me dijo con una media sonrisa guiñandome el ojo al igual que Sonic cosa que me hizo sentir que podia confiar en el y que podria ser de ayuda.

-Gracias , te gustaria ir a mi taller y asi te explico lo que ocurre? Creo que tal vez puedes ser de ayuda.- le dije no muy seguro pero sabia que necesitariamos toda la ayuda que fuera posible , ademas me caia bien.

-Ah… es que … bueno yo necesito encontrar donde pasar la noche , es que mi casa se quemo mientras estuve fuera.- dijo algo apenado con su vista en el suelo.

-Cielos que mal , pero si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa el tiempo que quieras , vivo solo y me sobra espacio demas!.- le propuse con entusiasmo.

-Enserio! Muchas gracias amigo deverdad te lo agradesco!- me dijo ya mirandome con una mirada que se me hacia dificil de describir , no sabia si era de alegria o mas bien de triunfo , era extraño.

-No es nada!-Dije agitando las manos para luego nos dirigimos a mi casa.

* * *

><p>Se fue sin darle interes a lo que le estaba diciendo mientras yo permanecia en el aro de fuego que habia creado para retenerlo envano hacia ya un momento atras, "enserio no se recuerda de mi?" me cuestione pensando que no podia haber otra explicacion para su actitud. Todo era muy confuso , habia pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro ultimo encuentro 2 años para ser precisa, habia pensado que Jet no habia cumplido con su parte y que no volveria a ver a Silver. Pero gracias a Chaos no fue asi.<p>

_**-Memories of Blaze-**_

Estaba muy emocionada. Alfin estaria con Silver para siempre y sin tener que escondernos mas de su familia que tanto me odiaba, nos hiriamos lejos , "lo amo tanto!" pensaba mientras recogia mis cosas.

-Hola mi querida Blaze.- me saludo aquel repugnante pajaro de nombre Jet.

-Que quieres ahora!- le dije con indiferencia sin mirarlo.

-Jum , que formas de hablarle a tu ex, gatita…- se me acerco colocando una mano en mi hombro la cual retire de inmediato y me gire para darle una mirada asesina para que se largara de alli.-…vine ha hacer un trato contigo.- dijo con una sonrisa macabra y una ceja arriba.

-Ahg ! Ni me recuerdes la peor cochinada que he echo en mi vida!- le dije con una expresion de asco al escuchar la frase "ex".- Y estas muyyy equivocado si piensas que hare un trato contigo , no me interesa asi que te puedes ir por donde viniste.- le dije con desprecio cerrando un bulto en donde habia metido mis cosas para irme con Silver y colocandolo en mi espalda. Me disponia a irme hasta que hablo nuevamente.

-Por el bien de tu amado Silver lo haras.- dijo muy seguro de si mismo caminando hacia mi a paso firme.

-Silver? Tu no puedes hacerle nada yo no te lo permitire! Asi que busca otro modo para chantagearme!- le grite , no hay cosa que mas me moleste que me amenazen.

-Yo no…pero esto si.- dijo abriendo su ala derecha en donde tenia una especie de esmeralda en forma de estrella de color purpura.

Al ver la joya retrocedi con miedo , sabia lo que era capaz de hacer , esa esmeralda fue la causante de la muerte de mi familia o mas bien de que esta se matara entre si , razon por la cual no tube de otra que convertirme en una callejera.

-No… de donde la sacaste! Yo la habia destruido hace un tiempo atras , no es posible.- le cuestione temerosa.

-Bueno querida esta joya es indestructible y muy engañosa.- me dijo mientras la guardaba nuevamente.- Asi que haras el trato conmigo sino quieres que tu amado erizo sufra las consecuencias.- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla mientras yo estaba en shock.

-Que... quieres que haga?- le dije de mala gana retirando su ala saliendo del shock.

-Mucho mejor. Quiero que vuelvas conmigo y que cortes con ese erizo de una vez y por todas "para siempre"- dijo triunfante poniendo enfasis en la ultima frase.

Yo solo baje mi cabeza mientras una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla derecha callendo al suelo . No podia hacer nada en contra de el , debia de acceder a su oferta quiera o no. Se que de una manera a otra , elija lo que elija destruiria a Silver ,pero prefiero que siga con vida aunque me odie .

-Acepto- dije arrojando el bulto al suelo. Me sentia aprisionada , queria llorar hasta que se me secaran los ojos y me doliera el pecho , no sabia como se lo diria a Silver ni como reaccionaria.

-Lo imagine.- me tomo la mano y me saco del lugar.-Ahora ven conmigo ya luego hablaras con esa rata.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras yo estaba destrozada por dentro pero eso no se quedaria asi.

- "En cuanto tenga la oportunidad le arrebatare la maldita joya y le dare su merecido!"

_**-Memories of Blaze pause-**_

-"Esta vivo pero no se que es lo que le pasa , le noto extraño pero nose que es , es algo en sus ojos o mas bien en todo su ser , pero que?" -Se cuestionaba en sus adentros mientras caminaba fuera de aquel callejon , se dirigia a ver a Jet .

Mientras caminaba y pensaba en lo sucedido senti que algo que me seguia y me puse alerta aunque segui con mi marcha. Estaba apunto de llegar a la casa del ave cuando comenzo a llover con fuerza y no tube de otra mas que refugiarme en una cueva que se encontraba cerca de alli.

* * *

><p>Ya habia llegado al altar de la Master Emerald y como era de esperarse ese equidna no me pudo alcanzar y tampoco lo logre divisar cerca. Subi los escalones y me quede viendo la joya con detenimiento , para ese entonces ya estaba de su color natural, y me comenze a recordar de todo lo sucedido aquel dia.<p>

_**-Memories of Rouge-**_

Me encontraba tranquilamente recostada en el sofa de la sala de mi departamento cuando senti que tocaron la puerta con brusquedad accion que me sobresalto un poco. Me puse de pie y camine con sigilo en direccion a esta pero antes de llegar la puerta exploto en mil pedazos y con la fuerza de la explocion vole por los aires y choque contra un enorme espejo que tenia en la pared principal de mi sala rompiendolo y sintiendo como varios pedazos de vidrio se me incrustaban en la piel.

Al poder reaccionar mire a todos lados para ver a travez del humo al maldito que me habia echo eso , era ese erizo del que me habia hablado Sonic y aunque no lo conocia no me caia muy bien que digamos y ahora menos. Me puse depie para atacarlo pero cuando se despejo un poco el humo vi algo que me dejo perpleja , llevaba a Amy con el y aunque parecia que estaba gravemente herida estaba caminando junto a el con el brazo de el que le rodeaba toda la cintura de la cual podia notar que emanaba sangre.

-Dame la Chaos Emerald que tienes en tu poder !- ordeno Mephiles apretando con fuerza a Amy.

-Yo no tengo ninguna esmeralda! Sueltala ahora mismo o te arrepentiras!- le amenaze poniendome en posicion de ataque.

-Si la tienes! Esto me guio hasta aqui por que la detecto.- dijo muy seguro sacando una joya en forma de estrella color purpura muy brillante.- Y ella viene conmigo o no Amy?- dijo frunciendo el ceño viendola y poniendole mas presion a la cintura de Amy que solo pudo hacer una expresion de dolor.

-Yo no teng…- calle bruscamente cuando vi pasar la chaos emerald que mantenia oculta por un lado mio dando a parar a manos de Mephiles.

-Decias?- me dijo en un tono sarcastico mientras tomaba la joya y me miraba alzando una ceja.

-Ahg! Me artaste te vas a arrepentir por todo! Por mi casa , mi joya , mi amiga y por lo que me hiciste a mi!- le amenaze alzando vuelo y dandole una patada voladora que me esquivo sin problemas y provoco que al caer me quebrara una pierna.

-Ahhh!- gemi de dolor agarrandome con fuerza la pierna mientras el se me acercaba aun con Amy agarrada a su costado.

Depronto se me nublo la vista , todo se torno de un purpura intenso hasta que perdi el conocimiento.

_**-Memories of Rouge pause-**_

-La proxima vez tu caminas y yo vuelo!- escuche a Knuckles tras de mi quejarse sacandome de mis recuerdos.

-Ay! Knuky que mucho te quejas , para ser un guardian eres muy flojo.- le dije en tono de burla.

-Ja! Ahora yo soy el flojo! Camina desde casa de Tails aqui y luego veremos quien es el flojo!- comenzo a gruñir el equidna con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados.

-Neh , para que caminar si puedo volar?- le dije acercandome a el mirandolo picaramente .

-…- no dijo nada solo se me quedo viendo con los ojos como platos y comenzandose a sonrojar.

-Vaya ni siquiera le puedes responder a una dama como yo , ves que eres un flojo?- le dije con una media sonrisa parandome frente a el.

-No-no-no es flojera!- hablo alfin con coraje mirandome fijamente.

-Ah entonces es que te pongo tan nervioso que no me puedes hablar.- le dije picaramente colocando mis manos en mi cintura.

-No sueñes tanto Rouge que te lo vas a creer.- me dijo mirandome de arriba abajo en un tono burlon.

-Y no es cierto?-

-Ehh… pues…- ay si que se puso colorado por completo y ni siquiera pudo verme a los ojos.

-Lo ves? Si es cierto aunque lo niegues yo se que me quieres y que te preocupas por mi.- le dije acercandome mas pero esta vez dio un paso hacia atras con la mirada perdida.

_**-Memories of Knuckles-**_

Luego de que Tails me llamara y supe lo que estaba pasando pense en Rouge y senti que estaba en peligro ya luego se que Sonic habria encontrado a Amy o eso pensaba, asi que me dirigi directo al departamento de la vampiresa.

Mientras iba de camino a paso rapido me cuestionaba el por que me preocupaba por ella si sabia que ella se sabia defender sola ademas de que lo que pasara con ella me valia madres o no? Segui con mi camino evitanto pensar en lo que fuese . Al salir del bosque pude divisar un humo negro que al parecer parecia emanar de la casa de Rouge , "No, llegue tarde" me lamente mientras corria a toda prisa.

Llegue y note que Tails ya estaba alli pero enrealidad no le di mucha importancia , tenia una ira y rabia que jamas habia sentido y solo pude hacer mas que ver los restos del lugar, lo que quedaba de el , habia vidrios rotos de un aparente espejo llenos de sangre y pedazos de madera por todo el lugar , al parecer de la puerta , tambien habia una pared bastante abollada de la cual supuse que se encontraba el espejo destruido por lo cual deduje que ese maldito bastardo habia arrojado a Rouge contra el espejo luego de entrar al destruir la puerta.

-Knuckles?- me pregunto temeroso el zorrito.

Yo solo alcance a bajar la cabeza y cerrar mis puños , con una expresion de rabia y coraje , se habia metido con Rouge y eso lo pagaria muy caro y por su bien esperaba que ella estuviera con vida.

-Knuckles que haremos! Ese erizo es muy peligroso y tiene a Amy y a Rouge en su poder!- grito con desesperacion Tails.

-Tu no haras nada.- le dije con indiferencia y me di la vuelta para salir de alli cuando senti que aterrizaba frente a mi.

-Amy y Rouge son mis amigas tambien y de ninguna forma me quedare sin hacer nada por ayudarlas!- aclaro con sus puños cerrados mirandome fijamente.

Sabia que ese zorro era un testarudo asi que debia de pensar en como mantenerlo al margen de la situacion ya que no queria que nadie mas resultara herido.

-Mira Tails no te pido que no hagas nada pero pienso que sera mejor que vigiles a Cream por si tambien quiere hacerle daño.- le dije impaciente por largarme y patearle el trasero a ese bastardo.

-Mmm…- lo penso por un momento.-… tienes razon , ire con ella pero si pasa algo promete que me lo informaras!- pidio resignado.

Yo solo asenti con la cabeza y sali corriendo de alli , no sabia por donde buscar pero si fuera necesario los buscaria hasta debajo de cada roca de todo Angel Island.

Mis preguntas habian sido contestadas. Lo que pasara con ella me importaba mas de lo que pensaba. La queria y me preocupaba por ella por mas que me negara a aceptarlo.

_**-Memories of Knuckles pause-**_

Baje la cabeza con pesadez y la agite ligeramente para ignorar mi pasado por un momento, ella me importa mucho y la quiero pero no es el momento de que ella lo sepa o mas bien de que lo sepa por mi.

-Por que no lo aceptas de una buena vez!- grito con enojo y frustracion con sus ojos ya cristalizados por las lagrimas que clamaban por salir.

Derrepente la esmeralda volvio a brillar con intensidad y se torno purpura nuevamente pero el destello nos cego por completo he hizo que nos cubrieramos el rostro. No pudimos reaccionar hasta que sentimos que el destello se habia reducido casi por completo pero al observar la Master Emerald notamos que habia una nueva silueta la cual no pudimos identificar por que ya estaba apunto de desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Amy y Shadow vagaban por la desierta ciudad de Angel Island buscando que alguien o algo les diera una explicacion sobre lo que estaba pasando. Caminaron en silencio con sus esfuerzos en vano de encontrar algun ser vivo pero nada ocurrio.<p>

-Vamos tengo una idea.- comando Amy mientras se dirigia a las afueras de la ciudad.

Shadow la miro con el ceño fruncido como diciendole que quien se creia que era para decidir lo que harian.

-De cuando aca tu mandas?- hablo alfin parandose frente a ella amenazante.

-Desde que a la forma de vida perfecta no se le ocurre ninguna idea mejor que andar dando vueltas por ahi sin rumbo.- le dijo haciendo un puchero infantil cruzada de brazos.-

-Jump! A ver niña que se te ocurrio?- cuestiono con fastidio.

-Primero que nada negrito me llamo Amy! Entiendes? A-my no niña! - respondio altanera.- Y estaba pensando ir a casa de un amigo que tiene un taller en el cual habia construido un tipo de base por si ocurria alguna emergencia.-

-Bien , supongo que no es mala idea A-my!- respondio burlon al nombrarla aunque ya no estaba con aquella expresion molesta , se podia notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- Ah! Y me llamo Shadow ! Sha-dow! no negrito! - continuaba haciendole burla a la eriza rosa.

-Ok! Vamos Sha-dow! - dijo con una gran sonrisa comenzando a caminar a la casa de su amigo Tails en donde debia de estar el taller y por ende la base ignorando las bromas del erizo.

Era la primera vez que Shadow no se comportaba tan serio y amargado con ella y aunque no duro mucho eso la hizo sentirse mas comoda con su compañia ya que debia de aceptar que momentos antes le intimidaba un poco ya que siempre estaba serio y se mostraba rudo pero el no era malo y eso lo sabia , incluso se sintio en cierto modo segura junto a el.

Shadow sintio un sentimiento extraño , hacia tiempo que no sonreia siquiera ya desde que lo habian atrapado siempre lo hacia sarcasticamente para molestar a Silver y Mephiles y no porque sintiera ganas de hacerlo ,pero ahora si lo hizo por que queria , le caia bien esa eriza rosa y era la primera vez que no sentia que se debia de cuidar las espaldas de alguien con quien compartia una mision.

Se adentraron en el bosque que los llevaria al sur de la isla y donde se encontraba el taller , pero esta vez caminaban uno a la par del otro y no se sentia tension en el ambiente.

* * *

><p>Llegue a la base aun pensando en lo que habia ocurrido esa tarde y cuestionandome el por que no recordaba nada de lo que habia hecho mientras sentia que esa punzada comenzaba a aumentar mas y mas. Camine hasta la oficina de Mephiles para reportarme , me encontraba de mal humor y lo menos que queria era problemas con el.<p>

-Ya estoy aqui , necesita algo?- le cuestione deseando que me dijera que no y que me largara a otra parte para poder descansar.

-Jumph , no necesito nada mi querido Silver pero me gustaria saber como pasaste el dia libre.- hablo con cierta curiosidad el oscuro con una sonrisa malevola acercandose al erizo plateado saliendo de la oscuridad.

-La verdad no fue nada interesante y a decir verdad nose ni porque ando tan cansado y con una maldita punzada en la cabeza que me tiene con un humor de perros.- me queje sobandome la cabeza haciendo una leve expresion de dolor.

-Ya veo…- dijo viendome pensativo.-… ve al laboratorio de transformacion que quiero hacerte unos examenes , ya luego podras descansar lo que quieras.- ordeno.

Asenti con la cabeza y me dirigi al dichoso laboratorio mientras el me seguia por detras , me pregunto que es lo que me hara esta vez aunque a decir verdad me siento tan horrible que no me importa.

Me hizo señas para que me recostara en una camilla . Me recoste y luego me comenzo a amarrar , lo que venia no iba a ser agradable y eso lo sabia pero , "por que le permito que me haga lo que quiere y maneje a su antojo!" me cuestione para luego sentir ese maldito dolor en mi cabeza venir una y otra vez haciendome gemir del dolor y cerrar mis ojos y puños con fuerza.

-Tranquilo Silver! Luego de esto quedaras como nuevo.- me dijo poniendome un suero del cual se notaba un liquido purpura pasando por una manga y entrando en mi cuerpo con rapidez.

Esta vez me mordi el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar gritar , ese liquido me estaba quemando por dentro y no podia hacer nada ,pero estuvo asi por varios minutos hasta que todo se nublo y perdi el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Cuando estaba apunto de llegar al altar note a lo lejos nuevamente ese resplandor purpura que al parecer venia de la Master Emerald.<p>

Corri con todas mis fuerzas pero al llegar este ya habia desaparecido.

-Que ocurrio?- les pregunte a Knuckles y a Rouge quienes parecian tener cara de frustracion.

-No pudimos ver que era.- dijo Knukles aun sin mirarme.

-Mas bien quien era.- lo corrigio Rouge.

-Quien? Fue otra silueta?- pregunte ya con desesperacion.

-Si lo era pero no pudimos ver que era , pero si se que era un erizo que bien podia ser Mephiles.- hablo Rouge muy segura.

-Si era el ! No tengo la menor duda.- confirmo tambien el equidna rojo volteandome a ver.

-Si eso es cierto quiere decir que ya esta aqui!- exclame con temor.- Por cierto , encontraron a Amy!- pregunte con la esperanza de que me dijeran que si.

-Pense que tu la buscarias?- hablo Rouge algo sorprendida.

-Si! La busque por todas partes pero no la encuentro! - dije frustrado. Debia de encontrarla ahora mas que nunca estaba mas que seguro de que el oscuro hiria a por ella.

-Nosotros hablamos con Tails pero regresamos luego para vigilar la Esmeralda.- explico la murcielaga.

-Si! Y para nada por que no pudimos ver la señal con presicion aunque te vuelvo a decir con certeza que ese era Mephiles , tenia que ser! - hablo por fin Knuckles.- Espera! Como es posible que no encontraras a Amy! - me cuestiono sorprendido .

-Si ! Ya se! Y estoy desesperado nose que hacer Amy nunca se habia desaparecido de esa forma y temo por ella.- exclame frustrado saliendo a toda velocidad del altar dejando a Knuckles y Rouge con cara de preocupacio y temor.

"Te voy a encontrar asi sea lo ultimo que haga! Amy donde estas!" me dije en mis adentros mientras la buscaba con desesperacion en medio de la noche.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les gustoooo lo se todo :3 hahaha y se que se quedaron con las ganas de mas ;) haha pero nose preocupen que tratare de no tardarme como con este chap ( tratare u.u) pero ya vieron pronto sabran que fue lo que hizo el oscuro y un nuevo aliado se ha unido al grupo en contra del oscuro :) haha es que siempre ponen a Scourge de malo y pues a mi en lo particular Shadow no es el unico "malo" me gusta y espero pronto hacer un fic de el pero eso es shhh :X no dije nada! . hahaha pero nada me despido espero que les haya gustado y como siempre porfavorrrrrrrrrr dejen reviews! No es que me tarde por que quiero pero si veo que les interesa la historia me motivo mas :D hahahah pero nada nos vemos hasta el proximo chap que sera dedicado a Amy y Shadow e.e ya que me he dado cuenta que no los he mencionado mucho y la historia es d ellos que especialll tssss ya ya nos vemos bye bye :D se les quiere! <em>**


	9. Las cosas se comienzan a aclarar

_**Aqui les traigo el chap 9 me tarde un poco pero bueno ya aqui esta! , espero que lo disfruten les traje mas Shadamy :)hahah las cosas se comienzan a aclarar y todo comienza a colocarse en su lugar que pasara? jumm bueno pues lean y lo sabran ^^ **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap:IX- Las cosas se comienzan a aclarar<strong>_

* * *

><p>Me resguarde de la lluvia en aquella enorme cueva , una cueva comun y corriente o eso pense. Comenze a adentrarme mas y mas debido a que habia mucha brisa y la lluvia entraba con facilidad a la cueva y me estaba mojando. Al sentirme en un lugar seguro o mas bien seco me sente en una roca para observar el lugar.<p>

Estaba en una cueva bastante amplia y se podia notar un par de tuneles al final de esta , me estuvo raro que estuviera tan limpia y que no tenia goteras . Segui observando y logre distinguir una brillante luz en uno de los tuneles.

- "Quizas sea una salida , pero ya es de noche asi que esa luz tiene que ser artificial , me pregunto si alguien vive aqui."- comenzo a analizar lo que veia con una expresion un tanto intrigada.

Blaze se puso depie y comenzo a caminar en direccion al tunel del cual habia notado aquella luz para investigar , total estaba lloviendo y no tenia a donde mas ir. Al entrar logro divisar una puerta de acero la cual solo se podia habrir con una contraseña.

-"Jum, a ver si con un poco de temperatura te portas bien conmigo"- dijo esto en voz baja con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro colocando su mano derecha en la computadora en la cual debia de ingresar el codigo.

Depronto sus ojos brillaron y su mano se comenzo a calentar creando un corto circuito en la maquina que automaticamente se apago y abrio la puerta que le obstruia el paso. Sonrio triunfante y comenzo a caminar con cautela por aquel pasillo que pronto se convirtio en un laberinto con cientos de puertas , "Almenos se que me entretendre buscando una salida diferente ya que dudo poder regresar" se dijo en sus adentros con un semblante divertido mientras se adentraba por el primer pasillo que mas le llamo la atension , cosa algo graciosa ya que todos eran iguales.

Siguio su camino hasta que a lo lejos logro escuchar la voz de lo que parecian ser dos sujetos , pero una de ellas le era familiar.

-Ya estoy aqui , necesitas algo?…-

- "Silver?"- se cuestiono en sus adentros.-Asi que aqui es en donde ha estado todo este tiempo…-analizaba mientras se escondia tras un estante que habia cerca que alli agachandose levemente dejando solo sus ojos al descubierto ya que Silver junto con otro erizo estaban saliendo de aquella habitacion.

-Jum , a donde iran?…Sera mejor que los siga , Silver se nota muy cansado y algo fastidiado pero por que?- planeaba sus movimientos mientras los seguia silenciosamente haste que se detuvo frente a un tipo de laboratorio en el cual vio como Silver se recostaba en una camilla y era atado a esta por aquel erizo que lo acompañaba.

- "Pero por que Silver perimite que el le haga eso?"- se seguia cuestionando en sus adentros mientras observaba como Silver gemia de dolor hasta que quedo inconciente.

Observe como aquel erizo le retiraba sus ataduras y aquel suero que le habia puesto , el causante de su desmayo supuse. Ese erizo me parecia familiar pero no recordaba de donde y tampoco le preguntaria si nos conociamos asi que me escondi nuevamente mientras el salia de aquel laboratorio dejando a Silver inconciente en aquella camilla.

-"Debo de averiguar que esta pasando asi sea lo ultimo que haga."- se propuso en sus adentros mientras entraba en aquel laboratorio con cautela mientras el oscuro salia sin notar su presencia.

* * *

><p>Caminaba junto a aquella eriza que parecia muy segura de lo que hacia en direccion al taller que segun ella tenia un tipo de base-refugio para emergencias. Yo miraba fijamente hacia delante aunque de vez en cuando la miraba d reojo para notar que ella tambien estaba muy pendiente del camino aunque no le prestaba atension a nada mas y aunque una que otra vez nuestras miradas se topaban ninguno de los dos decia nada , pero eso tampoco me incomodaba del todo ya que no soy un ser muy hablador que digamos.<p>

Continue hacia delante y logre divisar un barranco frente a nosotros el cual Amy creo no noto ya que se miraba algo distraida , pero "en que pensaba?".

_**-Memories of Amy-**_

_Luego de la llegada de aquel erizo llamado Mephiles las cosas cambiaron un poco. En la isla se podia notar mucha tension por parte de Sonic y Knuckles pero no entendia el por que si ese erizo negro no era peligroso, o eso me habia dado a entender ya que siempre iba a mi casa a eso de el medio dia y conversabamos todo el dia. _

_Mephiles mayormente me hablaba de lo solo que se sentia en su era ya que solo quedaban ellos tres de su especie , tres erizos los cuales nunca nombro , y que lo unico que deseaba mas en este mundo o en el suyo era saber que ocurrio con todos los de su especie ._

_Sonic muchas veces llegaba a casa cuando notaba que era tarde en la noche y que Mephiles seguia conmigo , cosa que me hacia pensar que eran celos pero mas bien solo me queria proteger. Se llevaba a Mephiles a casa de Tails y aunque aveces estaba muy atenta en la conversacion y me molestaba que Sonic se lo llevara tambien hubo muchas ocaciones en las cuales diria que me "salvo la vida" ya que por decirlo asi Mephiles aveces me hablaba y me decia cosas algo empalagosas y aunque fueran muy dulces yo solo lo queria como un amigo y nada mas._

_Todo era muy normal y tranquilo por decirlo asi hasta que un dia llego Mephiles mas empalagoso de la cuenta y no tube de otra que rechazarlo y decirle que mi corazon ya era de otro cosa que lo enfurecio bastante._

_-Amy tu no puedes amar a ese tonto erizo azul ! No puedes !- me grito presionando con fuerza sus dientes, con sus espinas erizadas y en sus ojos pude notar un brillo purpura que mas que nada me daba escalofrios mientras se acercaba a mi._

_-Me…philes tranqui…lizate me estas asustando.- le dije tartamudeando comenzando a sudar frio mirandolo fijamente mientras retrocedia unos pasos lejos de el._

_-No! no me pidas que me tranquilize cuando el maldito erizo que acabo con mi especie me quiere quitar a la eriza que amo!- dijo esto un poco mas calmado aunque con una gran ira en su mirada acercandose mas y mas , en ese instante ya habia retrocedido tanto que estaba contra la pared y Mephiles coloco sus manos contra la pared para que no me pudiera escapar ._

_- Nooo! el no fue el causante de algo asi y tampoco te ha quitado a nadie por que yo lo amo hace mucho tiempo ya y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar asi llegues cien o mil años antes!- le grite con fuerza y rabia , nadie calumniaba a mi Sonic de esa forma y mucho menos en mi presencia.- Y vete ahora mismo de mi casa !- le grite ya con el poco aliento que me quedaba señalando la puerta que permanecia abierta._

_-Claro que me ire …- sonrio entrecerrando los ojos quitando el brazo derecho que me mantenia prisionera.- … pero me ire contigo mi querida Rise.- al decir eso quito la otra mano y trono sus dedos creando un aura purpura mientras yo seguia inmovil recostada de la pared mirandolo con terror._

_Al ver como de uno de sus bolcillos sacaba un tipo de chaos emerald en forma de estrella mi primer impulso fue salir corriendo pero la puerta se cerro de golpe , no me dio tiempo de frenar y choque contra ella dandome un fuerte golpe contra esta callendo al suelo pesadamente , con suerte mi alfombra suavizo el golpe._

_-A donde vamos querida?- pregunto sarcasticamente arrodillandose frente a mi tomandome la barbilla._

_-Tu y yo a ninguna parte la que se va soy yo!- le dije retirando su mano bruscamente con algo de dificultad ya que se me cortaba un poco la respiracion por la sangre debido a que me habia roto la nariz al darme de lleno con la puerta ._

_-Vaya , el mostrarme caracter no te servira de nada querida sabes que soy mas fuerte que tu y si quiero algo lo tengo por las buenas o por las malas!- me grito amenazante tomandome con fuerza del brazo derecho levantandome del suelo , accion por la cual le pegue en el estomago para que me soltara y sali corriendo pero al hacerlo senti como me dio una patada y me hizo estrellarme con fuerza de una de las paredes de la sala en donde habia un tablillero en cual la mayoria de las cosas que tenia eran de cristal y las cuales rompi al acto cortandome con varias de ellas al impactar con el suelo que desafortunadamente no tenia alfombra alguna que suavizara el impacto y eso si que me dolio , pero lo peor vino cuando me levante y el tablillero o lo poco que le quedaba me callo ensima sintiendo como un par de costillas se me rompian._

_-Ahhhh! ( tos ) - grite de dolor al sentir el impacto de el tablillero el cual me hizo toser un poco de sangre debido a que tenia una hemoragia interna y par de costillas rotas y con un par de lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Ya te lo dije vienes conmigo!- hablo nuevamente el oscuro tomandome con fuerza por la cintura llevandome poco a poco hacie el._

_-Sueltame!…..Sonic!- le pedi que me dejara en paz sin resultado , fue entonces cuando senti la necesidad de llamar a mi erizo amado sabiendo que no me escucharia y no me podria salvar, esto causo que corrieran otro par de lagrimas._

_-Jumh , habria deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes deverdad pero tu asi lo quisiste.- me dijo sosteniendome justo frente a el y yo continuaba resistiendome mientras sentia que me iba a desmayar por el dolor._

_Sonrio nuevamente y me volteo para que asi le diera la espalda , manteniendome enfrente de el , y me comenzo a rodear con los brazos accion por la cual intente forzejear en vano para que me liberara pero a continuacion hizo algo que no me lo esperaba._

_-Ahhhhhhhhhhu! (sollozo)Ahhhhhh! - grite con todas mis fuerzas o con las que me quedaban mientras sentia como unas espinas afiladas que salian de el brazo de Mephiles me desgarraban la piel y se incrustaban en mi costado inmovilizandome por completo._

_-Ahora si vienes conmigo o quieres que use mi otro brazo?- me pregunto levantando mi cara con su brazo libre de el cual resaltaban unas puas metalicas color purpura amenazandome con utilizarlas._

_En ese instante no pude decir nada y solo cerre los ojos con fuerza y mire en otra direccion, estaba aterrada…_

_**-Memories of Amy pause-**_

-Amy cuidado!- escuche como Shadow me alertaba sacandome de mis pensamientos pero fue tarde y me resvale barranco abajo sin poderlo evitar.

Cerre los ojos con fuerza cuando estaba apunto de caer al suelo cuando senti como algo brillaba con intensidad , " ok ya me mori y esa tiene que ser la luz al final del tunel. Amy no la sigas , no la sigas" me dije en mis adentros.

Depronto senti como caia en algo suave que me rodeaba y una caliza brisa cerca de mi rostro la cual me hizo sentir confianza y comenze a abrir los ojos y depronto escuche una voz que me nombraba , era Shadow y sonaba preocupado , "por mi?" me pregunte en mis adentros algo sorprendida y yo diria que me habia sonrojado pero no creo aunque nose el por que pero no quise abrir los ojos el escuchar su voz y ya que los habia comenzado a abrir los cerre por completo perjurando que no se diera cuenta , me gustaba estar entre sus brazos.

-Amy estas bien? - La llame con suavidad acercando mi rostro al suyo para notar si respiraba.

No me habia dado tiempo de reaccionar , estaba tan metido en mis pensamiento preguntandome el por que ella estaba tan pensativa que no vi cuando llegamos a aquel barranco y solo pude hacer el chaos control para llegar abajo antes que ella impactara con el suelo y asi cacharla justo a tiempo , nose si lo imagine pero habria jurado que se acomodo en mis brazos y comenzo a abrir los ojos , "alomejor esta en shok" pense mirandola mientras la sostenia en brazos.

- "Se esta sonrojando?" - hay si que me confundi un poco con su reaccion. - " Por que actua asi? Esta eriza es rara." me dije en mis adentros mientras la miraba fijamente.-Jumph !Por que me intriga tanto?-

Se veia bastante dulce asi lo tenia que aceptar y el solo tenerla en mis brazos me hacia sentir que debia de protegerla ademas ella lo quizo hacer conmigo cuando se arriezgo intentando liberarme en el laboratorio cuando me encontraba en aquel estanque prisionero.

- "Ahora esta sonriendo?" - en ese momento al ver su cara sonrojada y sonriente me vino una agradable sensacion la cual me hizo sonreir. Ahg! que rayos me pasa?" - me pregunte en mis adentros sacudiendo mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que la soltaba con brusquedad , me estaba tratando de engañar y yo aqui haciendome preguntas estupidas y algo preocupado de ella que patetico!

Me sentia comoda en sus brazos y para ser sincera esta sensacion nunca la habia esperimentado con nadie , "se siente bien" pense sin evitar que una leve sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.

-Auh!- gemi de dolor al sentir como caia sentada con brusquedad al suelo.

Al abrir mis ojos finalmente lo vi , estaba frente a mi con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria de antes con el ceño fruncido , al parecer noto que me estaba haciendo.

-Que demonios pasa contigo?- le reproche mientras me ponia en pie y me sacudia el polvo de mi traje sobandome mi parte trasera.

-Jumph! Denada.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pero aun con una mirada seria.

-Hay eres un ordinario como me dejas caer al suelo asi?- continuaba reprochandole mientras me iba acercando.

-De todas formas ibas a caer al suelo , yo te solte con mucha mas delicadeza de la que ibas a caer no crees?- seguia burlandose de mi mientras ya yo estaba toda roja pero de coraje.

-Ahgg sabes que olvidalo y de ninguna manera te lo voy a agradecer.- dije ya con un puchero infantil cruzandome de brazos frente a el.

-Bien si no te hubieras hecho la que estaba inconsciente te abria soltado con delicadeza , pero como te dio con tomar una siesta … lo siento pero no soy tu oso de peluche!- ahora si se le veia molesto y ciertamente no tenia ganas de hacerlo enojar mas ademas era cierto , el me cacho con delicadeza y me pregunto como estaba y yo solo me hize la "muerta" , pero por que rayos hize eso?

-…- no dije nada , solo fije mi vista en otra direccion para no verlo ya que me sentia estupida por lo que hize aun sin saber el por que lo hize.

-Da igual yo me largo!- dijo sosteniendo nuevamente aquella esmeralda listo para hacer caos control.

-Espera! No pensaras dejarme aqui abajo verdad?- le dije mirandolo nuevamente dando golpes en el suelo con un pie mientras me mantenia de brazos cruzados.

-No lo pienso , lo hare.- dijo mirandome con esos ojos carmesi ahora sin brillo y algo de molestia .- Chaos control!-

-No! Espera! Shadow no me dejes aqui somos un equipo!- le recorde en vano ya que sabria que no me escucharia.

- "Genial largate y dejame aqui sola…" -pense con tristeza sentandome en una roca que se encontraba justo a mi lado derecho.- "Todos siempre terminan por hacerlo , por que tu no habrias de hacerlo?- al decir esto en voz baja senti como corrio una lagrima por mi mejilla y senti varias gotas mas que me comenzaban a mojar el cabello , estaba lloviendo.- " lo que me faltaba" -esto solo me hizo sentir peor y solo pude juntar mis rodillas y llevarlas a mi rostro para asi meter mi cara entre estas mientras las aguantaba con mis brazos y continuaba llorando.

* * *

><p>Al ver como Sonic se iba a buscar nuevamente a Amy y sentir que me quedaria sola nuevamente con aquel equidna senti que no queria estar en ese lugar y menos sola con el. Desplegue mis alas y me disponia a salir volando de alli cuando la voz de aquel guardian me detuvo.<p>

-Y tu a donde crees que vas ahora?- me cuestiono mirandome fijamente mientras caminaba hacia mi.

-Me largo ha ver si tengo mas suerte que Sonic y encuentro a Amy.- le dije ya en el aire sin mirarlo , tenia los ojos llorosos y no queria que me viera asi , soy demasiado orgullosa.

-No te entiendo, primero no me quieres dejar enpaz y ahora pones una excusa estupida para irte!- Gruño algo molesto acercandose mas para verme.

-Tu nunca entiendes nada! - al decir eso se me escapo una lagrima sin poderlo evitar pero la limpie al instante.- y me voy por que no me quieres aqui , por que no te alegras de que te has desecho de mi y me dejas ir?- grite ya harta de la situacion y con una gran presion en el pecho y sin darme cuenta mis palabras habian sonado entrecortadas y eso Knuckles lo noto.

-Pasa algo? - cuestiono preocupado.- de cuando aca tu haces lo que yo quiero?- Al decir esto volvio a su estado normal aunque sonaba confuso.

-No te hagas ilusiones Knuky , no me voy por que tu asi lo deseases sino por que ya me aburri de tu presencia.- Le dije ya frente a el en un tono algo altanero mirandolo de arriba abajo.

-Ja! Haz lo que quieras entonces , mejor alfin tendre algo de paz.- al decir eso se volteo algo indignado y se recosto sobre un pilar de el altar ignorandome por completo.

-Siempre lo he echo…- dije ya con la voz algo apagada.- …pero en cambio tu siempre te niegas ha hacer y decir lo que quieres , patetico.- al decir esto ladee la cabeza de lado con la mirada baja.

-Mira Rouge no te…!- el equidna fue callado por la murcielago que subitamente comenzo ha hablar a la vez que el.

-Si , si , si , lo que sea ya me voy…- dije con la voz un poco mas serena para alfin alzar el vuelo y largarme de alli.

No aguantaba mas a ese maldito equidna terco que lo unico que hace es decir una mentira tras otra , que no sabe lo que quiere o alomejor si pero por alguna razon no dice ni hace nada.

- "No vale la pena esto que siento si el nunca aceptara sus sentimientos hacia mi."- dije con la mirada baja mientras aterrizaba al otro extremo de la isla.

Me sente en el borde de lo que parecia ser un barranco en el cual cuyo fondo contenia una pequeña cantidad de agua , este siempre que llovia se inundaba al igual que muchos mas que se encontraban en la isla , mire el cielo estrellado y mis ojos se cristalizaron luego un dolor , tristeza o tal vez rabia vinieron a mi ser.

- " Por que es tan doloroso todo esto , alomejor estaria mejor si ese tonto equidna no me quisiera , pero la realidad es que si lo hace y no lo quiere aceptar , me duele tanto que el solo reconociera sus sentimientos cuando casi muero…"- me torturaba mentalmente mientras una lagrima recorria mi mejilla y ese recuerdo reaparecia…

_**-Memories of Rouge-**_

_Habia despertado en una estraña cueva atada. Amy tambien se encontraba alli aunque permanecia inconciente , seguramente por la perdida de sangre ya que note que tenia una enorme herida en forma horizontal justo en el mismo medio de su vientre._

_- "Ese maldito erizo es un animal , pero cuando tenga la oportunidad se va a arrepentir de haber tratado a esta dama de esa forma tan brusca y descortes , ademas de por lo que le hizo a Amy claro."- me propuse en voz baja mientras intentaba ver la gravedad de las heridas de Amy._

_Depronto se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a nosotras. Con facilidad pude reconocer a Mephiles quien se nos acerco con la mirada en penumbra y con una sonrisa torcida que en cierto modo me causo un leve escalofrio._

_Intente caminar hacia el pero me di cuenta que llevaba una cadena en la pierna lastimada , "que conveniente" , de la peor forma ya que al halar esta me hizo presion en la pierna y provoco que cayera con una rodilla en el suelo y mirando al mismo con una expresion de dolor._

_-Tranquila vampireza o preferiras que te rompa la otra pierna?- pregunto con sinismo golpeando su puño cerrado es su mano libre que mantenia abierta en señal de amenaza._

_No conteste nada debido a que el dolor no me lo permitio y que al intentar articular palabra solo logre soltar un leve chillido._

_-Eso crei.- hablo triunfante dandome una leve caricia en la cabeza , como si de un perro castigado se tratase, mientras se iba en la misma direccion por la que habia llegado luego de revisar a Amy._

_Derrepente se sintio un leve temblor en el lugar y pequeñas piedras caian como si de lluvia se tratase del techo de la cueva , cosa que me sobresalto un poco , "acaso el muy imbecil piensa enterrarnos vivas!"pense mientras me cubria la cabeza con las manos , luego recorde a Amy y me arrastre hasta donde se encontraba._

_Por un momento hubo un silencio bastante inquietante y ya no caian piedras yo me mantenia alerta por si cualquiera se aparecia a atacarnos , una pierna rota no seria un obstaculo para mi. Pero fije mi vista en una de las paredes que estaba cerca de nosotras y pude notar como era Knuckles en que habia causado todo aquel alboroto._

_-Estan bien?- se nos acerco un poco preocupado pero en su mirada tambien pude notar que se veia molesto , muy molesto , pero con quien o por que?_

_-Si estamos bien , por cierto gracias por rescatarnos tan silenciosamente es casi imposible que Mephiles te halla escuchado ya que acaba de salir.- le dije sarcasticamente en un tono burlon mientras intentaba ponerme de pie , pero el ni siquiera parecio molesto por mi comentario y solo se dispuso a encogerse de hombros , rompio mi cadeda con un fuerte puñetazo y tomo a Amy en sus brazos que yacia inconsciente en el suelo para luego extenderme su mano para ayudarme a levantar._

_Tome su mano sin decir nada , en otro momento me habria negado solo para molestarlo pero sentia que algo le pasaba conmigo , que la persona con quien estaba en conflicto era yo aunque no sabia por que si yo solo habia sido una victima mas._

_Al ponerme depie cojeando un poco disimuladamente, ya que no queria que supiera de mi fractura, coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros viendolo de frente mientras el me miraba serio y en sus ojos pude notar ira , remordimiento , culpa , odio , rencor y talvez algo de ternura , pero su expresion al verme era mas bien de culpa y remordimiento. No le dije nada y solo me impulse con mi pierna sana y alze vuelo._

_Al salir de la cueva nos dimos cuenta que estabamos en una montaña , con un paisaje alusinante por cierto, y ayude a Knucky con Amy cargandola. Llegue a la parte baja de aquella montaña y mire con cautela un camino parecido a una verja de arboles muy floridos y que daban a un lago en el cual deje con suavidad a Amy en la grama mientras buscaba un poco del agua cristalina que este poseia para limpiarle las heridas._

_Pronto llego Knuckles con la mirada perdia , otra vez me daba la impresion de sentir culpa y cierto rencor , "acaso me culpa de lo que le paso a Amy?"_

_-Debemos salir de aqui , esa rata desquiciada no tardara en aparecer y Amy aun sigue inconciente y bueno tu…- comenzo a comandar que hariamos y a visualizar nuestras desventajas ya que por decirlo asi no teniamos ningun tipo de ventaja y detuvo su mirada en mi pierna , pude notar que presionaba sus dientes con fuerza y que tambien habia cerrado sus puños._

_-Yo nada ! Ni pienses que una pierna rota es una desventaja para mi , bien podria derrotarte con facilidad.- le aclare , confirmandole que tenia una pierna rota ya que de la forma que me miro supe que se habia dado cuenta , lo comenze a retar con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera con una expresion picaresca y juguetona._

_-Jump , esto es serio Rouge , no estoy para tus niñerias asi que sera mejor que comienzes a entender la situacion.- _

_-Que pasa contigo? Actuas muy extraño como si me quisieras echar la culpa de lo que esta pasando! Me miras de mala gana ! Me hablas como si fuera nadie!…- tome un respiro , ya me habia puesto roja del coraje._

_-Rouge…- Knuckles miro nuevamente mi pierna y mis heridas y el tono de su voz era desanimado.-…no te culpo a ti de nada , mas bien me culpo a mi , perdoname.- al decir esto ultimo alzo mi rostro , que en ese momento estaba en direccion al suelo , y me miro fijo a los ojos , enserio se sentia culpable por lo que me habia pasado._

_-Knu…- mi hermosa y sensual voz fue callada por el imprudente de Sonic que acababa de llegar , pero paso algo mas , Knuckles en otro momento me habria soltado de inmediato al sentir la presencia de cualquier ser pero esta vez no lo hizo , seguia viendome a los ojos y acariciando suavemente mi rostro con sus dedos pulgares._

_No dije nada , solo tome sus manos con delicadeza y las presione levemente aun mirandolo a los ojos y poco a poco las fui retirando, luego hablariamos de todo aquello._

_**-Memories of Rouge pause-**_

-"Ahhhg! Maldito equidna!" fue lo unico que pude pronunciar antes de sentir que me desboronaria en ese instante sintiendo como un par de lagrimas mas gruesas bajaban por mi rostro.

Me seque las lagrimas y me puse en pie nuevamente , no era momento para eso , alomejor nunca lo seria pero ahora corriamos peligro nuevamente y juro que si ese maldito equidna se vuelve a poner sentimental cuando estoy al borde de la muerte juro que le rompere los nudillos.

* * *

><p>Aparecio en la cima de aquel acantilado ignorando a la eriza rosa que hacia un momento atras habia salvado y se comenzo a alejar sin mirar atras o mas bien abajo donde Amy aun permanecia.<p>

-La dejare un momento a solas a ver si escarmienta un poco.- se dijo para si con una media sonrisa mirando sobre su hombro en direccion al barranco.- Debe de aprender que con la forma de vida perfecta no se juega.- al pensar en eso solto una leve carcajada sin poderlo evitar , pero al darse cuenta volvio a su pose serio.

Dio un salto a la copa de un arbol desde donde observaba el lugar y de una vez se resguardo de la lluvia ya que se habia vuelto bastante molesta y ya estaba suficientemente mojado. Se recosto en una rama de aquel arbol colocando sus brazos detras de su cabeza y cruzando las piernas para descansar un poco y esperar para ir a buscar a Amy ya que sabia que no podria salir por si misma de aquel lugar.

-Deberia seguir solo y dejarla en ese hoyo.- penso cerrando los ojos tranquilamente hasta que un rayo cayo cerca de aquel arbol y lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco aunque se mantuvo en su posicion volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Amy quien se habia quedado dormida luego de tanto llorar reacciono de golpe al escuchar aquel rayo impactar contra el suelo muy cerca de alli.

Abrio los ojos con pesadez y al ver a su alrededor y notar que ya el agua habia cubierto por completo la roca en la que estaba sentada y que continuaba subiendo se desespero y miro a todos lados buscando una salida , se puso en pie e intento escalar pero al aferrarse para comenzar a subir se resbalaba y el area que tocaba se derumbaba , no tenia salida.

-Ahhg! Shadow! Ayudame !- comenzo a gritar al erizo negro con una expresion bastante molesta y de pocos amigos.

-Sacame de aqui! Juro que si salgo de esta me las voy a cobrar grrr.- comenzo a amenazar al la nada con su pico pico mirando para arriba esperando que Shadow siquiera se asomara, pero no ocurrio nada.

* * *

><p>Entro en aquel laboratorio con cautela y miro fijamente aquel erizo plateado que yacia inconciente en aquella camilla. Tenia un aura purpura oscura bastante espesa y un semblante enojado , estaba con los puños cerrados y las espinas visiblemente rigidas , parecia que estaba pasando por algo muy doloroso.<p>

-Silver?- pregunto temerosa la gata lila tocando con suavidad uno de los puños del erizo que el tacto de esta se relajo y su expresion se suavizo un poco.

- "Sea lo que sea te voy a ayudar , es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de haberte traicionado y aunque no quieras saber de mi luego con que estes bien me bastara."-Se propuso en sus adentros mientras lo miraba con tristeza y acariciaba con delicadeza su mano ya abierta.

Lo miro con detenimiento y de pronto recordo aquella aura , era la misma que tenian sus padres cuando todo paso , el aura que poco a poco habia aparecido en sus familiares y seres queridos , ya la habia visto antes pero nunca le presto atension. Aquel resplandor lo causaba aquella piedra , una Chaos emerald muy rara de color purpura y en forma de estrella y causante de traer la desgracia a quien la tuviera y no la supiera menejar.

-Ahora todo encaja. Ese erizo negro lo recuerdo , fue el mismo que le entrego la esmeralda a mi padre y luego desaparecio.- comenzo a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas que nunca pudo concluir.- Pero…- se detuvo por un momento y observo una substancia purpura que estaba dentro de unas botellas de cristal en un estante mientras buscaba por aquel laboratorio aquella joya.-…ahora no veo la esmeralda solo este liquido purpura por todas partes.

Agarro una botella y la miro con detenimiento , no tenia etiqueta ni nada que la identificara lo que le complicaba mas las cosas.

Sintio la respiracion de alguien en su cuello y junto a esto un escalofrio que le helo la sangre , no supo que hacer solo se quedo inmovil y poco a poco se le resbalo aquella botella de cristal la cual iba a impactar con fuerza en el suelo , pero algo la sostuvo en el aire o mas bien alguien , ahora sabia quien estaba a sus espaldas y no sabia si sentir alivio o temor.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien aqui acaba el 9no chap ^^ quien sera el que esta detras de Blaze! :O hahaha creo que lo saben ( yo si lo se :P) y si no pues lo descubriran en el siguiente chap hehe . Amy y Shadow comienzan a tener unos roces algo incomodos o en este caso comodo para Amy y confuso para Shadow xD y bueno yo sigo aqui pensando que sera mejor si hacer la historia larga o lo mas corta posible que creen? Bueno dejen reviews a mi en lo particular me gusta cuando son largasss :D ( aunque como ahora soy yo la que la escribe la prefiero corta xD) hahaah y tambien me pregunto algo mas ... les gusto este chap! haha pues dejen reviews :3 animenmen o.o. Espero me lean pronto heheh se les kiere :)) Shaito!<strong>


	10. Sentimientos comienzan a crecer

_**Aqui les traigo el chap X! uff no pense que llegaria tan lejor xD sigo pensando si hacer la historia larga o lo mas corta posible y lo que me ha detenido es que debo de colocar muchos detalles o si no se perderan asi que creo lo mas probable la hare larga. Shadamy es lo mas que leeran en este chap :D asi que disfrutenlo!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap X:Sentimientos comienzan a crecer entre extraños<strong>_

* * *

><p>Escucho una voz chillona que gritaba su nombre y que le pedia ayuda , era la voz de Amy. Se puso de pie en aquella rama mirando en direccion a aquel barranco de donde venia la voz o mas bien los alaridos de la joven eriza.<p>

-Umm creo que ya tuvo suficiente.- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras bajaba del arbol y caminaba hacia el barranco.

-Shadow sacame de aqui!- le grito Amy con autoridad al ver que alfin se asomaba el desconsiderado erizo que la dejo en aquel lugar que estaba apunto de sepurtarla viva.

-De donde yo vengo se dice **"por favor".**-le decia sarcasticamente a Amy sin mirarla.

-Ahhg! _"Deja que salga de aqui que el que me pedira que **"por favor"** lo suelte seras tu" _.- Por favor!- dijo entre dientes resignada con sus brazos cruzados con un puchero infantil mirando hacia el lado.

-Como? No te escuche . Repitelo.- Se hizo el sordo para asi molestarla y obligarla a que le rogara el que la sacara de alli colocando una mano alrededor de su oreja para poder escuchar agachandoce un poco aun sin mirarla.

- Por favor! _"Estupido erizo" _- le pidio casi hechando humo por sus orejas y totalmente roja por el coraje.

Hubo un gran silencio en el lugar , solo se escuchaba la lluvia incesante y ya no se veia a Shadow por ninguna parte cosa que desespero a la joven eriza que temia por su vida y temblaba en el fondo de aquel barranco completamente mojada.

-_ "Shadow?No me hagas esto! No quiero morir!"-_se dijo en sus adentros casi llorando cerrando con fuerza sus ojos para luego abrirlos y dar unos saltitos para poder buscarlo en vano ya que no se veia por ninguna parte.

El agua ya habia subido mas de la cuenta y la tierra del suelo se convirtio en un lodo tan espezo que bien se la podria tragar viva de no ser por aquella roca en la que estaba parada. Se sentia completamente aterrada y no pudo evitar pensar en Sonic , el nunca la habria abandonado en ese lugar sabiendo que su vida corria peligro. Por que Shadow tenia que ser tan cruel con ella? No lo sabia y alomejor nunca lo averiguaria , tenia sus horas contadas.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a mi casa , ya era tarde en la noche, y decidi preparar algo de comer para Scourge y para mi mientras le explicaba un poco lo que estaba pasando.<p>

-Asi que ese oscuro esta por regresar?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras tomaba un poco de un jugo de china que le habia servido.

-Si , la Master Emerald nos dio la señal , ojala y estemos equivocados.- dije cabizbajo mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi jugo sin muchos animos.

-Bueno si la Emerald les dio esa señal lo mas seguro es que pasara y hay que estar preparados.- afirmo muy tranquilo con una sonrisa despreocupada colocando sus brazos cruzados detras de su cabeza.

-Cierto.- dije con las orejas y cola gacha mientras iba a la estufa a sacar unos hot dogs que habia preparado y los servi.

-Gracias!- me agradecio al servire los hot dogs.-De cualquier forma hare lo que pueda para ayudarlos , total no tengo nada que perder.- agrego mientras le daba un gran mordisco a si comida.

-Si y eso te lo agradezco , mientras mas ayuda tengamos mejor.-le dije ya con una sonrisa algo forzada mientras comenzaba a comer.

Terminamos de comer en silencio. Lave los platos y lleve a Scourge a lo que seria su habitacion y como era muy tarde me despedi , le dije que estuviera en confianza para lo que desease y me retire a mi cuarto , mañana seria otro dia .

-En la mañana llamare a Sonic para presentarle a nuestro nuevo ayudante , espero les sea de su agrado.- dije en voz baja mientras cerraba mis ojos para luego quedarme dormido.

* * *

><p>Sintio como algo la rodeo por sus caderas y la agarraba con fuerza quedandose helada sin saber que hacer. De pronto escucho una voz y tras esta un leve resplandor que la cego aparecio haciendo que cerrara sus ojos con fuerza.<p>

Al abrir mis ojos y sentir que me era liberada de mi agarre cai de rodillas al suelo o mas bien a la rama. Estaba en la rama de lo alto de un arbol . Mire hacia abajo y me meree un poco hasta que me pare poco a poco y retrocedi unos pasos atras para luego chocar con algo o mas bien alguien.

-No te muevas y no te hare daño.- me susurro una voz al oido la cual me causo un leve cosquilleo, y un escalofrio bastante inquietante vino a mi ser haciendome erizar por completo.

-Bien , ahora quiero que te des la vuelta lentamente y que me mires directo a los ojos.- volvio a hablar mientras sentia como unas manos me agarraban por los hombros y me giraban con delicadeza.

Cerre los ojos con fuerza sin poderlo evitar , estaba aterrada y no sabia como reaccionar ni a que clase de individuo me enfrentaba.

Ya me habia girado por completo y me tenia justo frente a el mientras yo temblaba de miedo y mantenia cerrados por completo tanto ojos como puños .

-Mirame.- me decia esa voz aun en susurro.

-N….no!- logre decir alfin aunque con algo de dificultad , la voz me temblaba o mas bien la boca.

-Si no lo haces por las buenas tendre que obligarte.- me dijo amenazante aunque aquella voz mas que peligrosa comenzaba a sonar juguetona.

-Di…j…e …que…no!- Le grite con fuerza negandome ha hacer lo que me pedia sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Bien…- Dijo encogiendose de hombros.

Al decir esto ultimo me tomo con fuerza de los brazos y me levanto a unos centimetros de aquella rama para luego sentir como me giro y me puso en su antiguo lugar , ahora era yo la que estaba contra el roble del arbol.

Senti como lentamente se me acercaba y colocaba sus manos a los extremos de mi cuerpo para que no pudiera siquiera moverme. Me tenia completamente acorralada y yo todavia no podia hacerle frente siquiera mirandole a los ojos.

-Sabes … de no ser por que te necesito te habria dejado en aquel hoyo...- dijo ya con su voz normalizada y con algo de indiferencia.

-Lo hubieras hecho , yo no te pedi que me ayudaras.- le dije en un tono reprochante cruzandome de brazos aun sin mirarlo.

-Si lo hiciste.- confirmo.- Me pediste que** "Por favor"** te sacara de alli y asi lo hice…-Dijo aquella frase con enfasis y algo de orgullo- …por cierto , denada.

Abri los ojos de golpe al saber quien era , ese maldito erizo seguia jugando conmigo. Le envie una mirada asesina y quite sus brazos de mis costado con brusquedad.

-Tu quien demonios te crees que eres para tratarme asi?- grite con todas mis fuerzas rechinando mis dientes , el ceño fruncido y con los puños listos para asertarle un golpe en su linda cara.

-Soy la forma de vida perfecta!Y Soy quien te salvo la vida ya dos veces en el dia!- Exclamo molesto con el ceño fruncido mientras se me acercaba mas y mas .

-…-me detuve a pensar por un momento y aunque el tenia parte de la razon eso no le daba el derecho de jugar conmigo como asi se le plazca.

-Ahora , dejate de niñerias y comportate, madura!- al decir eso ya tenia los puños cerrados y solo estaba a un paso de mi.

-Ja! Yo soy la que tengo que madurar cuando tu que ya tienes mas de 50 años eres el que juega con mi vida y de paso te burlas de mi, viejo inmaduro!(uhh golpe bajo xD )- le reproche dando el paso que nos faltaba para juntar nuestras narices y eleve mi mano para darle un puño de lleno en la cara .

-Jumph.- musito al detener mi golpe con su mano.- Yo no juego niña! Te estoy dando un pequeño castigo por querer burlarte de mi y …- su voz fue acallada al tener que agarrar mi otro puño que estaba apunto de impactar con su cara.

-Ahhh!- gemi de dolor al sentir como presionaba con fuerza mis manos aun cerradas quitandome toda la fuerza que poseia.

-Ya deja de hacer show Amy sabes que no puedes hacer nada contra mi , que soy mas fuerte que tu , mejor no pierdas el tiempo.- al decir eso se escucho el crujir de la rama la cual no tardo en quebrarse y dejarnos caer junto a ella sin darnos tiempo de nada.

* * *

><p>La vi alejarse volando y su tono anterior y lo que me dijo me dejo un poco preocupado. Esa no era la forma normal de actuar de ella y menos ante mi , parecia como si por un momento hubiera desabilitado aquel escudo de chica segura , impertinente , caprichosa , egoista , fuerte , impulsiva , ect de siempre y se hubiera vuelto insegura , sutil , desanimada , impotente aunque lo de caprichosa no se le quito en ningun momento.<p>

-Por que habra reaccionado asi?- me dije en voz baja mientras me sentaba en el ultimo escalon de altar mirando las estrellas.

-Alomejor fue por que una vez mas me negue a contarle mis sentimiento.- al decir esto se me acelero el corazon y una media sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro.-Jumph …

_**-Memories of Knuckles -**_

_Las habia encontrado en una cueva , al ver cuando Mephiles las llevaba en sus hombros a ambas, esta poseia 4 entradas y que desgraciadamente con la que habia dado era una que estaba sellada con rocas , "este monton de piedritas no me detendra" me dije en mis adentros con una media sonrisa mientras atinaba un golpe a el muro de piedras que me impedia el paso causando un leve temblor en el lugar._

_Al abrir un espacio en el mismo centro del muro de rocas espere un segundo en lo que dejaban de caer rocas y volvia el silencio, aunque siempre quedaria el eco resonando por todo el lugar. Entre en este y al otro lado pude ver a Rouge con cara de confusion mirandome quien se encontraba junto a Amy que estaba inconsiente._

_-Estan bien?- le pregunte algo serio , no queria que notara todas aquellas emociones que llevaba dentro._

_-Si estamos bien…-senti un gran alivio al escuchar eso y sin querer no le preste atension a lo siguiente que me dijo Rouge lo cual por su expresion se que habia salido con una de las suyas lo que me confirmaba que estaba demasiado bien._

_La vi intentar levantarse y note la cadena que llevaba en su pie, la rompi y luego tome a Amy para luego extenderle mi mano a Rouge para que se levantara._

_Tomo mi mano dudosa y luego cojeando un poco se puso en pie y se agarro de mis hombros acto que me sorprendio un poco pero nose lo demostre y solo intente poner mi rostro sin expresion alguna , la mire de frente no podiendo evitar sentir odio y culpa por lo que habia pasado , me sentia horrible por ellas y mas aun por Rouge sentia que le habia fallado . Al parecer noto algo de lo que estaba sintiendo por que me miro un poco seria y ala vez con algo de temor sin yo siquiera saber porque . Alzo vuelo y se alejo hacia la salida mientras yo la seguia algo distraido. Al salir tomo a Amy para bajarla volando mientras yo descendia planeando con mis nudillos._

_Llegue abajo cerca de un lago y vi a Rouge nuevamente , ese sentimiento de culpa y rencor volvieron a mi al notar como cojeaba notablemente con una expresion de dolor. Me quede viendola y le dije que debiamos salir de alli antes de que el oscuro regresara ya que no estaban en condiciones de pelear ni ella ni Amy y rapidamente se me puso altanera como si hubiera herido su orgullo de mujer._

_Se me acerco de una forma retante mientras yo solo pude decirle que no habia tiempo para esas tonterias y que debiamos tomarnos las cosas enserio , eso empeoro mas las cosas._

_Comenzo a discutir conmigo reprochandome el hecho de que me habia portado algo extraño y que sentia que le estaba echando la culpa de lo que habia sucedido ya totalmente roja del coraje._

_Mire nuevamente en el estado en el que se encontraba y no pude evitar sentirme culpable nuevamente asi que se lo dije , que no le estaba hechando la culpa a ella mas bien que me culpaba a mi._

_Me acerque y tome su menton con mis manos y lo eleve con delicadeza para que me permitiera verla a los ojos me miraba con ternura , al parecer entendia claramente lo que le estaba queriendo decir y justo cuando iba a decir algo senti una rafaga de viento tras de mi , era Sonic , pero eso no me importo y la acaricie suavemente y le sonrei mientras le daba un ligero beso en la frente para luego soltarla y dirigirme a Sonic que se encontraba revisando que Amy estuviese bien._

_**-Memories of Knuckles pause-**_

-Lo siento Rouge…- dijo al viento cabizbajo.- …pero hasta que no cumpla con la promesa que te hice de acabar con ese maldito erizo que te hizo daño no puedes saber de mis sentimientos y menos ahora que esta por regresar , solo espero que si me quieres me sepas esperar y entender , por que si no lo logro mi conciencia no me dejaria vivir tranquilo.- al decir eso se puso de pie y se dirigio a su casa para intentar descansar un poco.

* * *

><p>Cayeron al suelo pesadamente con la rama sobre ellos pero justo antes de impactar con este Shadow abrazo a Amy y dio un giro para ser el quien recibiera lo peor quedando Amy sobre este inconciente debido a que la rama le habia logrado dar un golpe en la cabeza.<p>

-Amy?- le llame sin recivir respuesta alguna.-Estas bien?- le cuestione al no notar que esta diera algun indicio de que estaba conciente.

-Como esto sea otra broma tuya te las veras conmigo y esta vez te tiro en aquel hoyo yo mismo para que te ahogues!- exclame algo inrritado pero la eriza rosa permanecio igual.

Retire la rama que nos mantenia inmoviles e intente sentarme con Amy en brazos. Seguia lloviendo y ahora junto a la lluvia venia una gran tormenta electrica de la cual debiamos resguardarnos.

Me deslize a toda velocidad con Amy en brazos buscando algun lugar para refugiarnos , estuve asi por un buen rato hasta que distigui a lo lejos una casa y me dirigui a esta.

Toque la puerta varias veces y como era de esperarse nadie respondio asi que saque mi chaos emerald e hize chaos control para aparecer dentro de esta sin tener que deribar la puerta. Dentro estaba bastante ordenado y limpio no parecia estar abandonada en absoluto pero de cualquier forma no me interesaban los detalles no me iba a quedar a vivir en ese lugar ni nada por el estilo .

Subi las escaleras y coloque a Amy en una habitacion recostada para que descansace mientras yo me quedaba sentado junto a ella vigilandola mientras dormia.

- "_Se puede saber que me pasa con esta eriza?_" -Me cuestione en mis adentros mientras la miraba con curiosidad , se veia tierna dormida y no lo podia negar.- _"Sigo pensando cosas estupidas! Quiero proteger a una desconocida y a la vez le comienzo a buscar cualidades bah!" _- Al decir eso me puse depie y me dirigi hacia la ventana en la cual solo pude ver como la lluvia impactaba contra esta y veia el resplandor de los rayos que caian a lo lejos.

Di un suspiro y volvi a tomar haciento junto a la cama en la cual aun dormia Amy y comenze a observar el lugar.

Era una habitacion bastante amplia y se notaba que pertenecia a un macho , tenia las paredes color naranja con rayas blancas y uno que otro poster de cosas tecnologicas , al final habia un closet lleno de zapatos , en las paredes de los lados habian varios espejos y junto a la cama dos mesas de noche con algunos marcos de fotos ; en estas se encontraba un joven zorro el cual poseia un par de colas que lo hacian ver muy curioso el cual estaba recostado sobre un avion...

...Detuve mi vista en el otro marco al notar que habia una foto grupal en la que se encontraba aquel zorrito junto con Amy , una conejita crema-rosada con un chao , un equidna rojo , una murcielago blanca , un cocodrilo junto a un camaleon purpura y una abeja y justo en el medio estaba aquel unico erizo azul que tanto me sacaba de mis casillas , a la mayoria los reconocia debido a que habian estado en lo ocurrido en el ARK.

-_ "Un momento… como es que los reconosco? Que paso en el ARK?" _- me sobresalte un poco al volver a sentir aquella confusion y desesperacion al no recordar nada , pero luego me calme un poco , si Amy estaba en esa foto ella podria decirme lo ocurrido en el ARK , ademas que recuerdo que ella tambien estuvo alli .

* * *

><p>Corri y corri buscando a Amy sin parar toda la noche hasta que en un momento me vino un recuerdo de cuando Amy me habia pedido que la llevase a un lugar al cual nose atrevia a ir por miedo a un bosque el cual habia que pasar para llegar a donde queria y yo me negue rotundamente ya que no queria quedarme a solas con Amy y menos en un lugar tan apartado.<p>

- _"Alomejor fue haya" _- pense mientras corria en direccion al lugar.

Al pasar por el espeso bosque y detenerme junto a un lago en donde habia encontrado a Amy inconciente , el cual estaba antes de donde Amy deseaba que la llevase , no pude evitar el volver a recordar.

_**-Memories of Sonic-**_

_Tails me habia llamado para informarme que Mephiles no habia amanecido en su casa asi que luego de corgarle sali corriendo a buscarlo. Corriendo por toda la ciudad no lo pude encontrar y ya luego de media hora de busqueda pense en buscarlo en casa de Amy._

_Al llegar a casa de Amy mi expresion despreocupada se borro automaticamente , la sala de Amy estaba completamente destruida y habia sangre por todo el suelo._

_-Amy?- La nombre con la esperanza de que esa sangre no fuera de ella y que estuviera con bien pero no contesto a mi llamado y decidi buscarla por toda la casa, pero no estaba alli y deduje que era muy extraño que el mismo dia que Mephiles desaparece Amy tambien lo haga._

_- "Como ese maldito le haya hecho daño no se la va a acabar!"- pense lleno de rabia y coraje mientras apretaba con fuerza mis dientes y puños observando el lugar, pero al ver una foto de Amy rota tirada en el suelo no pude evitar sentir culpa y desilusion de mi mismo por no haber estado aqui cuando todo habia ocurrido para poder defenderla._

_Luego de esto decidi no perder mas tiempo y sali corriendo a buscarlos , no suelo ser un ser despiadado y sin corazon pero asi debia de serlo con ese maldito oscuro que se habia metido con el ser que mas amo._

_Luego de dar varias vueltas sin resultado algo me guio a la casa de Rouge la cual estaba aun mas destrozada que la de Amy , si eso era posible , y al entrar vi aun mas sangre y marcas de lo que posiblemente fue una pelea la cual Rouge no pudo ganar. _

_Pense en llamar a Knuckles pero habia dejado mi celular en casa y entonces tuve que alargar mi busqueda aunque sabia que donde se encontrara Amy estaria Rouge o eso esperaba._

_Luego de un par de horas llegue a una reserva natural oculta en la cual a lo lejos pude divisar a Knuckles conversando con Rouge junto a Amy quien al parecer estaba inconsciente en el suelo cosa que me altero un poco y corri hacia ellos._

_Al llegar camine lentamente hacia Amy ignorando por completo a Knux y Rouge , me arrodille junto a ella y la revise con detenimiento; tenia varios razguños por todo su cuerpo , un golpe en la cabeza y unas perforaciones en forma vertical en su vientre._

_Al ver esto ultimo fije mi vista en el cesped ignorandola por completo sintiendo como todas aquellas emociones que hacia un rato estaba intentando controlar se apoderaban de mi y comenze a cambiar._

_Me aleje de Amy y di un fuerte puñetazo contra el suelo creando un hoyo en este , me estaba convitiendo en Super Dark Sonic. Al Knuckles darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando corrio hacia mi para intentar calmarme._

_-Hey amigo tranquilo.-Me intento calmar acercandose con cautela.-Se que esto te molesta , hiere , te hace sentir impotente ante la situacion , frustrado , molesto…!- continuo mientras se podia notar que Knuckles tambien estaba muy afectado por lo ocurrido con Rouge._

_-Woua! Espera un momento guardian que no estas ayudando mucho , observa y aprende.- dijo la murcielago al equidna rojo moviendose coquetamente guiñandole un ojo al decir lo ultimo._

_-Mira Sonic yo se que todos esos sentimiento son muy fuertes , pero debes de guardartelos para cuando sea el momento , ahora puedes herir a alguien inocente , pero en cambio si esperas podras descargar todo eso con Mephiles al igual que Knuckles , pero por ahora debes ser fuerte mas que nada por Amy.- Me comenzo a mas que tranquilizar me animo a que reservara esas energias oscuras para alguien que si las merecia mientras cojeaba hacia mi colocando su mano sobre mi hombro cuando ya me comenzaba a tranquilizar._

_Me puse de pie ya volviendo a mi forma natural cuando depronto escuche una voz que me llamaba , era Amy ._

_-Sonic?- me logro nombrar con su voy notablemente debil aun sin habrir del todo sus ojos._

_-Si Amy soy yo , te sientes mejor?- pregunte con una media sonrisa mientras la tomaba en brazos y la cargaba._

_-Eso creo.- susurro para luego abrazarme suavemente._

_Al abrazarme cerre los ojos y por primera vez desde que me habia levantado esa mañana senti una inmensa paz que solo Amy me podia dar cuando estaba junto a mi en un momento dificil._

_**-Memories of Sonic pause-**_

Volvi a sentir aquella sensacion de furia y rencor en todo mi ser aunque esta vez fui capaz de controlarme al recordar las palabras de Rouge y fije mi vista en el cielo, pero derepente algo me cego. Baje un poco la vista y logre notar algo que brillaba en el centro de una de las montañas que cercaban el lugar y capto mi atension por completo haciendome correr hasta halla automaticamente.

Al llegar vi una pequeña cueva en el centro de esta y decidi investigar. Me adentre en ella con cautela pero no pude avanzar mucho ya que habia una enorme pila de rocas que me restringia el paso asi que me encogi de hombros y comenze a buscar con la vista aquel objeto que divise a lo lejos brillando.

Al no ver nada me desanime un poco y decidi salir de alli cuando a unos paso de la salida senti aquel resplandor nuevamente en mi rostro , era un aro o mas bien un brazalete. Lo tome y pense que era de Amy pero al observarlo bien me di cuenta que era de alguien mas , "Shadow" musite con el ceño fruncido y algo asombrado.

Pronto sali de aquella cueva aun pensando y cuestionandome el como eso habia llegado hasta aquel lugar y el si Shadow estaba con vida o no , todo eso a la vez mas en donde andaba Amy.

-Estara Amy con Shadow?- me dije en voz baja para luego sacudir mi cabeza pensando en lo absurdo que eso podia ser.

Decidi dejar el tema en paz e irme a descansar ya que eso bien podia ser de cualquiera , mañana visitare a Tails para ver como va todo ya que lleva un buen rato que no me llama.

* * *

><p>Abri los ojos con pesadez y rapidamente senti una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza que me hizo llevarme ambas manos a la cabeza y a sentarme automaticamente en , un momento , <em>"En donde rayos estoy?".<em>Gire mi cabeza para observar a todas partes , pero me era dificir reconocer el lugar ya que la vista se me distorionaba un poco , solo podia decir que estaba en una cama la cual obviamente estaba dentro de un cuarto de color naranja con rayas blancas y … _"estoy en el cuarto de Tails!" _Esto ultimo me hizo sentir algo de alivio.

-Veo que ya despertaste.- dijo una voz junto a mi , era Shadow.

-Ha si , que paso?- le cuestione girandome hacia el sentandome en el borde de la cama con las rodillas colgando sobandome nuevamente la cabeza.

-Nos caimos del arbol cuando discutiamos.- dijo con poco interes dando un leve bostezo y estirandose un poco para luego ponerse en pie.

-Te quedaste toda la noche vigilandome?- pregunte algo sorprendida con una expresion de Aww que tierno mientras notaba lo evidente que era su cansancio.

-Jumph , solo me quede para serciorarme de que no harias una tonteria.- Dijo con esa indiferencia que ya me estaba cansando caminando hasta la puerta.

-Si claro como digas…- conteste alegre de saber que el me protegia aunque no lo aceptaba.- Es hora de que tu descanses y sea yo la que cuide de ti.- le dije dulcemente tomandole el brazo izquierdo para que nose fuera de la habitacion.

-No hay tiempo para descansar , tenemos que encontrar la casa de tu amigo.-Comando mientras miraba mi mano y luego fijaba su vista en mi como pidiendome que la quitara por las buenas o el lo haria por las malas.

-Ya estamos en la casa de mi amigo.- confirme soltando una leve risa.- Y si vas a descansar no solo por que lo necesitas sino por que no quiero que en una pelea improvista te me desmayes como en el ARK y me toque pelear y vigilarte a la vez.- Le ordene con autoridad pero aun mirandolo dulcemente y sonriendo mientras lo halaba del brazo y lo dirigia hasta la cama.- Y no seas terco y hazme caso!- al decir eso le di un leve rempujon para que cayera sentado en la cama.

-Tu nunca pierdes verdad?- dijo ladeando sus ojos para luego mirarme con algo de pesadez.

-Jamas! Y menos si se trata del bien de alguien que me importe.- dije alegre mientras esponjaba la almohada y la colocaba en su lugar.-Ahora a dormir que yo me quedare aqui vigilando que no** hagas ninguna estupides**.- Le aclare alegre mientras daba enfasis a la ultima frase.

-Yo te importo? Jumph.- cuestiono con una mirada algo confusa aunque su voz sonaba coqueta como diciendome "estas segura de lo que acabas de decir?"

-Claro que si tonto aunque te burles de mi cuando vez la oportunidad!- dije esto ultimo con las manos en cada lado de mis caderas como reprochandole divertida mientras me arrodillaba y le comenzaba a quitar los propulsores.-Y ahora no hagas mas preguntas bobas y duermete de una vez!- le volvi a ordenar.

-Hey hey cuidado con mis propulsores y por que me los quitas?- pregunto algo molesto intentando ponerse de pie.

-Si tendre todo el cuidado del mundo y como que por que te los quito! No vas a ensuciar la cama con ellos asi que calla!- exclame con un pequeño puchero infantil empujandolo nuevamente para que callera sentado en la cama.

-Jumph como sea!- dijo esto cruzandose de brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero infantil , "_aww se ve tan lindo asi"_pense para luego sacudir mi cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza inmediatamente.

-Listo! Ahora acuestate y cierra tus ojitos carmesi , deja tu mente en blanco e ignora lo que pase a tu alrededor por un momento.- Le dije en tono de burla mientras me sentaba en el sillon de al lado de la cama y lo acercaba un poco.

-Ja-Ja yo se como dormir sangana!- musito con el ceño fruncido ya acostado en la cama con una risa sarcastica.

-No seas majadero conmigo! Se que te encanta pelear conmigo pero ahora no es el momento.- le dije con una gran sonrisa en tono jugueton mientras cruzaba mis piernas y me echaba hacia atras para quedar recostada en el espaldar de la silla.

-Jumph en todo caso a ti tambien te gusta! - me dijo ya con los ojos cerrados en un tono indiferente.

-…- no dije nada y solo me quede pensando en todo lo que habia pasado esos ultimos dias.

Me sentia confundida , nuca habia tenido estas sensaciones con nadie ; se me agita el corazon , me gusta discutir con el , le busco atributos como los ojos y sus facciones , me preocupo por el_…"Que demonios me pasa?"_

_- " Esto ni siquiera me habia pasado con Sonic"- _Me dije en mis adentros con una expresion algo triste.- _"Por que nunca me pudiste querer? Que he echo mal?"_- Al decir esto cerre los ojos deramando una lagrima la cual seque de inmediato.

**_Conituara..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aww el amor 3 . 3 hahaha bueno ya que se me frustra Amy xD . Les voy a ser sincera u.u se ma hara algo dificil hacer que estos 2 se enamoren debido a la personalidad de cada uno . hahaah pero ya veremos y tambien he pensado en convertirlo en Sonamy ya que me rompe el corazon el como Sonic busca a su amada con desesperacion pero bueno si no lo cambio Sonic la vida no es justa! u.u hahaha pero en mi proximo fanfic les adelanto que sera Sonamy! Y les aclaro algo que el lugar donde Sonic encontro a Amy , Knuckles y Rouge no es el mismo! Ya en otro chap se los explicare... =D hahaha ya me despido y espero que hayan dizfrutado este chap como yo! :3 asi que si les gusto dejen reviews , si no pss tendre que hacer el otro fic y dejar este incompleto u.u haha jk jk ( pero lo he pensado u.u) hahaha me despido yaaaaa se les quiere lectors! nos vemos en el prox chap!<em>**


	11. El nuevo aliado o enemigo?

_**Bien aqui les traigo mi proximo chap : El nuevo aliado o enemigo?Les agradezco a los que me siguen leyendo y a quienes me dejan reviews! Y de paso le explico que me he demorado por que esto me ha tomado mucho tiempo y he comenzado a perder interes. Me gusta mi historia pero no veo la hora de terminarla y eso me frustra :/ ! Ademas que he estado pecando un poco :O , culpable hahaha ! Asi que espero que les guste este nuevo chap! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap XI: El nuevo aliado o enemigo?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Me levante temprano en la mañana o mas bien espere que fuera una buena hora para salir , ya que en la noche no habia podido dormir pensando en Amy y sintiendo un mal presentimiento sobre todo lo que estaba pasando ya que al las cosas estar tan tranquilas no era muy normal , y justo como me lo habia propuesto la noche anterior me dispuse a ir a visitar a mi amigo Tails que al parecer nos pusimos de acuerdo ya que el me habia llamado por que tenia algo que decirme.<p>

- "_me pregunto que sera"_.

Corri hasta su casa y note que la puerta del taller estaba abierto y decidi entrar por ahi. Al entrar escuche a Tails hablar con alguien cuya voz no alcanze a reconocer.

-Hey Tails como vas?- Salude al entrar intentando verme lo mas normal posible colocando aquella sonrisa despreocupada de siempre en mi rostro y saludando animadamente con la mano.

-Ah , hola Sonic!- saludo animadamente el zorrito de dos colas mientras daba unos pasos alfrente.

Me quede perplejo al ver aquel erizo verde que le seguia detras , era identico a mi . _Que ya no era suficiente con Shadow , aunque Shadow ya no esta , como para que apareciera otra copia mas? _Mas este era mucho mas parecido a mi , todos habrian pensado que era yo que me cai en un lago lleno de limo o algo por el estilo hehe.

-Ah , lo siento dejame presentarte a Scourge para eso fue para lo que te he llamado.- Presento alegremente Tails al ver la cara de Sonic.

-Mucho gusto. - dijo sin mucho interes a aquel erizo verde muy parecido a el.

-El gusto es mio Scourge!- dijo de la misma manera. _"Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien" _penso con sarcasmo al ver como el lo miraba.

"_Ese erizo es mi fan o que? La idea de trabajar en equipo con ese erizo no me agrada mucho pero debo de hacerlo , asi que debo actuar lo mas "amigable" que sea posible con Sonic."_

-Hehe bueno Sonic , Scourge se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos con todo esto del oscuro espero no te moleste.- Dijo riendo algo nervioso rascandose la cabeza el zorrito de dos colas al ver como los dos erizos se miraban de una manera un tanto desafiante.

-No , sera mejor que tengamos toda la ayuda que sea posible si queremos que las cosas esten a nuestro favor.- dijo sin dejar de mirar al erizo verde en ningun momento hablando con algo de autoridad mostrandole una sonrisa torcida.

-Jumph.- musito cruzandose de brazos Scourge al ver la forma en la que hablaba Sonic y le sonreia.

-Genial! Digo eso pense hehe.- celebro alegre el zorrito con aquella risa nerviosa.- Por cierto , ya encontraste a Amy?- pregunto dudoso aunque algo ansioso.

-La verdad no.- contesto el erizo azul con cierta tristeza en su voz borrando toda sonrisa de su rostro.

-No te preocupes Sonic , ya la encontraremos!- intento animar Tails a su amigo al ver el como le afectaba no saber nada de la eriza rosa.

-Eso espero , bueno ya me voy , nos veremos luego.- dijo aun sin animos con un ademan de mano mientras salia a toda velocidad del lugar.

-Ahg! Soy un tonto , la pregunta estaba demas , era mas que obvia la respuesta!- se reprocho Tails dandose un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

-Y esa tal Amy es su novia?- cuestiono Scourge sin mucho interes recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-No, bueno algo asi , desaparecio el mismo dia que recibimos la señal.- dijo Tails intentando recobrar la compostura mientras se dirigia a su computadora.

-Bueno , pues no creo que sea un bueno novio o algo parecido si la perdio en un momento como este.- dijo el erizo verde caminando en direccion a Tails .

-Es que tuvieron una pelea bastante fuerte ese dia y si no te molesta prefiero no hablar de eso.- Le corto Tails mientras comenzaba a bregar en la computadora.

-De acuerdo , solo preguntaba.- dijo para comenzar a caminar fuera del taller.- Nos vemos luego , tengo que dar una vuelta.- al decir esto ultimo salio corriendo a toda velocidad dejando un resplandor verde en su lugar.

-Nos… vemos.- dijo algo sorprendido ya que no sabia que ademas de su gran parecido con Sonic tambien compartia su habilidad para correr a la velocidad de la luz.

* * *

><p>Habia despertado . Al levantarme logre divisar aquella gata lila que me habia atrapado a aquel callejon con el aro de fuego que habia creado.<p>

Me eleve para no hacer ruido y me detuve tras la gata lila que sostenia una botella de cristal y me le acerque de tal forma que ella noto mi respiracion , logrando intimidarla , y lo cual provoco que soltara la botella , pero fui rapido y con mis poderes logre sostenerla justo antes que callera al suelo.

-Te gusto tanto que me sigues a la boca del lobo?- pregunto divertido con una media sonrisa y cierto egocentrismo en su voz a la gata lila mientras esta aun se mantenia inmovil.

Abri los ojos como platos al escuchar la voz de Silver tras de mi , mas su comentario me hizo sonrojar ligeramente para luego causarme pavor la forma en la que hablo.

-Silver yo…- callo al sentir que el erizo le agarraba los brazos y la giraba para que lo viera defrente.

-Tu que?- cuestiono desafiante con una mirada asesina a aquella gata lila que apenas lo miraba a los ojos.

El verlo me dejo helada sus ojos completamente purpura oscuro mas aquella aura que lo redeaba del mismo color me hacian sentir miedo , pero cuando llegue a su mirada solo pude sentir culpa y reproche a mi misma por que todo eso no habria pasado si me hubiera ido lejos con el o si hubiera conseguido quitarle la joya a Jet antes que ese erizo oscuro la tuviera en su poder.

-Yo quiero ayudarte y no me pienso ir de aqui sin ti!- exclamo la gata lila firme mirandolo fijamente moviendo sus manos con fuerza para librarse del agarre del erizo.

Su respuesta me causo nuevamente aquella punzada en la cabeza haciendome soltarla de inmediato callendo de rodillas al suelo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y llevandome una mano a la cabeza para intentar controlar el dolor , sentia que la cabeza me iba a explotar.

-Silver?- la gata lila se arrodillo frente al erizo , preocupada al ver como habia caido con una expresion de dolor y su mano en la cabeza.

_-"Silver tienes que sacarla de aqui , ella corre peligro. Si Mephiles la encuentra acabara con ella."-_Hablaba denuevo aquella voz en la cabeza de Silver.

-_ "Y eso a mi que?-_ le contestaba en sus adentros algo enfadado.

-_ "Silver tu la amas y ella a ti tambien , ahora no puedes entender por que estas bajo una influencia muy poderosa que te obliga a mostrar tu lado oscuro reprimiendo el bueno."_- le comenzaba ha explicar aquella voz - _" Ella es la unica que te puede ayudar y eso Mephiles lo sabra si la encuentra , no permitas que la atrape."-_ Termino de hablar la voz haciendose cada vez menos audible y desapareciendo con aquel dolor.

* * *

><p>Volaba por todo Angel Island buscando a la joven eriza rosa e intentando distraerme , ya no queria seguir pensando en ese estupido equidna cabeza de nudillos.<p>

Divise un resplandor el cual pense que era Sonic y decidi bajar a saludarlo y informarle que estaba buscando a Amy tambien , pero cuando me detuve note algo raro en el.

-Hey Sonic!… espera tu no eres Sonic.- Le dije mirandolo de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

-No, mi nombre es Scourge, mucho gusto vampiresa!- se presento el erizo verde picaramente mirando a Rouge de la misma forma en que ella lo hizo anteriormente aunque de una forma poco discreta.

-jumph! - se indigno Rouge al notar la forma en la que la miraba alzando vuelo para luego ser detenida por la voz del erizo.

-Vamos , lo siento no pude evitarlo.- se disculpo Scourge aunque no parecia arrepentido en lo absoluto.

-Que quieres?- Pregunto con indiferencia la murcielago acercandose a el.

-Veras estoy ayudando a Sonic con el asunto del oscuro y me da la impresion que tu tambien.- confimo con una expresion juguetona.

-Si , y? - cuestiono ya cansada de la forma en la que la miraba y la trataba el erizo.

-Bueno yo queria…- sus palabras fueron acalladas.

-Al fin te encuentro Rouge!- le dijo Sonic ignorando por completo a Scourge quien le hechaba una mirada asesina la cual el ignoro.

-Si yo tambien te estaba buscando y…- la voz de Rouge fue cortada al sentir como Sonic la halaba con fuerza mientras corria.

-Que pasa?- cuestiono confusa por la accion del erizo mientras continuaba siendo arrastrada por este.

-Te lo explico cuando lleguemos.- dijo sin mirarla dirigiendose al altar de la Master Emerald.

* * *

><p>Me habia levantado temprano y ya estaba en el altar vigilando mi preciada joya . El dia estaba muy aburrido y tenia ganas de dar un paseo y quien sabe si en una de esas y encontraba a Amy.<p>

Baje las escaleras con rapidez y fui a uno de mis lugares favoritos en la isla. Cruze un bosque espeso el cual sus arboles tenian las hojas amarillas como si fuese otoño y al salir me encontre con un gran lago.

-Justo lo que necesito.- dije en voz baja con una media sonrisa mientras corria a toda velocidad y me sambullia en el lago.

Nado por un rato hasta que sintio que sus tensiones se aligeraron un poco y decidio salir del agua. Al salir se comenzo a secar en la orilla y noto que el agua comenzaba a cambiar de color y se tornaba purpura.

-Que?- musito al ver como en el lago se formaba una extraña figura en forma de estrella y luego asi como habia aparecido desaparecio dejando el agua del lago en su estado normal.

-Quiza sea otra señal.- dijo con una expresion pensativa ya caminando nuevamente hacia el altar y divisando a Sonic con Rogue llegar a este a toda velocidad.

-Por que la prisa?-penso mientras los veia detenerse y ver como Sonic le hablaba a Rouge la cual tenia una expresion confusa.

-Bien sera mejor que lo averigue y de paso les digo lo que descubri.-

* * *

><p>Iba de camino a la salida cuando llegue a la puerta y vi que estaba abierta.<p>

-_Silver no es tan descuidado_.-pense mientras salia y observaba mejor desde afuera.

Al salir vi como la computadora estaba practicamente quemada y hechando chispas debido a un corto circuito el cual habia ayudado a quien fuese a entrar.

Camine con toda la calma del mundo hasta donde habia dejado a Silver , ya debia de estar recuperado y lo enviaria a atrapar a la alimaña que se habia infiltrado en mi base ya que debia de salir a hablar con un antiguo amigo.

-Tu que?…- escuche a Silver cuestionarle algo a alguien que no alcanse a ver.

Al asomarme vi una gata lila frente a el que lo miraba asustada y con algo de culpa. La escuche decir que queria ayudarlo y no pude evitar reir por lo bajo , pero fue lo que ocurrio luego lo que me borro la sonrisa del rostro. Silver estaba tirado en el suelo de rodillas luego de aquel comentario , lo que solo podia significar una cosa.

-_Esa gata tiene poder sobre el_.- penso mientras entraba en aquel laboratorio y se paraba frente a ellos ,Silver aun continuaba en el suelo.

- "_Si eso pudo hacer que el poder de la emerald disminuyera , podria hacer otra cosa que lo desapareciera por completo y eso no lo puedo permitir."_- penso decidido con los puños cerrados mirando a Blaze fijamente sin expresion alguna mientras esta lo miraba con ciero temor ya percatandose de su presencia.

* * *

><p>La vi con ese erizo verde y la saque a toda prisa de alli llevandomela al altar en donde le explicaria mis sospechas a ella y a Knuckles , pero cuando llegamos no lo encontramos y decidi darle un pequeño adelanto.<p>

-Escucha Rouge , ese erizo no me da buena espina y lo mejor sera que tengas cuidado con el.- le comenzaba a explicar mirandola a los ojos seriamente.

-Pero que pasa con el ? El me dijo que te estaba ayudando con todo este asunto del oscuro.- le cuestiono aun confusa por lo que estaba pasando.

-Si, Tails me llamo esta mañana para explicarmelo pero a mi no me parece buena idea , ese erizo se trae algo , lo presiento.- seguia explicandole mis sospechas , luego llego Knuckles.

-Que se traen ustedes dos?- Hablo confuso el equidna con el ceño fruncido observando a Sonic y Rouge.

-Sonic piensa que ha llegado otro oscuro o eso es lo que me ha dado a entender.- Hablo Rouge sin mucho interes al equidna sin mirarlo.

-Eso no es posible.- dijo Knuckles con la ceja alzada mirando a Sonic.

-No hablo de que sea uno mas , sino que trabaje para Mephiles.- Les aclaro.

-Y que te hace pensar eso?- comenzo a dudar Rouge de las sospechas del erizo y que alomejor esta dejando que sus emociones lo dominen por no encontrar a Amy.

-Si Sonic explicate y de que erizo hablan?- exigio una explicacion el equidna algo impaciente.

-Se llama Scourge lo conoci hoy al igual que Rouge aunque a Rouge la trato de una forma bastante confiada.- se mofo Sonic de Rouge a la vez que intentaba dar celos al equidna.- Pero bueno segun Tails el nos va a ayudar con el oscuro , pero no les parece muy raro que no lo hayamos visto antes y que apareciera en estos momentos? Por que a mi si.- le explico cruzado de brazos al darse cuenta que lo querian tratar de paranoico.

-Puede que tenga sentido lo que nos dices y pensandolo mejor el podria ser el que salio la ultima vez en la emerald cuando nos dio la señal .- dijo intentando calmarse por el comentario anterior de Sonic y comenzando a analizar la situacion.

-Y que tambien lo van a vigilar como hicieron con Mephiles hasta que haga algo?- pregunto ironica Rouge.- el se ofrecio a ayudarnos , dudo mucho que el este pleneando algo.

-Rouge tiene razon.- hablo logicamente Knuckles con la mirada perdida y frotandose la frente con una de sus manos.-

-Que no recuerdan que ademas de el oscuro existen dos erizos mas que nunca nombro?Ademas al enemigo dicen hay que tenerlo cerca y eso es algo que Mephiles sabe.- les cuestiono algo frustrado.

-…- ninguno dijo nada ante este ultimo comentario y el silencio reino por un momento.

-Si , recuerdo.- Afirmo rompiendo el silencio Knuckles algo temeroso mirando a Rouge quien asentia con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

- Pero ojala y no sea asi y si lo es y el es un enemigo pues como tu dices hay que tenerlo cerca.- añadio Rouge recordando con una expresion de asco al erizo verde y la forma en la que le miraba hacia unos momentos atras.

-Por eso no debemos confiarnos de nada ni nadie hasta que ese maldito de la cara!- Exclamo Sonic con el ceño fruncido .

Knuckles y Rouge se volvieron a mirar y luego miraron a su amigo erizo para asentir algo dudosos y verlo marchase en un rayo de luz azul.

* * *

><p>Cerre los ojos para descansar un poco pero mis pensamientos no me dejaban tranquilo y un sin numero de preguntas venian a mi cabeza sin yo poderlo evitar.<p>

" _En donde nos ha metido ese maldito erizo y que planes tiene para nosotros? Ya han pasado un par de dias y no ha dado indicios de nada. Estamos en una isla desierta y por lo que se ve no tenemos forma de salir."_

"_Esa eriza… la forma en la que me trata… dice que le importo…Por que rayos me intentaba salvar en aquel laboratorio?Me importa ella a mi?Jumph Mephiles dijo que yo era una pieza de su plan y que solo le faltaba una parte… Sera Amy?"_

"_Bah… debo de dejar de pensar y recuperar fuerzas para lo que sea que venga que de seguro no es bueno , mucho silencio es mas peligroso que bullicio…El domino a ese erizo plateado pero no hara lo mismo conmigo yo no tengo debilidades …"_

Deje de pensar todo eso y entre abri los ojos para ver a Amy quien permanecia en aquel sillon cerca de la cama vigilandome como lo habia dicho.

-Jumph.- musite casi inaudible aunque ella me escucho ya que note que me miraba de forma curiosa queriendo parecer con autoridad pero ala vez sutil como diciendome que me acabara de dormir.

Deje que se me escapara una leve sonrisa para luego cerrar los ojos por completo y descansar.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Puff si lose es algo corto , pero como les dije es lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos : espero sus criticas no sean malas u.u y siii lo confieso se las estoy pegando a Shadow D= , pero no les dire con quien a menos que lo quieran saber :3 Les digo? hahaha En mi proximo chap: La isla no esta tan desierta como pensabamos , les prometo que sera mas largo y tendra bastante accion :DD BTW awww pobre Scourge todos dudando de el solo por que siempre es un anti-Sonic u.u Ustedes tambien piensan que el es uno de los chicos malos? yo la verdad pues ... no les dire hahaha xD pero si me gustaria saber que piensan asi que no me queda mas que recordarles que dejen reviews :DDD 3 Espero actualizar pronto aunque eso esta en ustedes ;) Chaito!**


	12. Tails celoso?

_**Alfinnnnnn actualizo :D Lamento la tardanza u.u En esta ocacion vengo con mi chap 12 :'D Tails celoso? Wiiiiiiiiiii :3 hahaha nose esto se me ocurrio de la nada la parejita que voy a formar a la verdad que nunca la habia escuchado pero me gusta como se ven :3 y buenooo ya me callo u.u Dizfrutenlo :D y gracias por los reviews!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap XII : Tails celoso?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Me puse depie frente a aquella gata lila que estaba junto con Silver ,quien permanecia en el suelo con una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra en el suelo con una expresion de dolor. La mire con rencor , estaba en una de las fases finales de mi plan y ella no me arruinaria tantos años de trabajo.<p>

Tome a Silver y lo ayude a levantarse…

-Silver tu amiga a destruido la puerta principal , encargate de eso mientras yo le doi una coordial bienvenida a la inesperada visita.- dijo sereno mirando a Blaze con una sonrisa torcida y una ceja arriba con su brazo en el hombro de Silver quien ya se habia recuperado de lo sucedido.

-No te preocupes yo me puedo encargar de ella.- dijo Silver con aquel brillo purpura en sus ojos mirandola con cierto desprecio.

-No te he preguntado si puedes o no , te he dado una orden!- exclamo algo impaciente Mephiles moviendo su cabeza de forma brusca en direccion a la puerta para ordenarle a Silver que se fuera.

Luego de esto Silver camino a la puerta y miro sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido a Blaze para luego salir del lugar con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Vieron a su amigo irse del lugar dejandolos solos nuevamente. El silencio reinaba y ninguno de los dos se atrevian siquiera a verse y una lucha de pensamientos y ganas de dar una iniciativa se desataba mientras ellos permanecian en silencio.<p>

_-"Por que es tan dificil estar a tu lado si eres tan importante para mi? Por que no puedes aceptar la realidad y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar? Acaso te gusta hacerme sufrir? Por que eso es lo que me has dado ha entender y no es la mejor forma de mostrar tus sentimientos hacia acaso ya no sientes nada por mi y por eso no me has dicho nada? Acaso soy yo la que esta mal? Sea como sea parece que nunca lo sabre , no por ti. Por que no hablas de una vez? Como quisiera decirte todo esto que siento de una vez , pero tengo miedo."- _Pensaba cabizbaja la murcielago mirando de reojo a el equidna que permanecia en silencio con una expresion pensativa y algo entristecida. Olvidando cada uno por completo lo que Sonic les acababa de decir.

- _" Cada vez es mas duro estar a su lado y no poder decirle lo que siento. Deberia aceptar la realidad de una vez ante ella y acabar con todo esto , dejar que las cosas fluyan de forma natural , cualquiera diria que me gusta sufrir o mas aun que me gusta hacerle daño , pero no es asi , esto me duele y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo , no aun. Yo aun tengo sentimientos muy fuertes por ella y cada dia crecen aun mas. Cuanto desearia acabar con esa promesa y olvidarlo todo , decirte aqui y ahora que no hay nada que desee mas que estar junto a ti , pero no puedo , olvidar sin hacer pagar nunca han sido una de mis mayores virtudes y nunca lo seran"- _Se reprochaba en sus adentros el equidna sintiendo la mirada de Rouge sobre el ,pero no la queria mirar , no podia. No se queria volver a encontrar con aquella mirada de tristeza y dolor que ella una vez le mostro.

Cerro sus puños con fuerza y le dio la espalda para caminar lejos de alli.

Rouge lo miraba con tristeza con su cabeza a medio lado viendolo partir. Cerro sus puños con fuerza girando su cabeza a otra direccion y decidio partir tambien alzando vuelo dejando aquel altar con su corazon el en suelo y al equidna que se lo habia arrebatado.

* * *

><p>Caminaba tranquilamente en direccion a su lugar favorito cuando un rayo de luz verde choco contra ella y la hizo caer con fuerza al suelo.<p>

-Auh!- exclamo un grito de dolor con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras una lagrima brotaba y se escurria por su mejilla.

-Lo siento! No te vi!- Se disculpo el erizo verde con una expresion un tanto preocupada al verla llorar extendiendole una mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-Ah no te preocupes señor?- se levanto animada la conejita, con la ayuda del erizo, sobandose su parte trasera y secudiendose el polvo.

-Scourge. Y tu eres?- se presento ya mas tranquilo secandole con delicadeza la lagrima que se le habia escapado.

-Hola señor Scourge mucho gusto! Yo soy Cream!- Se presento con su gran carisma , algo sonrojada por el gesto anterior, a Scourge que la miraba algo extraño por el como actuaba la conejita.

-El gusto es mio Creamy.- Dijo con una sonrisa ya contagiado por el animo de la dulce conejita.

Cream al escuchar como la llamaba se sonrojo por completo sin poderlo evitar colocando sus manos en su rostro para ocultar su verguenza.

-Lo siento , te molesto?- volvio a disculparse ya volviendo a su pose serena al ver lo que su comentario habia causado en Cream.

-Ah no, no ,no te preocupes , me gusta , es solo que…- Intento explicarse tropezando con sus palabras agitando sus manos.

-hehehe! Esta bien Creamy te entiendo. Puedo preguntar a donde ibas?- cuestiono riendo por lo bajo.

-Si , iba a mi lugar favorito en toda la galaxia!- exclamo dando saltidos con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno , si no te molesta me gustaria llevarte , asi te recompenso el haberte atropellado.- Dijo sonriente ofreciendole nuevamente su mano a la dulce conejita.

-Bueno…- lo penso por un momento . Sabia que su madre le habia dicho que debia de cuidarse de los extraños , pero la verdad que Scourge le habia caido muy bien y no lo creia capaz de hacerle daño.-… esta bien! Es... en esa direccion- dijo con entusiasmo tomando la mano de Scourge , luego de señalar en la direccion que debia ir, quien tiro de ella agachandose para que quedara sobre sus hombros y cargarla.

-Sujetate bien Creamy!- Al decir esto ultimo tomo impulso y corrio a toda velocidad en direccion al lugar que Cream le habia dicho.

Habia descansado ya lo suficiente y decidi sentarme sobre el borde de la cama para retomar las fuerzas. Mire hacia donde debia estar Amy pero no la encontre , no perecia estar en la habitacion. Luego de unos segundos senti una agradable aroma y escuche un suave tarareo acercarse , era Amy.

-Buenos dias Shadow! Dormiste bien?- Saludo alegremente la eriza rosa colocando una bandeja de comida en la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

-Se puede saber que te pasa ahora?- Cuestino con el ceño fruncido alzando una ceja al notar la rara actitud de Amy.

-Que? No puedo estar alegre? Jajaja no sabia que te despertabas mas gruñon de lo normal , pero descuida.- Cuestino burlona la eriza mientras se sentaba junto a Shadow y tomaba la bandeja de comida.

-Hmph!-musito indignado mientras miraba a la salida , estaba listo para salir corriendo de alli, no le gustaba estar sentado mucho tiempo y menos en una situacion como la que ellos estaban pasando.-

-Ah , ah! Ni creas que te iras sin desayunar!- le recalco prediciendo lo que estaba por hacer.- Mira te cuide toda la noche y te he preparado el desayuno! No seas tan malagradecido y ponte a comer!- exclamo mirandolo fijamente con una gran sonrisa colocando la bandeja sobre Shadow.

-Y ahora quien te crees que eres?- se quejo ya molesto por la actitud de la eriza colocando la bandeja sobre la falda de esta y poniendose depie.

-Soy tu amiga! Asi que Shadow the hedgehog no seas malo conmigo solo quiero que estes bien!- Le dijo ya subiendo el tono de su voz son el ceño fruncido y cruzandose de brazos.

-Yo no tengo amigos! Eso me haria debil y no tengo intensiones de serlo!- Este tambien alzo la voz ya en la puerta de la habitacion listo para salir.

-Te equivocas! Yo soy tu amiga y eso no te hace debil te hace mas fuerte de lo que ya eres por que cuentas con mi apoyo.- Amy invoco a su pico-pico.- Ademas solo te estoy pidiendo que te mantengas saludable por que no sabremos a que nos estamos enfrentando y ya te dije que no estoy para peliar y estar preocupada por ti a la vez.- Al decir esto coloco el pico-pico sobre su hombro y su mano libre sobre su cadera mirandolo con una ceja arriba depie frente a este.

-Hmph!- se volteo y comenzo a caminar en direccion a la cama nuevamente.- De acuedo, pero no te acostumbres a que cada vez que me hagas un berrinche de esos infantiles voy a hacer lo que tu digas.- Al decir esto se sento en el borde de la cama pesadamente mirandola fijamente mientras ella solo sonreia satisfecha.

-Genial! Comes tu o quieres que te la de yo?- dijo burlonamente sentandose nuevamente junto a este.

Shadow solo bajo la mirada negando con su cabeza ocultando una sonrisa que se le habia formado tras el ultimo comentario de esta y comenzo a comer tranquilamente el desayuno que Amy le habia preparado con tanto entusiasmo.

* * *

><p>La reaccion de Silver me habia asustado un poco y me arrodille junto a el para ver si estaba bien , pero al mirar tras de el me di cuenta de la presencia de aquel erizo que poseia la emerald que tanto daño a causado a mis seres queridos.<p>

Me puse depie y me aleje un poco al notar que este se nos acercaba y ayudaba a Silver a ponerse depie nuevamente sin quitarme la vista de ensima.

Le ordeno que se fuera , que el se encargaria de mi y un terrible temor se apodero de mi ser , aunque el rencor que sentia por todo el dolor que me habia causado era mucho mas grande. Ademas yo no soy una gata debilucha y le dare una pelea dura si eso es lo que quiere.

-Una cosa mas Silver…- dijo con serenidad.- quiero que la dejes completamente inmovil.- ordeno esto ultimo dandome una mirada asesina.

Silver solo asintio con la cabeza y camino directo hacia mi de manera amenazante mirandome fijamente a los ojos , elevando una mano.

"_Maldicion! Silver no lo hagas! No te puedo hacer daño , no quiero."- _penso cabizbaja comenzando a elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Justo cuando iba a lanzarle un ataque senti que mi cuerpo se enfriaba nuevamente y que las llamas que habia creado comenzaban a desaparecer. Luego de esto senti que era impulsada bruscamente contra la pared y mis manos y pies se fijaban en esta paralizandome por completo , casi no podia respirar, estaba perdida.

-Listo.- confirmo mirando nuevamente sobre su hombro ya en la salida del lugar.

-Muy bien ya te puedes ir.- ordeno Mephiles caminando hacia mi tronandose los dedos mirandome fijamente.-Vamos a ver que me conviene mas ; matarte o... retenerte?- Se cuestiono en voz alta mirandome con malicia sacando la emerald.

Al decir esto ultimo alzo la star emerald y senti como todo se me nublo quedando inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Ya luego de haber desayunado comenzamos a registrar toda la casa de Tails con el fin de encontrar la base de emergencias y con ella alguien que nos pudiese decir que era lo que habia ocurrido.<p>

-Estas segura que aqui habia una base?- pregunto algo impaciente Shadow , ya que habiamos registrado toda la casa y no encontrabamos nada.

_-_Si , aqui estaba Tails me la mostro un par de meses luego de lo ocurrido en el ARK.- Le explique al impaciente erizo sin mirarlo mientras revisaba en la computadora que para mi mala fortuna no queria encender.

-Hmph , pues deberias recordar donde esta.- Dijo ya mas sereno en su pose seria recostandose sobre la pared de el fondo de el taller con los brazos cruzados.

-Sii , se supone pero Tails cambia a cada rato su taller y no deja nada en su lugar original…- le explique sentandome en una mesa de medio circulo con los codos sobre esta y la cabeza agachada.- ...En donde me habia dicho fue el primer lugar en el que busque , no soy tan tonta!- le recalque con un leve puchero infantil.

-Lo que jode es el tan…- dijo entre dientes burlon en un tono casi inaudible .

-Que has dicho?- le cuestione algo confusa , ya que no lo habia escuchado bien, alzando la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-Que donde crees que puedan estar?- Mintio sobre lo que habia dicho anteriormente dejando escapar una leve risa.

-No lo se.- respondi ignorando el tono de la voz de Shadow , que juraria estaba riendo , volviendo a bajar la mirada y esta vez deje caer una de mis manos pesadamente sobre un frutero que se encontraba sobre la mesa provocando que estas comenzaran a girar extrañamente.

Al detenerse las frutas , la pared de la que estaba recostado Shadow se abrio dejando a Shadow caer dentro del lugar por el peso que estaba poniendo sobre la pared.

Corri para ver si estaba bien la forma de vida perfecta y al llegar a la entrada en donde antes estuvo la pared me detuve un momento , estaba muy oscuro.

-Shadow! Donde estas? Estas bien?- le nombre pero no me respondio.

Di un paso a donde pensaba se debia encontrar el suelo pero cai en un oscuro lugar dando un fuerte grito pensando que ese seria mi fin, pero cuando pensaba que iba a impactar contra el suelo me detuve y senti que levitaba recostada boca arriba inmovil.

Mire hacia el lado y pude divisar una silueta muy familiar.

-Shadow?- volvi a llamarlo obteniendo la misma respuesta anterior , silencio.

Poco a poco el se fue aclarando y pude notar que Shadow permanecia con los ojos cerrados levitando de la misma forma que lo hacia yo.

-_ "Que esta pasando?"- _me cuestione en mis adentros algo intrigada sintiendo como las palabras rebotaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Pronto Shadow se encontraba en mi a la par de ya con los ojos abiertos.

* * *

><p>Como Scourge aun no habia llegado y estaba aburrido decidi buscar a Cream para dar un paseo.<p>

Llegue a su casa y su madre me dijo que habia ido a su lugar favorito a jugar hacia unos minutos atras y decidi ir hacia haya para darle la sorpresa a Cream.

Ha decir verdad no me gustaba mucho el lugar favorito de Cream o mas bien la ruta que habia que tomar , ya que antes de llegar habia que pasar por una cueva bastante oscura y odio la oscuridad , pero el lugar es hermoso y es mas que obvia la razon del por que le encanta tanto a Cream.

Al llegar a la cueva di un pequeño salto al escuchar unas voces a lo lejos. Corri al reconocer una de las voces y sali rapidamente de aquella cueva al reconocer la otra.

- _"Cream?"-_ me cuestione en mis adentros caminando en direccion de donde provenian las voces.- _" Scourge?"- _volvi a cuestionarme en mis adentros ya algo confundido. - "_De donde se conocen? Y que hacen aqui juntos y solos?"- _Esto ultimo lo pense con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados con fuerza mientras caminaba y me escondia detras de un arbol que se encontraba por el lugar , no queria que me vieran.

Escuche a Cream reir con gran entusiasmo mientras jugaba con Scourge arrojandose bolas de nieve.

-_ " Eso solo lo soliamos jugar Cream y yo" - _pense cabizbajo mientras veia la escena.

Cream estaba corriendo tras Scourge cuando depronto piso el suelo del estanque congelado y patino perdiendo el equilibrio , se iba a caer , pero Scourge lo noto y corrio hacia ella y la agarro pero tambien perdio el equilibrio y los dos calleron.

Scourge pudo girar a tiempo y absorvio todo el impacto de la caida , quedando Cream sobre el.

-Grrr y mas vale que la suelte ahora mismo!- dije entredientes explotando de la ira al ver como los dos se veian a los ojos si decir nada , solo mirandose de una manera bastante **"adorable"** por decirlo asi.

- _"Por que rayos Cream esta tan sonrojada? -_ Continuaba en su lucha interna.- _"Eso solo le pasaba conmigo. Sera que le gusta Scourge?..."- _esto ultimo lo penso con sus ojos ya entristecidos , sus orejas y colas abajo. -

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tan tan tannnnnnn (8) hahaha puff vieron la parejita? bueno no la vieron u.u pero si la tienen que haber imaginado xD La razon por la cual me gusta es por que que mejor pareja que la de un chico malo y de apariencia rebelde con una chica amigable y de apariencia dulce? :3 3 hahaha Y Hay les traigo otra pregunta TailsxCream o ScourgexCream? En sus manos esta el futuro amoroso de Cream xD y Ya bienn me voy tengo que terminar par de cositas mas -_- pero antes no puedo irme sin decirles queeeeee dejen reviews -.- no cobro asi que no tienen excusas xD gracias por seguir leyendo! Se les quiere! Bye ;)<strong>_


	13. Memories end

_**Holaaaa :D hahaha aqui llegue con el chap Xiii :O y debo de informarles que mientras lo escribia pensaba que esto lo hubiera podido utilizar en otra historia perooo pues aqui se los traje. Tambien les debo de informar que aqui les traigo accion! Drama! Romanticismo! Tragedia! Fantasia y par de cositas mas xD asi que espero que les guste! Y pongansen comodos porque es bastante largo xD y nuevamente les agradezco a quienes me siguen leyendo y me dejan reviews! 3 **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap XIII: Memories end<strong>_

* * *

><p>Iba volando sin direccion. Me queria alejar lo mas posible de aquel equidna y llegue a la cima de una montaña y decidi aterrizar en esta. Me arrodille , debia de sacar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro y cai al suelo en posicion fetal abrazandome a mi misma con ambas manos ,hacia frio por que estaba en una cima nevada y la nieve caia sobre mi cubriendome casi por completo , llorando desconzoladamente.<p>

- "Vamos Rouge piensa en otra cosa! No te puedes quedar estancada en este maldito tema…piensa ,piensa…"- Me decia en voz baja con voz casi inaudible ya que debido al frio mis mandibulas estaban congelandose y el llanto no la ayudaba mucho.

- " A v…v…ver co…com fu…e que to…todo co..menzo?"- Me cuestione por ultimo cerrando mis ojos con la respiracion algo acelerada. Estaba sufriendo una hipotermia y debia de salir de alli antes que fuese demasiado tarde.

_**- Memories of Rouge -**_

_Luego de que Sonic se calmo nos fuimos a un lugar mas seguro. Caminamos por horas y no lograbamos encontrar un lugar en donde no pusieramos a criaturas inocentes en peligro._

_-Talvez lo mejor sea ir al taller de Tails.- Nos recomendo Knuckles algo impaciente dando vueltas de un lado a otro._

_-No podemos ir con Tails lo pondremos en peligro y ya tenemos mas que suficiente.- Recalco Sonic dejando a Amy sobre la grama y sentandose para apollar la cabeza de esta sobre sus piernas._

_-Entonces nos quedaremos aqui , esperaremos a que nos ataque y pelearemos.- Intente hacer un plan el cual Sonic no quizo aceptar._

_- No! No ves que Amy no esta en condiciones para peliar?- Me reclamo Sonic mientras yo solo pude rodar mis ojos con los brazos cruzados._

_-Estamos en una pradera. El ambiente es muy agradable y no hay nada ni nadie que podamos dañar en la batalla. Podriamos dejar a Amy en algun lugar y nos turnariamos para protegerla y acabariamos con Mephiles. Somos tres y tenemos muchas ventajas. Tu eres veloz. Knuckles es fuerte y yo tengo la habilidad de los ataques sorpresa tanto por tierra como por aire.- Les comenze a explicar mi plan mientras Sonic observaba a Amy y luego a Knuckles que al parecer era el unico que no se oponia a nada._

_-No es tan mala idea.- Hablo alfin Knuckles acercandose a mi._

_-No lo es. Pero que pasa si no llegamos a Amy a tiempo? Yo no me pienso correr ese riezgo.- Sonic abrazaba a Amy con fuerza mientras se negaba a abandonarla para luchar._

_-Sonic. Si no luchamos de todas formas Amy estara en peligro , y ya te lo dije somos tres contra uno!- le recalque mientras me arrodillaba frente a el._

_-Somos cuatro Rouge.- Hablo Amy mientras se levantaba recargandose de Sonic con algo de dificultad._

_-No Amy tu no puedes…- intento detenerla Sonic cuando esta comenzo a hablar nuevamente._

_-Si puedo y lo hare! Ya me encuentro bien y ese maldito me las va a pagar.- Al decir esto ultimo se puso depie y se alejo un poco de Sonic._

_-Estas segura?- le cuestiono Knuckles con el ceño fruncido mientras le miraba las heridas de su costado._

_-Si.- Al decir esto ultimo se tapo las heridas y nos dio una gran sonrisa._

_-No hagas eso.- le reprocho Sonic mientras se detenia frente a la eriza rosa y le tomaba las manos con delicadeza._

_-Que cosa?- le cuestiono algo confusa aun sonriente._

_-No sonrias como si todo fuese ha estar bien , por que se que no lo estara , tu no puedes luchar asi.- Al decir esto ultimo la tomo de su barbilla para que lo mirara justo a sus ojos._

_-Todo estara bien. Prometo que estare bien.- le dijo suavemente mientras retiraba con delicadeza la mano de Sonic y lo abrazaba._

_Pronto escuchamos un ruido y nos pusimos alerta. Era el. Mephiles nos habia encontrado y nos tocaria peliar._

_Luego de un silencio bastante pesado todo se oscurecio y la silueta de Mephiles aparecio haciendose visible poco a poco. Miraba a Sonic de una forma bastante intimidante y algo furioso._

_-Me estaban esperando?- cuestiono con una sonrisa torcida tronandose los dedos y deteniendose a unos metros de nosotros._

_-A decir verdad si!- Al decir esto Sonic solto a Amy y la coloco a sus espaldas y se acerco mas al oscuro._

_-Es hora de pagar maldita rata!- Gruño Knuckles con el ceño fruncido mirandome con algo de tristeza y los puños cerrados para luego continuar caminando a la par de Sonic._

_Amy y yo nos miramos algo confusas y decidi caminar y colocarme a la par de ella. Estaba preocupada y me temblaban las manos. Al Amy notar esto me agarro la mano y la presiono con fuerza , eso de alguna manera me calmo un poco._

_**-Memories of Rouge pause-**_

Intente abrir mis ojos pero no pude , tenia los parpados congelados y no me podia mover casi. Estaba apunto de morir y alli de seguro nadie me encontraria. Cerre los ojos nuevamente y espere a que todo terminara.

* * *

><p>Luego de hablar con los chicos decidi ir con Tails a decirle la verdad , que no me fiaba de Scourge y que queria que no se confiara con el , pero antes de llegar me tropeze y rode por una colina sin poderlo evitar y cai a un estanque y me golpee con las rocas del fondo sintiendo como varios de los recuerdos de mi vida pasaban por mi mente.<p>

_**- Memories of Sonic -**_

_Mephiles nos habia encontrado y temia por la seguridad de Amy. La aleje de mi y la coloque a mis espaldas mientras me acercaba al erizo . Lo haria pagar por todo el daño que nos habia causado y mas aun por el daño que le habia causado a Amy._

_Pronto Knuckles se me unio haciendo lo mismo con Rouge. El tambien la quiere demasiado y entiende este sentimiento de proteccion que tengo con Amy , lo note cuando la miro con tristeza al alejarse de ella._

_Volvi a mirar a Amy y note que Rouge se le habia unido y senti un pequeño alivio , sabia que Rouge la protegeria ._

_-Bien acabemos con esto!- al decir esto ultimo me abalanze contra el oscuro y luego Knuckles hizo lo mismo pero nos topamos con nada._

_-Antes que nada les dare mis razones por las cuales vine aqui.- Dijo apareciendo nuevamente Mephiles pero esta vez tras Amy y Rouge ,eso me asusto un poco , pero antes de que se le pudiera acercar Rouge ya habia tomado a Amy y se la habia llevado volando lejos de el._

_-He venido a vengarme del responsable de la extincion de mi especie y resulta que ese eres tu.- dijo señalandome cosa que me sorprendio un poco._

_-Yo? De que hablas ? Estas loco!- le dije algo confuso y ofendido por su acusacion._

_-Si .Tu!- Exclamo señalandome con rabia y sus ojos se comenzaron a tornar de un purpura intenso al igual que su cuerpo._

_-Yo no he hecho nada! Estas equivocado!-Le dije casi gritandole ya frente a frente._

_-Si tu fuiste! Tu atraiste a los tiburones a la isla! Por tu culpa todos ellos acabaron con nuestra especie y eso tu lo pagaras con sangre!- Continuaba acusandome a gritos con un odio inmenzo en sus ojos , eras mas que obvio que me queria muerto , pero eso no lo pude haber hecho yo, seria incapaz._

_-Como puedes saberlo?- le cuestiono Amy serenamente soprendiendonos a todos._

_-Yo lo vi…- Confirmo Mephiles creando una fuerte explocion tras Knuckles._

_-Amy! Rouge!- Gritamos al unisono con los ojos completamente abiertos buscandolas con la vista , pero habia demasiado humo y no las logramos divisar._

_El suelo se habia quebrado y se habia formado una enorme estrella en el suelo en la que solo estabamos Knuckles , Mephiles y yo. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos Knuckles y yo , pensando lo peor y volviendo a ver a Mephiles , quien nos estaba observando con cierta satisfaccion en su rostro mientras guardaba una joya brillante en sus espinas y se colocaba en posicion de ataque. _

_**- Memories of Sonic pause-**_

Me ahogaba , lo sentia , pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer estaba completamente inmovil.

* * *

><p>La habia dejado en el altar sola. No aguantaba mas el estar cerca de ella y que todo el tiempo estuvieramos peleando. La quiero demasiado y se que eso no nos hace bien.<p>

Camine por un rato y senti una leve punzada en el pecho , lo mismo que senti cuando Rouge habia sido atacada por el oscuro. Corri nuevamente al altar y no la encontre , me comenze a preocupar.

Comenze a buscarla por instinto y llegue a una montaña con climas cambiantes. En la ladera era como si fuese primavera , con flores y arboles muy frondosos por todas partes y muchas criaturas alegres , con un clima bastante agradable. En la parte siguiente era arida y algo calurosa , con poca vegetacion , como el verano. En el medio tenia arboles con hojas amarillas y el clima se volvia algo templado , con hojas secas por todas partes , era como el otoño.

Camine bastante y debo de admitir que es uno de los lugares que mas me ha gustado , aunque algo peligroso. Llegue a la cima y era completamente fria , llena de nieve y en el final se podia notar como varias nubes grises mantienen el lugar nevado , como en invierno. Al estar debajo de las nubes , sentir como la nieve me comenzaba a cubrir , volvi a sentir aquella punzada , pero esta vez fue mucho mas fuerte y me lleve una mano al pecho sin darme cuenta que habia caido de rodillas al suelo.

Al subir la mirada la vi. Era Rouge cubierta de nieve , era casi imposible verla por su pelaje blanco que se confundia con la nieve , y intente pararme sin exito alguno para acercarme a ella y verificar si estaba bien , pero no pude. Se me comenzo a nublar la vista y cai al suelo completamente frente a ella que permanecia inconciente.

_**-Memories of Knuckles-**_

_La batalla habia comenzado. Sonic y yo nos turnabamos para atacar y confundir a Mephiles , pero era demasiado poderoso y fuerte. Estabamos muy golpeados. Sonic ya no tenia la misma velocidad y yo estaba con los nudillos molidos y llenos de sangre._

_Estabamos apunto de ser eliminados. Mephiles nos lanzo un ataque con la emerald que tenia en su poder y nos impacto con tanta fuerza que caimos unos metros lejos de la zona de batalla , fuera de la estrella._

_-No…-musite incredulo y temeroso mientras contemplaba la terrible escena._

_-Que…?No!- Grito Sonic con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba al notar lo que estaba frente a nosotros._

_-Rouge…- fue lo unico que alcanze a decir antes de que la tristeza se apoderara de mi alma y una lagrima se me escapara._

_-Amy… no tu no…- Fue lo unico que logro decir luego de que las lagrimas comenzaran a correr._

_Nos pusimos depie y caminamos lentamente. Amy y Rouge estaban tiradas en el suelo inconsientes y sin ningun indicio de vida. Sonic agarro a Amy y la abrazo._

_-Amy? Despierta Rose…necesito que despiertes! Te necesito! No me hagas esto! Amyyyyyyy!- comenzo a gritar desconsoladamente Sonic mientras abrazaba a Amy con todas sus fuerzas y no paraba de llorar._

_Hice lo mismo con Rouge , era la primera vez que la tenia entre mis brazos , que ironico. Estaba con su expresion despreocupada de siempre. Tenia sangre por varias partes de su cuerpo , pero mas en su pata lastimada , sus alas estaban quebradas y se podia notar como un par de lagrimas habian recorrido sus ruborosas mejillas._

_La abraze con fuerza , me negaba a aceptar lo que estaba viendo , mi ladrona favorita sin vida entre mis brazos. Escondi mi cabeza en su pecho y deje escapar otra lagrima._

_Escuchamos una nueva explocion y nos alertamos. Sonic miro a Amy y la dejo en el suelo. Yo coloque el cuerpo de Rouge junto al de Amy y camine a la par de Sonic. Nos miramos por un momento y luego miramos hacia atras , donde estaban ellas._

_Comenze a sentir una rabia intenza , un coraje descomunal , mis ojos se quedaron sin pupilas y se tornaron completamente negros y mi cuerpo se comenzo a calentar y a tornar de un color rojo brillante. _

_- Mephiles the hedgehog pagaras por lo que has hecho con tu propia sangre!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas , con toda la rabia que tenia en el alma. Me habia convertido en Super Knuckles._

_**- Memories of Knuckles end -**_

-Rouge!

* * *

><p>Amy!<p>

_**- Memories of Sonic -**_

_Habia pensado que el oscuro solo las habia lastimado , pero me equivoque. Habia acabado con sus vidas , con la vida de Amy. Como iba a poder vivir con eso ahora , sin ella? _

_Mientras veia como Knuckles se habia abalanzado contra el oscuro volvi a mirar a Amy. Estaba toda palida , sin expresion alguna y llena de sangre. No podia creer que tanta energia se hubiese alejado de su cuerpo , aun no habia podido dejar de llorar._

_-"Todo estara bien. Prometo que estare bien."- Esas eran las palabras que ahora rondaban mi cabeza._

- "_todos esos sentimiento son muy fuertes , pero debes de guardartelos para cuando sea el momento , ahora puedes herir a alguien inocente , pero en cambio si esperas podras descargar todo eso con Mephiles al igual que Knuckles , pero por ahora debes ser fuerte mas que nada por Amy." - Las palabras que Rouge me dijo un par de horas atras tambien se hicieron presente._

_Tenia razon y ya era hora de descargar toda esta rabia e ira que tenia por dentro , ese dolor y ese vacio que ahora ocupaban mi alma el los pagaria con sangre._

_Me volvi y vi que Knuckles estaba en desventaja ahora. Todos esos sentimientos se convirtieron en energia pura y tambien comenze a cambiar. Mi piel se volvio de un azul oscuro y mis ojos se tornaron negros . Era Super Sonic ahora y nada me detendria._

_**- Memories of Sonic end -**_

* * *

><p>Abri los ojos con pesadez y mire a mi alrededor y pude ver una mancha roja frente a mi. Me pude mover un poco y me arrastre a la imagen borrosa que estaba frente a mi , pero el frio me volvio a paralizar y cai justo enfrente de eso o el? Entrecerre los ojos y pude verlo mejor , era el , pero ya no tenia fuerzas.<p>

_**- Memories of Rouge -**_

_Habia sentido una explocion y Amy y yo fuimos a parar contra un arbol que estaba cerca del lugar. Yo cai a la copa del arbol y luego al suelo , pero Amy se dio de lleno con el tronco del arbol y quedo inconciente._

_Mi primer impulso fue agarrarla y alzar vuelo para sacarla de alli y eso hice. La lleve al taller de Tails y le pedi que la cuidara , que todo estaba bien y que ; Sonic ,Knuckles y yo nos encargariamos del oscuro._

_Antes de irme Tails me dio un aparato medio raro y me dijo que con el podria abrir un portal y que con el podriamos llevar al oscuro de vuelta a su epoca. Lo tome y alze vuelo nuevamente para salir de alli._

_Al llegar volando a la pradera note que con la explocion se habia formado una estrella en la que permanecian los chicos peleando con el oscuro , cosa que me sorprendio un poco , pero no me importo y descendi en uno de los extremos de la estrella._

_Al bajar me quede boquiabierta con lo que vi. Eramos Amy y yo o mas bien nuestros cuerpos sin vida , que se encontraban en el suelo llenos de sangre._

_-Esta vez si te haz pasado de la raya!- Exclame antes de entrar a la zona de batalla con una expresion de pocos amigos y mostrando mis filosos colmillos._

_Al escucharme se detuvieron de inmediato. Sonic y Knuckles me miraban confusos , los cuales permanecian en el suelo , y Mephiles me miraba de forma divertida con una sonrisa torcida._

_-Te unes a la fiesta querida?- Me cuestiono acercandose a mi , yo le lanze una patada voladora que me esquivo con facilidad , pero cuando me puse depie ya no estaba y Sonic y Knuckles se me acercaron algo pasmados._

_-Rouge? Eres tu?- Me cuestiono Sonic con los ojos algo cristalizados , se le notaba algo de esperanza en sus ojos._

_-Si soy yo Sonic. Estan bien?- Les cuestione a ambos intentando verme lo mas serena posible , pero Sonic estaba con su mirada perdida y parecia que estuviese buscando algo o mas bien a alguien y Knuckles simplemente se quedo viendome sin ningun tipo de expresion._

_-Amy esta bien Sonic. La he llevado con Tails y el se encargara de cuidarla, no te preocupes.- Le saque de aquella insoportable espera y logre sentir como sus puños y espinas se relajaban._

_-Gracias Rouge. No sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima.- Me dijo viendome a los ojos con su carismatica sonrisa. _

_-Lo se. Ademas no olvides que Amy es mi amiga tambien!- Le recalque con una sonrisa picara y con ambas manos en mi cadera._

_Luego me volvi a ver a Knuckles , que aun permanecia en la misma posicion en la que estaba cuando llegue._

_-Knucky estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.- Dije sarcasticamente intentando que se alijerara su humor , pero no paso nada._

_-Knucky?- Le nombre mientras me acercaba y me colocaba justo frente a el viendolo a los ojos , ojos que ahora estaban cristalizados._

_Lo que vino a continuacion no me lo esperaba. Knuckles se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo , yo no supe como reaccionar. Estuvimos asi por un rato , en silencio. Knuckles me seguia abrazando y yo solo le correspondia el abrazo. Me sentia culpable y tenia un nudo en la garganta , hasta que no pude mas y comenze a llorar. _

_Cuando me calme nos separamos y lo mire directo a los ojos , pero aun seguian perdidos , estaba en shock. Intente darle una cachetada para que reaccionara , pero detuvo mi mano con suavidad y me giro para que le diera la espalda._

_-No sabes cuan duro fue pensar que te habia perdido para siempre…- hablo alfin rodeandome con sus brazos._

_-Yo…lo siento.- Le dije cabizbaja , con algunas lagrimas en mis ojos y las orejas gachas , agarrandole los brazos._

_-No… tu no tienes la culpa…es que enserio nose que habria sido de mi si tu estuvieras…- Comenzo a explicarme hablandome al oido , pero no lo deje terminar y me gire un poco para alcanzar su rostro y lo bese._

_-No lo digas. Ya no importa que habria pasado por que yo estoy bien y estoy aqui junto a ti.- al decir esto ultimo me libere de su agarre y lo abraze de frente juntando nuestras frentes._

_Ese fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida. Estaba con ese equidna cabeza de nudillo que tanto queria y lo mejor era que habia descubierto que el tambien sentia lo mismo por mi._

_-Deacuerdo…- Al decir esto me beso la frente y lo vi sonreir , pero poco nos duro._

_-Muy lindo , pero me he vuelto a aburrir y ya que Rouge me ha saboteado el espejismo y no tengo con que mas enfurecerlos creo que acabare con ustedes de una vez.- Hablo apareciendo nuevamente el oscuro con aquella mirada asesina sobre nosotros._

_-Eres una maldita rata! Nos hiciste creer que estaban muertas! - Exclamo Sonic con rabia colocandose en posicion de ataque con los puños cerrados._

_-Sere yo quien acabe contigo! Haz jugado con fuego y creeme que quemarte sera lo que desearas despues de ser carbonizado.- Gruño Knuckles con el ceño fruncido y los puños preparados frente a su rostro._

_Pense unirme a ellos y pelear para cobrarmelas todas de una vez , pero recorde el aparato que Tails me habia dado y lo saque de mi bolsillo y lo active._

_Frente a nosotros se abrio un portal como me lo habia dicho Tails y unas grandes rafagas de viento salian de este y un humo purpura rodeo el lugar._

_Sonic y Knuckles se miraron y sonrieron de una forma divertida y comenzaron a pelear con el pensando que seria facil , pero debo reconocer que ese erizo era muy fuerte y les estaba dando una paliza a los chicos. _

_Justo cuando iba a unirme aparecio Tails junto con Amy , eso no podia ser bueno. _

_-Tails que haces aqui? Se supone que tenias que quedarte con Amy!- le reproche molesta mientras el solo me arrebataba el aparato._

_-Escucha si acercamos lo suficiente a Mephiles al portal con este boton podremos hacer que este lo succione.- Me comenzo a explicar señalandome el boton e ignorando lo que le habia dicho anteriormente. _

_-Grrr…Ok. Ok . Eso haremos y tu pendiente a Amy!- Le ordene mientras agarraba el aparato y corria en direccion a los chicos que calleron a mis pies al mismo tiempo debido a una de las rafagas que habia causado el portal , estaba empezando a empeorar el clima._

_-Deacuerdo!- Asintio el zorrito para luego ir con Amy y alejarse del lugar. _

_-Escuchen! Debemos acercarlo al portar y luego esta cosa hara todo el trabajo.- les explique rapidamente mostrandoles el aparato._

_-Me parece buena idea.- Asintio Sonic mientras me guiñaba un ojo y alzaba su pulgar._

_-No.- Se nego Knuckles al plan._

_-Por que no cabeza de nudillos? Es la unica forma de…- le intente hacer entrar en razon pero no me dejo terminar._

_-He dicho que no! Ese maldito va a pagar por lo que hizo con sangre. Eso solo seria darle una forma de escapar.- comenzo a explicar con rabia en su voz y con el ceño fruncido._

_-Knucky estas dejando que la ira te maneje…- Volvi a intentar razonar con el con el mismo resultado._

_-Que no Rouge!- al decir esto ultimo corrio con todas sus fuerzas y se abalanzo contra el oscuro mientras Sonic y yo lo observabamos incredulos._

_-Deverdad te quiere Rouge.- me dijo con una sonrisa colocando una mano sobre mi hombro._

_-Eso no le da derecho a actuar asi! Grrrr…- Musite molesta viendo la notable paliza que le estaba dando al oscuro , eso me sorprendio no lo niego._

_-Haremos lo que has dicho. Es muy poderoso y no podremos acabar con el sin que uno de nosotros no salga con vida y no me pienso arriesgar a que nadie mas salga herido.- Me dijo poniendose depie y corriendo a toda velocidad devuelta a la accion._

_-Estare pendiente!- le grite alzando vuelo con el aparato en mano mientras el solo me volteaba a ver sobre su hombro y asentia con la cabeza._

_Pasaron varias horas y me estaba comenzando a cansar de aletear tanto , pero por lo menos los chicos estaban a la delantera y tal y como lo habia dicho Knuckles estaba pagando con sangre. Hubo ratos que miraba a Knuckles y me daba algo de miedo la forma en la que peleaba ,pero luego pensaba la razon por la que lo hacia y me sentia segura y mas protegida que nunca hasta que senti que un rayo impacto conmigo y comenze a descender en picada._

_-Rouge!…_

_**- Memories of Rouge end -**_

Logre abrir los ojos nuevamente y lo logre reconocer.

-Knucky!

* * *

><p>Shadow y yo no nos hemos podido mover , es extraño lo que esta pasando. Tails no me habia dicho que me encontraria con esto antes de llegar a la base. Todo estaba oscuro y estabamos flotando en la nada. Luego un rayo traspaso a Shadow.<p>

-Shadow!- Grite asustada y preocupada , pero el siquiera se movio.

Luego senti que otro rayo aparecia y me traspasaba al igual que a Shadow y me senti cansada , los parpados se me pusieron pesados y luego quede inconciente.

_**- Memories of Amy -**_

_Escuche a Knuckles gritar y corri a ver que habia ocurrido. Al llegar vi a Knuckles que estaba mirando al cielo con desesperacion , estaba buscando algo , y decidi mirar tambien. Al subir la mirada pude ver como Rouge caia en picada inconciente .Luego vi correr a Knuckles unos metros y dar un salto ,cachando en el aire a Rouge sin problemas._

_Suspire con alivio y pense en irme cuando senti que me miraban , era Sonic._

_-Que haces aqui?- me pregunto preocupado tomandome la mano y halandome lejos de la zona._

_-Ehh solo queria saber si todos estaban bien.- le explique soltandome de su agarre y cruzandome de brazos._

_- Ya viste que todos estamos bien , ya te puedes ir.- Me ordeno girandome de los hombros y dandome un pequeño empujon para que me fuera._

_-Si ! Acabo de ver que se quedaron sin la parte mas importante de su plan asi que…- Comenze a discutir con el pero una voz me detuvo._

_-Asi que yo me encargare ya que puedo volar al igual que Rouge.- Sugirio Tails , quien me habia perseguido hasta la zona de batalla y escucho lo que ocurria._

_-Que? No lo hare y…- Mis quejas volvieron a ser acalladas._

_-Deacuerdo Tails.- Afirmo Sonic mientras se acercaba a Knuckles , ignorandome por completo._

_-Ella esta bien?- cuestiono algo preocupado al equidna que traia a la murcielago en sus brazos inconciente._

_-Si. La sacare de aqui.- dijo algo furioso y se notaba que se aferraba a ella con fuerza._

_- Bien. Tails se encargara de el aparato. Podrias llevar a Amy a un lugar seguro?- le pidio al equidna como si yo no estuviera presente , eso solo me hizo enojar mas._

_Knuckles solo asintio con la cabeza y se detuvo a mi par._

_-Yo no me voy a ninguna parte!- le afirme a Sonic furiosa , el solo me observaba algo pensativo y podria decir que con algo de tristeza en su mirada._

_-Escucha Amy…- comenzo a hablar tomandome las manos y mirandome fijamente a los ojos , acto que causo que me sonrojara.-… necesito que te vayas a un lugar seguro , no quiero que te pase nada entiendes?- _

_Yo solo asenti cabizbaja. Estaba bastante ocupado con la batalla , como para que encima se tuviera que preocupar por mi y no queria estorbar._

_-Amy , no hagas esto mas dificil . No te quiero perder. Ademas alguien debe de cuidar de Rouge ahora.- me dijo con una media sonrisa tomando mi barbilla con la punta de sus dedos alzando mi mirada para que lo viera a los ojos._

_-Yo … no te quiero dejar solo en esto…tampoco te quiero perder!- comenze a hablar pero mi voz se quebro y unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr._

_-Ya…- me intento calmar secando mis lagrimas con la punta de su nariz.- … voy ha estar bien , lo prometo! - al decir esto ultimo me abrazo con fuerza._

_-Oh Sonic! Te quiero! Espero que no me falles y cumplas con tu promesa!- le dije casi en tono de orden correspondiendo su abrazo y diciendole lo mucho que lo queria._

_-Tambien te quiero Amy. Sabes que nunca rompo una promesa y menos a ti.- Me correspondio con suavidad y con una media sonrisa rompio con el abrazo._

_Nos miramos por un momento y pude ver que una aparente lagrima habia dejado su rastro en la mejilla izquierda de Sonic y sonrei acariciando su rostro._

_Sonic aparto mis manos y las coloco en su pecho para luego acercarse a mi lentamente y darme un suave beso en los labios que no duro mucho gracias a la intervencion de Mephiles._

_Me aleje de el y me fui corriendo junto a Knuckles mientras veia a Tails alzar vuelo y ha Sonic comenzar una nueva batalla. _

_Nos quedariamos en la parte baja de un arbol Rouge y yo mientras Knuckles volvia con Sonic._

_-Cuidamela bien.- me pidio dulcemente al despedirse ,dejandola en el suelo y dandole un calido beso en la frente._

_-Claro que lo hare!- le respondi con una gran sonrisa mientras me despedia con un ademan de mano._

_Knuckles me sonrio y corrio nuevamente a la zona de batalla. Se escuchaba a lo lejos los gemidos y los gritos que cada uno emitia y el rezonar de los golpes. Estaba muy nerviosa y algo asustada y mas aun por que no podia hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Hubo un momento en el que el silencio reino y me asuste aun mas que cuando habia riudo. No aguante mas y arrastre a Rouge detras de unos arbustos , me asegure que estuviese a salvo y corri nuevamente a la zona de batalla._

_Al llegar vi a Knuckles en el suelo casi inconciente. Al otro lado estaba Tails mal herido , pero por suerte no tenian nada de gravedad. Busque con la mirada a Sonic y lo vi en el suelo frente a Mephiles , quien llevaba el aparato en sus manos. Ambos estaban frente al portal , pero Sonic era el que estaba mas espuesto a la succion._

_Tenia que hacer algo rapido . Pero que?_

_-Mephiles!- le nombre para llamar su atension y lo consegui._

_-Jumph?- cuestiono viendo sobre su hombro y se notaba como una sonrisa torcida se le habia formado en su rostro al verme._

_-To…todavia estoy a tiempo de irme contigo?Por favor hazme a mi lo que quieras pero deja a mis amigos enpaz- le cuestione dudosa y con la voz temblorosa le roge por mis amigos , haria lo que fuera por salvar a Sonic ._

_-Te contesto luego que acabe con …- Comenzo a acercarse a Sonic amenazante y lo detuve._

_- No tienes que acabar con el para hacer que pague por lo que hizo…- le comenze a explicar mientras me acercaba mas y mas con cautela._

_-No se como!- musito molesto mientras me volteaba a ver._

_-Facil… que mejor forma de vengarte que conmigo…- me coloque a sus espaldas ya mas decidida y con mas confianza.- … el es muy orgulloso y se preocupa demasiado por los demas … nunca se perdonaria que algo me pasase por su culpa.- termine de explicar para luego colocarme a la par de el._

_-A..my no…- intento hablar Sonic pero estaba muy debil y no podia siquiera ponerse en pie._

_-Es buena idea…- dijo Mephiles mirando a Sonic con desprecio y colocando su mano sobre mi hombro.-… pero no evitara que el acabe con mi especie , solo matandolo podre evitar que haga mas daño.- Al decir esto me alejo de el bruscamente y agarro a Sonic por el cuello._

_-Elejiste mal.- dije mirandolo con una sonrisa torcida mostrandole el aparato que le habia arrabatado sin que el se diese cuenta._

_-Tu!- se giro para agarrarme pero Sonic reacciono y lo empujo al porta mientras yo apretaba el boton y el portal succionaba a Mehpiles y se cerraba automaticamente._

_**- Memories of Amy end -**_

-Sonic!

* * *

><p><strong>Bien este es el fin de los memories de este tema ( no de la historia ) . Lo hize para ya acabar con ese misterio del oscuro y lo que hizo y blah blah blah xD aunq me gusta mantenerlos en suspenso :) haha Lloraron? xD yo si u.u tuve que tomarme un break para continuar xD siento que lo hize muy dramatico pero me he dado cuenta que eso es lo q les gusta no lo niegen xD Y Ahora sii que quiero saber que es lo que piensan de este chap? Ahora si que digo que es mi favorito! :') y me esmere muchooo . hahaha espero sus reviews! Nos vemos en el proximo chap ;)<strong>


	14. Cuidado con quien tienes como aliado

_**Sorry , sorry , sorryyy , deverdad mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar y no es por excusarme pero no tenia internet y de hecho aun no tengo internet u.u so que pasara un tiempo hasta que pueda volver a actualizar , pero hare hasta lo imposible por que no sea tanto tiempo... Pero ya dudo mucho que hayan entrado para leer mi triste historia xD asi que aqui les dejo el proximo chap de Dark Side of the angel :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap XIV: Cuidado con quien tienes como aliado<strong>_

Scourge me llevo a mi lugar favorito a toda velocidad. Siempre habia querido saber que se sentia ir tan rapido como Sonic y ahora como Scourge , alfin lo he averiguado y es simplemente indescriptible. Vas a la velocidad del sonido pero sientes que todo a tu alrededor se torna lento y hasta el tiempo se detiene. Es simplemente genial .

Pasamos por la cueva , que se encontraba antes de nuestro destino , y al contrario de las otras veces que habia venido junto con Tails , me sentia segura , sin miedo a la oscuridad ni a lo que pudiese estar en esta y lo mejor es que no tuve que montarle ningun tipo de conversacion a Scourge ni nada por el estilo para distraerme.

Al salir de la cueva me bajo de sus hombros delicadamente y me dejo en una roca cubierta de nieve. Observo el lugar con cierta admiracion y un brillo que no sabria explicar aparecio en su mirada que un momento antes estaba vacia y sin vida.

Me estuvo raro que el lugar favorito de aquella inocente conejita estuviese por una cueva tan oscura , pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen .

Al salir el clima era totalmente diferente , estaba nevando. Era un lugar hermoso con un gran estanque congelado en el centro y una cadena de montañas nevada. Con pinos despojados de sus ojas y con nieve en el lugar de estas alrederor del estanque y bajo las montañas. El cielo estaba oscuro debido a las nubes que mantenian el lugar nevado. Tambien habia muchas especies de animales , pero todos eran blancos y se confundian facilmente con la nieve.

Deje a Cream en una roca y di unos pasos adelante para contemplar mejor el lugar . En mi vida habia visto algo igual y una inmenza paz se adueño de mi ser.

-Te molestaria si compartieramos este lugar? Creo que ahora sera mi lugar favorito.- Cuestiono el erizo a la conejita con una sonrisa picara.

-Ummm… creo que tendras que peliar por el.- Le reto juguetonamente la conejita con sus manos ocultas en la espalda.

-Como crees que pelea…- No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir debido a una bola de nieve que fue a parar a su oreja izquierda.

-jajajaja…!- se reia a carcajadas la conejita mientras el erizo solo la miraba algo confundido mientras se quitaba la nieve de su cabeza.- Creo que solo eres veloz corriendo ajajajaj…- Se mofo inocentemente la conejita del erizo.

-Con que esas tenemos?- Le dijo con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa mientras recogia una porcion de nieve y la convertia en una bola.- Ya veremos quien es el lento aqui.- Al decir esto ultimo lanzo la bola de nieve a la conejita la cual esta logro esquivar sin problemas.

-Fallaste!- Le dijo con una mueca infantil sacandole la lengua y colocando sus pulgares en ambas orejas moviendolas de arriba abajo.- Lero , Lero!- Le probocaba al erizo mientras este reia de sus ocurrencias.

-No correras la misma suerte dos veces.- Le dijo con una ceja arriba mientras jugaba con una bola de nieve en su mano derecha mientras mantenia la otra oculta en su espalda.

Le lanzo nuevamente una bola y Cream la evadio con facilidad y justo cuando se iba a volver a mofar del erizo este la sorprendio al arrojarle una bola de nieve que llevaba en su mano escondida en la espalda.

-Decias?-Le cuestiono sarcasticamente con una gran sonrisa .- Eres lenta Creamy!- Exclamo triunfante ante la sorprendida conejita que pronto comenzo a reir sin parar.

-Bien! Que tal si intentas atraparme a ver quien es mas lento? - Le reto animadamente mientras corria alrededor del estanque sabiendo que el la atraparia con facilidad.

Scourge comenzo a correr tras de ella a una velocidad normal para que las cosas fueran justas. Le dieron par de vueltas al estanque y cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarla esta alzo vuelo sorprendiendolo por completo.

-Te rindes?- le cuestiono picaramente mientras continuaba corriendo del otro lado del estanque.

-Jamas!- Al decir esto comenzo a correr nuevamente tras ella.

Y asi estuvieron por un buen rato . La estaban pasando muy bien y Cream reia alegremente mientras Scourge por primera vez se estaba divertiendo , toda su vida habia estado solo y con Cream ese sentimiento de soledad habia desaparecido.

En un momento Scourge decidio detenerse para observar a Cream , ya algo agitada , pasar por uno de los extremos del estanque y patinar por el hielo apunto de caer. Reacciono rapidamente y corrio a toda velocidad para cacharla antes de que cayera , pero al hacer eso perdio el equilibrio y cayo dando un giro para evitar que Cream se lastimara dejandola sobre el.

Estaba apunto de caer cuando senti que Scourge me agarro por la cintura y me giro frente a el . Caimos deslizandonos por el estanque y yo estaba sobre el. Estaba algo asustada y me mantenia con la cara escondida en su pecho , cuando senti que al fin nos deteniamos.

-Estas bien Cream?- Le cuestiono sobandole la cabeza para que lo mirara.

-S…s…si.- Dijo casi inaudible con nerviosismo y la voz notablemente nerviosa sin mirarlo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Habiamos caido al hielo y nos deslizamos por este hasta que alfin nos detuvimos y Cream aun seguia escondida en mi pecho asi que le acaricie la cabeza para que me viera a los ojos y asi asegurarme de que estaba bien. Me asintio con la cabeza y logre escuchar su voz y pensaria que estaba nerviosa , pero por que?

"_Ahora que hago? No me atrevo a mirarlo! Pero por que? Me siento rara . Como nerviosa. Ya se! Me parare y luego nos iremos a mi casa por que ya es tarde… digo me ire a mi casa y el a la suya!" - _Se decia en sus adentros la conejita mientras se aferraba al erizo e intentaba calmarse para poder salir de aquella situacion tan incomoda para ella , aunque por otro lado no queria que terminara.

Pareciera que no tiene ninguna intension de levantarse o siquiera mirarme , pero tampoco me molesta .

"_Me siento raro otra vez. Maldito cosquilleo en el estomago y maldito nerviosismo. Que me pasa? Deberia de irme , los dos debemos irnos. Pero , por que no quiero que esto acabe?" - _Se cuestionaba el erizo sobre la situacion en la que estaban ellos ahora y se comenzo por poner nervioso tambien.

Scourge no aguanto mas y la agarro con suavidad de su rostro para que lo mirara. Cream tenia mas nerviosismo que cuando fue la primera vez a un parque de diversiones y no sabia que haria ni como reaccionar.

Se quedaron mirandose por unos momentos sin decir nada. Scourge le sonrio y ella le devolvio una sonrisa nerviosa. Sus ojos se mezclaron en un brillo café y azulado con unos pares de mejillas sonrojadas . Pronto la distancia entre ellos se comenzo a acortar y sus labios estaban apunto de unirse hasta que un ruido cercano , como el crujido de una rama , los hizo alertarse y se separaron.

-Cre..creo que de..bo ir..me.- Dijo visiblemente nerviosa y sonrojada la conejita al erizo que se mantenia sentado junto a ella.

-Claro Creamy- Le dijo en un tono algo desanimado.- Te llevo . Yo tambien debo irme. - Se ofrecio al ponerse depie ya mas animado y le ofrecio su mano.- Sube!

-Deacuerdo!- Dijo ya volviendo a su actitud alegre aunque con algo de timidez tomo su mano y subio a sus hombros , lo abrazo por el cuello con suavidad y se aseguro. Para luego salir de alli a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>Abri los ojos con pesadez y ya no estaba en aquel lugar oscuro suspendida en el aire. Estaba en la base o mas bien en el suelo de esta , alfin la habia encontrado. Mire a ambos lados y no logre localizar a Shadow. Me sente sobresaltada y continue buscando con la mirada hasta que pude ver que un monitor se acercaba a mi , se encendia y comenzaba a hablar una computadora.<p>

-Bienvenida señorita Rose.- Comenzo a hablar.- Usted a pasado la revision de genes y ha logrado llegar a la zona segura del señor Miles , pero me temo que su compañero Shadow The Hedgehog no ha pasado y ha sido devuelto al taller.- me comenzo a explicar la ausencia de Shadow.

-Pero de que revision hablas?- Le cuestione confusa.

-Se trata de una prueba que se le hace a todo ser que entre a este lugar , de no pasarla es expulsado de inmediato por la seguridad del lugar y de los que se encuentran en este. El señor Shadow The Hedgehog es una amenaza tanto para el lugar como para usted.- contesto a mi pregunta , pero aun me mantenia en suspenso.

-Shadow no es peligroso!- Exclame molesta con el ceño funcido y con ambas manos en la cadera.- No lo es para mi! Y mucho menos para el lugar!

-Se equivoca señorita. Ese erizo tiene una bomba de tiempo en su interior que esta apunto de explotar. Por su seguridad debe mantenerse lejos de el individuo y le recomiendo que no lo haga enojar. - Continuaba hablando la maquina molestandome mas y mas.

-Ahhh! Ya me canse de ti!- Al decir esto ultimo saque mi pico-pico y le di un fuerte golpe que lo llevo al otro lado del lugar , descomponiendose y volando en mil pedazos.

Luego comenze a buscar en el lugar y no consegui nada. No habia indicios de que uno de mis amigos estuviese en el lugar y mucho menos algo que me explicara que estaba ocurriendo.

Decidi buscar una salida y halle un ascensor que me llevo nuevamente al taller , pero no encontre a Shadow en ningun lugar.

-Donde se habra metido el Shadow este?- me cuestione en voz baja mientras caminaba fuera del taller.

* * *

><p>Sali del laboratorio en direccion a la salida para reparar la puerta que aquella molesta gata habia destruido.<p>

Al llegar vi la salida completamente quemada y el coraje se adueño de mi ser . Quien se creia que era para llegar a este lugar y destrozar todo a su paso? Desgraciadamente a mi me tocaba arreglar el lugar y nuevamente aquella punzada comenzo a hacer de las suyas , pero esta vez cai inconsiente.

_-Nos volvemos a ver mi querido Silver.- hablo aquella voz en mi cabeza._

_-Mas bien nos volvemos a escuchar.- musite molesto y cansado de aquella situacion tan repetitiva._

_-No te hagas el gracioso ahora y escuchame!- Exclamo molesta la voz mientras yo me comenzaba a impacientar._

_-Esta sera la ultimavez que podre hablar contigo.- Comenzo a explicar la voz en un tono un tanto apagado._

_-Uff lastima!- Exclame sarcasticamente._

_-No permitas que nada le suceda o sera tu perdicion. Vuelve y rescatala de las fauces de ese ser al que llamas amo sin saber que te utiliza para luego deshacerse de ti . Ella te esta esperando , no permitas que la conviertan en lo que tu te has convertido. Si eso llegase a ocurrir tu estarias perdido y nunca te lo perdonare y te atormentare por el resto de tus dias . En esta ocacion te devolvere tus recuerdos pero debes actuar rapido por que el hara que se vuelvan a ir y ya nunca te los podre devolver. _

_-No entiendo que es lo que quieres que haga.- musite algo confundido._

_-Busca tu salvacion y salvala. Alejate de ese ser que te vuelve un cuerpo sin vida propia y arrebatale aquella gema que te mantiene dominado.- La voz se volvio serena ._

_-Mi salvacion? Gema? Cual gema?- cuestione impaciente sintiendo que se me agotaba el tiempo._

_- __**"Ella" **__es tu salvacion. La gema solo puede ser destruida en donde las cuatro estaciones fueron creadas. Un lugar en el cual estas se unen y forman una quinta estacion. Destruyela en ese lugar o de lo contrario la gema aparecera nuevamente en las manos de su creador y sera mas poderosa de lo que es ahora. - La voz se comenzo a escuchar lejana._

_-Necesito mas pistas no me dejes asi!- Le pedi casi a gritos mientras comenzaba a sentir que despertaba._

Abri los ojos completamente y me puse depie rapidamente. Corri instintivamente al laboratorio , pero ya nose encontraba ni Mephiles ni la gata.

-Blaze?- Dije en voz baja para luego sentir como recuerdos comenzaban a aparecer.

Recorde como habia llegado con Mephiles aquel dia que todo ocurrio. El dia que pensaba irme lejos con Blaze debido a que mis padres no me querian con ella por ser una callejera. Yo la amaba y ella me habia traicionado . Por eso fue que acudi a Mephiles , pero este me intento dominar y como no quise utilizo aquella gema purpura en forma de estrella para hacerlo. Y me temo que lo logro.

"_La gema"- _Me dije en mis adentros comenzando a entender todo.

"_Era esa joya de la que la voz en mi cabeza me hablaba . Lo que aun no entiendo es eso de las cuatro estaciones y el por que Blaze es mi salvacion si ella me traiciono. Aun la amo , pero se me hace dificil perdonarle todo aquello. Yo iba a abandonar todo por ella , por nosotros y ella me traiciono. No puedo perdonar , jamas lo hare. Que explicacion me pensaba dar en aquel callejon cuando me aprisiono en aquel aro de fuego? Si la salvare. Lo hare por que aun mis sentimientos hacia ella no han muerto a pesar de todo , pero solo quiero saber el por que de su traicion y me alejare tranquilo y hare mi vida lejos de todo y de todos , en especial de ella." - _Comenze a poner en orden mis pensamientos y luego sali a buscarla.

* * *

><p>Sali corriendo del lugar con colas y orejas abajo. No queria ver como iba a terminar , ya lo sabia. Pase por la cueva rapidamente olvidando el miedo y todo lo que esta me provocaba. Me sentia mal , triste , decepcionado , y lo peor , traicionado! No era posible que lo acabara de conocer y ya se llevaban tan bien. Simplemente no era justo.<p>

Estaba apunto de llegar a mi casa cuando depronto mire por una colina y note como si alguien hubiese caido colina abajo e intentado evitarlo sin exito al aferrarse al suelo , lo se por las marcas de garras que estaban en el suelo.

Baje con cuidado y vi que mas abajo de esta en el fondo del estanque habia alguien . Su silueta me era familiar , era Sonic! Me lanze al agua rapidamente y lo saque del fondo para luego arrastrarlo a la orilla. Estaba inconciente , no respiraba y tampoco tenia pulso . Me asuste y senti como mis lagrimas no tardaron en salir nuevamente . Primero perdia a Cream y ahora estaba apunto de perder a mi mejor amigo , o ya lo habia hecho?

Le comenze a aplicar CPR , pero no pasaba nada. Lo jalonie , le pegue , lo insulte y no paso nada. Ni siquiera se movia . Comenze a llorar con todas mis fuerzas y me comenze a reprochar el por que no habia llegado antes y la culpa se apodero de mi. Lo sujete con fuerza y alze vuelo para llevarlo a mi casa , no me rendiria tan facilmente.

* * *

><p>Al verlo senti como la adrenalina se apoderaba de mi ser y di un salto sobre el. Estaba completamente helado y no respondia . Intente aletear para alzar vuelo junto con el en brazos , pero no me fue posible . Tenia las alas congeladas y las fuerzas se me estaba comenzando a acabar.<p>

-Knuckles! Reacciona! Tenemos que salir de aqui o moriremos congelados!- Le pedia o mas bien ordenaba mientras sostenia su rostro en sus manos manos y miraba al guardian inconsiente.

Parecia que no tenia intenciones de reaccionar y el solo pensar que ya no tendria a un cabeza de nudillos a quien fastidiar me llego al alma y comenze a sollozar. Mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos y una que otra lagrima escapo de ellos congelandose automaticamente por las bajas temperaturas del lugar , aquel maldito lugar.

-Yo no salgo de aqui si no es contigo. Me escuchaste guardian! Sin ti no! - Al decir esto lo abrazo con fuerza y escondio su cabeza en el pecho del equidna para dejar que todo el dolor que tenia dentro saliera y le dejara respirar.- Quien seria esta ladrona sin su guardian , el que protégé a la joya que esta desease tener ? Quien seria yo si ti? - Se cuestinaba con su voz ya quebrada y con la mirada perdida y sin brillo.- No seria nadie…- Dijo esto ultimo con la voz apagada y cerro sus ojos resignada a que ese seria su fin , pero seria el fin que ella siempre habria querido , con su amado guardian.

* * *

><p>"<em>Luego de encargarme de aquella molesta gata lila mi decision anterior ahora era dfinitiva. Tenia que alejar a Silver de todo y de todos antes de que se me hechara a perder el trabajo que pase con el. De todos el fue el mas que me dificulto las cosas. El transformarlo me duro casi dos años , pero siempre asi lo logre , y era hora de mantenerlo aparte de todo mientras terminaban los preparativos de mi plan."<em>

Todo iba segun lo habia planeado el oscuro. Silver ya era su aliado mas poderoso y solo le faltaban dos mas y ya serian cinco en total con un aliado sorpresa . Ya todos preparados y entrenados , para la guerra que se desataria , irian al campo de batalla para dar fin a una venganza que nunca pudo ser completada , pero esta vez lo lograria o moriria en el intento aunque morir no era una opcion. Su ejercito era demasiado bueno como para que su plan fallase nuevamente y eso solo hacia que tantos años de espera valieran la pena.

Se dirigio a casa de un viejo amigo . Este vivia en lo alto de un arbol torcido y escaso de vida , sin hojas , y con una gran vandada de cuervos en la punta de este , con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises amenazando con hacer llover en cualquier momento lanzando grandes cantidades de rayos y relampagos , estos le daban un toque bastante aterrador y por ello nadie se acercaba a ese lugar. Era el habita perfecta para su amigo Jet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Aqui terminaaaa... hahah nah mentira todavia falta y bastante. La verdad me inspire un poco en <strong>__**este chap. y creo lo puse un poco dramatico ( y eso que aun no leen el proximo xD) Pero nada me despido , no tengo mucho tiempo pero espero que les haya gustado el chap y no se preocupen que esta historia no quedara inconclusa ;) ... Ahhh y dejen reviews plz.**_ _**Bye , se les quiere ^_^.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**He vuelto! Y se que de nada sirve disculparme. Les he fallado como escritora u.u  
><strong>_

_**Pero la razon por la cual no actualizaba era que no tenia internet y ahora si! Asi que como se que estan ansiosos por leer el siguiente chap me dejo de blah blah blah! Disfruten ;)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap XV: La pesadilla de nuestras vidas llega a su fin<strong>_

Senti una delicada presion en mi pecho. Era una sensacion agradable y calida a pesar de las bajas temperaturas que me rodeaban. Me sentia en paz , pero algo no estaba bien. Que hacia yo en ese lugar?

-Rouge!- La nombre sobresaltado mientras me sentaba de golpe y sostenia entre mis brazos aquello que me habia estado haciendo presion todo ese tiempo.

Era ella. Estaba apollada sobre mi con un semblante bastante tranquilo aunque con cierta tristeza y resignacion a la vez. En su rostro pude notar como unas lagrimas se habian congelado en el trayecto del camino hacia sus mejillas rojizas , que ahora eran del blanco como la nieve al igual que su piel, haciendome sentir completamente culpable. Ella pudo haberse ido sin mi , haberse salvado , pero no lo hizo, se resigno a morir junto a mi a pesar de lo mal que la he tratado estos ultimos meses y a pesar de todo no se notaba arrepentida ni dolida , me estaba abrazando con amor ,un amor y una ternura que nunca pense que Rouge me pudiese dar. Aun me seguia queriendo. Por un momento senti que todo estaria bien , que podriamos descansar en paz en ese lugar y una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro sin que lo pudiese evitar.

-No!- Reaccione, al momento en el que comenze a sentirme mas debil , con los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

No era hora de descansar. Por mas que pareciese ese no era nuestro momento. Faltaba mucho para nuestro fin. Debia de cumplir con la promesa que le habia hecho a ella y nuestros amigos nos necesitaban. Aun no habia aparecido Amy y el oscuro estaba por regresar. Definitivamente me faltan muchos momentos por vivir al lado de Rouge, aunque sean peliando. Deseo volverla a tener entre mis brazos nuevamente y que no sea en un hecho de vida o muerte. Volverla a tener sobre mi pecho y que me abrazase como lo esta haciendo ahora , como si todo a nuestro alrededor no importara , y alfin poderle decir mis sentimientos sin ningun remordimiento.

-Es hora de salir de aqui ladronzuela.- Le dije con suavidad al oido mientras le besaba la frente y la cargaba en brazos para sacarla de aquel lugar que amenazaba con quitarme mi tesoro mas preciado.

* * *

><p>Me dejo en mi casa y se despidio dandome un tierno beso en la mejilla . Acto que me hizo sonrojar y me puso un tanto nerviosa , pero debo de aceptar que me habia gustado. Me dijo que volveria mañana para que fueramos a dar un paseo y yo obviamente acepte feliz de la vida.<p>

Scourge me habia caido super bien y era un chico muy guapo. Yo siempre vivi enamorada de Tails , pero al igual que a Amy , mis sentimientos nunca han sido correspondidos. Siempre la paso bien con Tails , pero el siempre esta ocupado con sus cosas en el taller y no deja de hablar de eso . Yo lo quiero demasiado , pero creo que es hora de olvidarme de lo imposible. No debo de vivir una vida de princesa esperando que mi caballero llegue a por mi y seamos felices por siempre. Ya he madurado bastante y con mis 17 años de edad Tails me sigue tratando como una niña de 13 y eso aveces me molesta. Si el siempre me vera como una dulce niña no es justo que siga enamorada de el. Debo de comenzarlo a ver como un amigo y nada mas.

Se que sera dificil , pero no imposible , y ya que he conocido a Socurge deberia de hacerme mas su amiga y conocerlo mejor. Me gusta y no lo niego , pero para el amor la atraccion nunca ha sido gran rival. Solo se que lo intentare.

* * *

><p>- Sonic reacciona! No me dejes! No ahora!- Escuche una voz a lo lejos nombrarme y llamarme con cierto tono de tristeza e impotencia mientras sentia como algo me presionaba con fuerza el pecho.<p>

Sentia como una y otra vez me nombraban , pero no lograba descifrar quien era ni por que estaba tan alarmado. Me dolia el pecho y deseguro que tenia un par de costillas rotas por culpa de aquella presion que contraia mi pecho una y otra vez.

-Sonic! Despierta!- Exclamaba desesperadamente el zorrito de dos colas.

Queria abrir los ojos , pero no podia . Tenia la respiracion entrecorada y me sentia debil. Tenia el cuerpo pesado y me dolia la cabeza. Creo que todo esto fue debido a los golpes que me di en la cabeza a caer al rio.

- _"Rio? Agua! Ahhh Auxilio! Me ahogo!"- _Comenzo a balbucear con delirios el erizo azul mientras su cuerpo transpiraba y su corazon se aceleraba.

-Sonic? Estas vivo! - Exclamo el zorrito alegre el notar que su amigo comenzaba a dar indicios de vida o mas bien de agonia.

El zorrito volvio a aplicarle CPR y el erizo repentinamente comenzo a escupir agua por boca y nariz , sentandose automaticamente tosiendo agitadamente , mientras su amigo le daba palmadas por su espalda visiblemente feliz.

-Tails?- Cuestiono confuso con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos entreabiertos , aun sin mirar al zorrito , tosiendo levemente y normalizando su respiracion.

-Si Sonic! Me has dado un susto terrible! Pense , pense que tambien te habia perdido.- Respondio a su llamado recordando nuevamente el suceso anterior entre Cream y Scourge y su semblante alegre se torno desanimado y comenzo a dar indicios que un par de lagrimas iban a descender por sus mejillas.

- No amigo tranquilo. Aunque por un momento pense que no lo lograria. Gracias te debo la vida amigo!- Intento animar a su amigo colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de este y le lanzo una de sus tipicas guiñadas de ojo y una sonrisa despreocupada.

-No me agradescas. Tu me has salvado un sin numero de veces. Ademas para eso somos amigos o no?- Musito cabizbajo con su mirada perdida y una media sonrisa.

-Pasa algo?- Le cuestiono el erizo azul a notar la falta de animos de su pequeño amigo.

-Ah no nada! Es solo que … bueno… ando preocupado por no saber nada de Amy y … estoy recuperandome de haberte perdido jejeje.- Respondio nervioso el zorrito intentando no preocupar a su amigo ya que sabia que tenia muchas cosas en su mente en esos momentos y lo suyo era algo de poca importancia.

-A ti te ocurre algo mas. Tu no me engañas. Ademas dijiste que no me querias perder tambien. A quien has perdido?- Comenzo a llenar al zorrito de interrogantes mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto acusadora.

-En serio. No es nada. Ya luego se me pasa. Y bueno pues lo que dije fue por … Amy.- Le respondio sin mirarlo a los ojos con una falsa sonrisa dando un suspiro.

-Umm no. A ti te pasa algo mas. Pero bueno si no me quieres decir esta bien. Pero sabes que estoy aqui por si me necesitas deacuerdo? Y no hemos perdido a Amy!- Hablo resignado el erizo mientras en su mente la inquietud y desesperacion al no saber nada de Amy aun le estaba calcomiendo nuevamente.

-Si. Sonic lo se.- Le dijo poniendose depie ya un poco mas animado.

-Bien! … Ahh y a lo que venia. Te voy a pedir un favor y no quiero que me lo tomes a mal. - Comenzo a explicar la razon de su presencia poniendose depie a la par de su amigo.

-Claro. Que ocurre? Por que me lo podria tomar a mal?- cuestiono confuso el zorrito rascandose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Es que tu amigo ese , el erizo , no me da buena espina. Me gustaria que tuvieras cuidado con el. Orita me lo encontre coqueteandole a Rouge.- Le comenzo a explicar con algo de indiferencia en su voz mientras se colocaba en pie para salir de alli.

-Ah si? Descuida. Lo tendre. A mi tambien me comenzo a dar mala espina. - Hablo sin mucho interes caminando en direccion a su escritorio. Se habia extrañado al escuchar que Scourge le estaba coqueteando a Rouge y mas luego de haberlo visto tan cariñoso con Crem.

-Bueno ya me voy. Nos vemos luego amiguito , cualquier cosa me avisas. Y gracias nuevamente!- Se despidio ya un poco mas tranquilo mientras salia del lugar a toda velocidad.

-Claro! Nos vemos!- Se despidio con un ademan de mano sentandose en el escritorio y pulsando un boton para cerrar la puerta electrica de su taller.

* * *

><p>Sali de la casa de mi amigo Tails en busca de Shadow , ya que no lo encontre dentro. Pase nuevamente por el altar de la master Emerald y tampoco lo encontre. Me estaba comenzando a preocupar y tenia algo de miedo. Sentia que me seguian , pero no habia nadie.<p>

Ya habia comenzado a oscurecer y aun no lo encontraba. Ese erizo me debia de estar jugando una mala broma y ya me estaba molestando. Por que no aparecia? Ya llevaba un dia entero buscandolo y nada.

-Ahhg! Ruega por que no te encuentre ahora por que estoy muy molesta y juro que ni tu vas a poder conmigo!- Exclamo molesta a la nada mientras el eco no se hacia esperar y una fuerte rafaga de viento aparecio haciendola abrazarse a si misma para cubrirse.

-Ya Shadow no es gracioso me voy a enfermar por tu culpa!- Continuaba peliando con el aire comenzando a temblar debido a que el frio se le habia comenzado a meter por los huesos.

Estaba en una pradera que conocia muy bien. En aquella en la que la pesadilla de sus vida habia acabado o eso pensaba. El lugar donde se llevo acabo aquella sangrienta batalla entre Sonic , Knuckles , Rouge , Tails , El oscuro y ella.

Por razones obvias no le gustaba ese lugar y no sabia como habia llegado alli. Estaba apunto de irse cuando la grama del lugar se seco , tornandose de un color amarillo opaco como el heno, y se volvio a formar aquella estrella en el suelo dejandola en el medio de esta completamente petrificada.

-Que esta pasando?- Se cuestiono en voz baja mientras observaba el lugar con algo de temor.

En cada punta de la estrella comenzaron a aparecer bestias enormes , amenazando con acabar con la vida de Amy, rodeandola sin dejarle ninguna posibilidad de escape . El primero que aparecio era un enorme hombre de nieve que se encontraba en la punta principal.

De verlo causaba temor. Tanto sus ojos , nariz y boca parecian que estaban formados por fuego. Se veia demoniaco , con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa torcida. Este extendio sus manos de ramas al cielo y rapidamente comenzo una tormenta de nieve.

El hombre de nieve parecia ser el lider de las bestias. Lo pudo notar debido a que con su rama señalo a una de las bestias y esta dio un paso alfrente.

Esta era un enorme lobo blanco. Llebaba una gran mancha negra en su ojo derecho, unas enormes y afiladas garras formadas de hielo y su pelaje era de nieve , la cual con los fuertes vientos se escapaba de su cuerpo dandole un toque alucinante , y con unos ojos rojos de fuego al igual que su lider.

Amy rapidamente saco su pico-pico para defenderse y tambien dio un paso alfrente desafiante a pesar de que estaba completamente asustada , con su corazon a mil por hora y un visible temblor en todo su cuerpo , pero nada ni nadie acabaria con ella.

Ella estaba apunto de atacar cuando de pronto otra bestia dio un paso alfrente y la hizo retroceder a su posicion anterior. Al parecer la atacarian todas las bestias y no una por una como habia pensado.

La tercera bestia era un oso polar color gris del mismo tipo de pelaje del lobo , las garras y los ojos , pero a diferencia de este llevaba un tornado formado en el vientre.

Amy los miro con temor esperando que lanzaran su primer ataque , pero otra nueva bestia dio un paso alfrente.

Un enorme dragon formado por hielo traslucido , escamas doradas que terminaban en fuego y aquellos enormes ojos rojos de las bestias anteriores.

- "Estoy perdida"- penso cabizbaja la eriza al ver las enormes bestias y saber que estaba sola , que no tenia esperanzas de que Sonic apareciera y la salvara nuevamente , y una lagrima broto colandose por sus mejillas y calyendo al suelo pesadamente.

El hombre de nieve sonrio ante el gesto de derrota de Amy y dio otra señal con el dedo a la ultima bestia. Esta no dio un paso alfrente , alzo vuelo.

Era un aguila gigante que se confundia con el azul del cielo en la noche con enormes plumas de hielo que resaltaban de sus alas. Este se coloco justo arriba de Amy y comenzo girar en el eje de esta mientras las otras bestias se acercaban y la tormenta empeoraba mas y mas.

-Si quieren pelea , pelea tendran!- Exclamo la eriza con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa mientras presionaba con fuerza su pico-pico.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les parecio? No me contesten en su mente plz q no soy psiquica xD Pero si leo reviews! hahahaha<strong>_

_**Bien. Espero que mi siguiente chap este listo pronto. NO les aseguro que sea tan pronto por que aunq tenga internet ya estoy muy ajetreada con mis cosas de graduacion :,) Pero prometo que tan pronto termine con todo eso! Actualizare y ya no habra mas excusas! Pense que no tardaria tanto pero ya voy para un a~o desde que publique mi historia y les confiezo que aun no voy ni por la mitad escribiendo :S.  
><strong>_

_**Pero el en siguiente chap veran mas Shadamy! Que se que lo estan esperando desde hace rato.  
><strong>_

_**Aclaracion: Este es un Shadamy no Sonamy  
><strong>_


	16. Porque a mi?

**Si leyeron bien! Esta escritora ingrata ha actualizado su primera historia inconclusa despues de casi cuatro a~os! Si ya se merezco que me maten D= No tengo una excusa para esto mas que me habia quedado sin inspiracion y luego de pensarlo bien re-lei la historia e intente continuarla. Mi forma de escribir a cambiado un poco luego de tanto tiempo pero espero que les sea de su agrado la forma en la que la continuo. Intentare que sea lo mas parecida posible u.u! Ah y por cierto al leerla casi me da un infarto al notar la cantidad de horrores que tengo en los capitulos anteriores y aunque pienso arreglar poco a poco los capitulos quiero aclarar un par de errores.**

**1-Cuando Sonic y Knuckles se enojan al ver a Rouge y Amy muertas no se transforman en sus superformas sino en las oscuras ( Dark Sonic y Dark Knuckles)**

**y 2- Mephiles tiene los ojos verdes! No ambar xD**

**No recuerdo mas ningun otro error ademas de la ortografia mascada que causo que todos mir libros se suicidaran xD Anyway! Estoy devuelta y ahora si que no pienso abandonarla! Sera mi resolucion de nuevo a~o xD **

**A los que leen La Apuesta no se preocupen que ya tengo varios capitulos adelantados y continuare actualizandola. Y ya dejandome de tanta palabreria los dejo para que disfruten el tan anhelado capitulo 16!**

* * *

><p><strong>The dark side of the angel<strong>

**Chapter XVI: Porque a mi?**

Vio como aquellas bestias se abalanzaban contra ella , todas a la misma vez. Sintio como era atrapada en un tornado de nieve por aquel aguila que aun no bajaba. Suspiro intentando librarse de todo aquel temor y saco todo el coraje que pudo para comenzar. Esquivo las garras del oso por un segundo y cayo al suelo pesadamente. El muñeco de nueve creo una lanza de hielo y se la lanzo , con suerte tambien pudo esquivarlo. Vio al lobo ahuyar y correr rapidamente con sus mandibulas abiertas , se arrastro por debajo de este y con un gran golpe de su martillo lo mando a volar ;este al caer al suelo se convirtio en una pila de nieve.

"Eso a sido facil."

El dragon la rodeo y con sus patas traseras logro rasguñarle las piernas. Se vio la herida con dolor en su rostro y noto como su sangre se tornaba purpura. Acaso seria una infeccion? Hizo caso omiso y volvio a buscar al dragon pero aquel oso aparecio de la nada y le dio un golpe en dos patas que la volvio a lanzar lejos. Ahora sangraba tambien por su pecho el mismo liquido anterior.

El animal la elevo con sus patas delanteras con intenciones de partirla en dos sobre su cabeza , pero Amy fue rapida y de un giro le traspaso la cabeza con el mango de su piko-piko y para su suerte el oso desaparecio. No tardo en hacer lo mismo con el dragon y luego enfrento al muñeco de nieve con cara de pocos amigos.

Corrio con un grito iracundo esperando atinar al golpe final pero aquel aguila la agarro con sus enormes patas y la lanzo en otra direccion. Esta vez logro caer depie y sin ningun tipo de daño. Era como si con cada golpe la energia brotara mas y mas de su cuerpo. Sonrio confiada y dio un gran salto para quedar sobre la misma ; acto seguido alzo vuelo con ella encima.

"Esto no puede ser bueno." Penso aterrada viendo como poco a poco el suelo se apreciaba mas lejano. Tomo su martillo sin perder tiempo y justo como con el oso la atrazevo en la cabeza. El cuerpo de hielo se quebro y cedio bajo los pies de Amy. Pero mas que temor miraba al suelo con prepotencia apuntando su martillo en una direccion especifica ; el hombre de nieve.

Este al notar lo que planeaba comenzo a lanzar mas de aquellas lanzas de hielo , que ella con astucia esquivo sin salirse de curso. Aquel tornado poco a poco desaparecio y vio algo distraida a aquel erizo negro mirandola caer con cierta preocupacion. Una lanza logro cortar en uno de sus brazos por aquella distraccion.

"Rayos!"

Segundos despues logro lo que queria aplastando aquella pila de agua congelada y destruyendola. Rodo contra el suelo sin poder detenerse y fue cuando lo volvio a ver. Cerro sus ojos a notar como iba a chocar contra una gran roca , pero el golpe nunca llego.

-Se te esta haciendo costumbre meterte en problemas.- La voz grave de aquel erizo la alerto y abrio los ojos para ver como este la observaba con su ceño fruncido y una cara de pocos amigos.

-Donde estabas?- Inquirio bajando de su regazo para verlo con reproche.

**-000000000000000000000000-**

Entro con aquella sonrisa torcida en su rostro al entrar a aquella casa tan 'particular' como el le llamaba. Paso por un salon con un gran candelabro en el techo , siendo la unica fuente de iluminacion a excepcion de los rayos atravez de las redondas ventanas. Vio un par de muebles creados con la misma madera del arbol y un gran televisor enfrente. Continuo adelante y encontro un escalon que daba a la cocina y lo vio.

-Tiempo sin vernos amigo.- Vio como el ave verde se tensaba al escuchar aquella fria voz que lo caracterizaba y lo volteo a ver.

-Mephiles! A que debo esta gran sorpresa?-Le saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se dirigia al erizo.

-Pense haberthe dicho que te encargaras de la callejera.- Le recordo mientras jugaba con sus dedos y lo miraba de reojo.

-Ah bueno es que ella…- trago pesado mientras intentaba explicarse.

-Las excusas son para los debiles!- Exclamo molesto lanzando al ave contra el counter de madera en su cocina.

-Lo se señor!- Respondio con dolor en su mirada parandose del suelo.- Pero ella vio que no cumpli con lo prometido y se fue.- El temor era marcado en cada una de sus palabras.

-Te dije que la detuvieras! Ahora casi por tu culpa se arruina todo!- lo elevo con un resplandor violeta en sus ojos mientras sostenia la gema en su mano derecha.-Ya no me sirves de nada.- Susurro en penumbra carrando su puño con fuerta.

-No yo…- No logro terminar lo que iba a decir. Mephiles se limpio la sangre que le habia salpicado en su rostro y vio como las plumas se esparcian por todo el lugar.- Nadie sabotea mis planes y vive para contarlo.- Aquella sonrisa torcida se mostro y este comenzo a partir.

**Memories of Mephiles**

La gema ya casi estaba lista , solo necesito que consuma almas bastante poderosas para que su poder este completo. He encontrado informacion acerca de una familia de felinos con poderes mue interesantes y seran perfectos.

-Si?- Una gata rosa fusia de ojos ambar se asomo a la puerta.

-La señora Kiara?- Pregunte mostrandome lo mas amable posible.

-A si soy yo!- Sonrio con alegria y un poco mas de confianza.

-Soy Crayg del correo principal.- Menti sacando una caja de mis espaldas en donde habiha guardado la joya.- Hemos recibido este paquete a su nombre.- Le lo entregue y esta lo vio con confusion , luego me miro.

-Gracias.- Sonrio de nueva cuenta. Yo asentio y me despedi alejandome de el alcanze de su vista.

Mire como una curiosa gatita lila intentaba averiguar lo que su madre habia traido en sus manos. Sonreio satisfecho al ver como todos los presentes se acercaban a mirar como ella observaba imnotizada la joya y sus ojos se tornaban de aquel purpura y negro.

"Perfecto."

**Memories of Mephiles pause**

**-0000000000000000000000000-**

Corria aun buscando a la rosada cuando se detuvo cerca de la casa de Cream y vio como aquel erizo verde le daba un beso en la mejilla y se marchaba. "Acaso ella lo conoce?"

Llegue antes de que la conejita cerrara sorprendiendola.

-Señor Sonic! Ya ha encontrado a Amy?- Inquirio con alegria saliendo de su asombro.

-He no aun no.- Respondi cabizbajo.- Oye desde cuando tu y Scourge se conocen?- Pregunte con curiosidad mientras me rascaba la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

-Ah lo…lo conoci hace un rato jeje.- Se ruborizo con intensidad y note como me viraba la mirada.

-Ah si? Parece que tiene mucha confianza contigo.- Recalque molesto.- Ten cuidado con el.- Le adverti saliendo de alli a gran velocidad.

La vi como me miraba con confusion hasta que la perdi de vista. Ese erizo ya se estaba pasando de la raya. Primero le coquetea a Rouge y ahora le hace ojitos a Cream. Quien se esta creyendo? Debo de volver con Knuckles y Rouge ; talvez ya dieron con Amy.

"Amy donde te has metido?"

-000000000000000000000000000000-

Baje de aquella montaña con dificultad esperando que Rouge resistiera hasta que pudiera encontrar un lugar donde calentarnos. Fui tomando velocidad conforme llegaba al final y vi a lo lejos a Sonic corriendo en mi direccion.

-Sonic!- Lo nombre corriendo un poco , el podria llevar a Rouge mas rapido que yo.

-Hey Knucky que ocurre?- Bromeo viendome con aquella sonrisa desinteresada , pero su semblante cambio al ver a Rouge inconscente en mis brazos.- Que ha ocurrido?- Se acerco algo alarmado.

-Necesitamos llevarla a un lugar caliente , esta helada!- Pedi casi ordenandoselo.

Sonic solo asintio y la tomo en brazos.-No te preocupes cuidare de ella!- Me guiño un ojo y lo vi partir junto a Rouge.

"Mas te vale Hedgehog."

**-000000000000000000000000000000-**

Abri los ojos con pesadez ; me encontraba en medio de una calle el la ciudad. "Como he llegado aquí. Donde esta esa erizo rosada?"

Shadow se paro del suelo con cara de pocos amigos y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. No comprendia que habia ocurrido pero igual y quedandose alli parado no conseguiria nada asi que comenzo a caminar en busqueda de la casa en donde ultimo vio a Amy.

Las hojas secas del suelo se agitaron y formaron remolinos en el suelo. Eso no era posible , no habia ni una pizca de brisa alli. Vi al cielo notando como las nubes se agalopaban y formaban lo que parecia ser un embudo.

"Un tornado?" Pense corriendo rapidamente a ver de que se trataba y fue cuando la vi atravez de aquel cono de viento lo cual fue mas extraño aun. Ella estaba peleando perfectamente pegada el suelo y el tornado no se movia de su lugar.

-Amy!- La llame con todas mis fuerzas pero al parecer no me escuchaba.- Genial!

Shadow se quedo parado analizando la situacion con algo de frustracion. No habia forma de entral a aquel torrente. Un rato mas tarte vio como poco a poco el aire se disipaba y comenzaba a nevar.

-Amy?- Pronuncie dudoso viendo una figura cayendo a gran velocidad , pero no podia hacer nada. Aquel tornado aun no se disipaba y apenas y ponia mantenerme cerca.

Luego de eso la perdi de vista y la nieve se volvio mas intensa. Vi aquella bola rosada rodar velozmente por el suelo y corri a detenerla antes de que se causara daño.

"Y eso a mi que me importa?" Pense irritado tomandola en brazos alfin. Parecia que incosncientemente ella cerraba los ojos al sentirse en peligro.

Luego de soltarla caminamos en silencio lejos de alli. Ella no me decia nada despues de que me negue a responderle donde habia estado. Y la verdad era que no tenia que hacerlo y tampoco sabia la respuesta.

-Estas herida.- Informe viendo como sangraba de su brazo y piernas mientras ella me daba la espalda.

-Estoy bien.- Resoplo molesta sin darme la cara.

-Que ha ocurrido?- Inquiri indiferente parandome a su lado buscando su mirada.

-Tu no me dijiste donde estabas porque yo si tengo que contestar a tus preguntas?- Se detuvo visiblemente molesta cruzandose de brazos.

-Cual es tu problema?- La enfrente cansado de su actitud infantil hacia mi persona.

-Tu eres mi problema! Porque estuve todo el maldito dia buscandote y luego apareces de la nada como si nada hubiera pasado!- Volvio a caminar totalmente roja del coraje y me ignoro por completo.

**-00000000000000000000000000000-**

"Donde estoy?" Pensaba con temor en medio de la oscuridad total.

Blaze estaba atada de manos y piernas tirada en el suelo. No podia ver absolutamente nada y eso le causaba terror. Forcejeo un largo rato buscando soltarse pero no tuvo éxito.

"Tengo que salir de aquí! Silver me necesita!" Las lagrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia en aquellas orbes doradas. Nunca se habia sentido tan aterrada e inutil como en esos momentos.

"No puedo fallarte a ti tambien."

**Memories of Blaze**

Vio a su madre llegar a la sala y sentarse en el sofa grande con una caja en sus manos. Corrio parando frente a ella y le extendio sus manos para que la cargara. Tenia unos siete años de edad.

-Mama que es?- Cuestiono curiosa ya sentada en el regazo de su madre.

-Lo averiguaremos enseguida.- Le sonrio con dulzura abriendo alfin el paquete.

Blaze aprecio como su madre quedaba inmotizada por el contenido. Metio una de sus patas con delicadeza y saco lo que parecia ser una gema purpura en forma de estrella.

-Que bonita!- Chillo entusiasta observandola.

-Quitate! Es mia!- Aquella gata mayor empujo a Blaze al suelo y se paro protegiendo la joya.

-Cariño que ocurre?-Un gato pinto de ojos azules se acerco a esta viendola con reproche.

Los vio discutir por la actitud de su madre mientras sus dos hermanas mayores la ayudaban a pararse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzo a sollozar al ver como su madre creaba bolas de fuego en sus manos y se las lanzaba a su padre. Jamas los habia visto siquiera discutir. Pero lo que paso a continuacion la paralizo.

Caia nuevamente al suelo con pesadez y veia como tanto sus hermanas como su padre comenzaban a tirar bolas de fuego a su madre. Tenian un aura violeta que los rodeaba y sus ojos parecian ausentes.

-Detenganse! No peleen mas por favor!- Chillo tapandose las orejas y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Corrio a esconderse de todo aquello bajo el mantel de la mesa central de la sala. Solo se veia los destellos de aquellas llamaradas .Estuvo un largo rato llorando abrazandose a si misma con los ojos cerrados sin comprender que ocurria ; luego un prolongado silencio.

Se asomo con cautela tapando su boca al ver como toda su familia estaba muerta en el suelo con graves quemaduras y aquella estrella flotaba en el medio de la sala totalmente resplandeciente. Luego escucho como la puerta de la casa se abria y volvio a esconderse en silencio esperando no ser encontrada.

**Memories of Blaze pause**

-Disfrutas de tu estadia querida?- La voz oscura de aquel erizo resono por todos lados sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-Muestrate!- Exigio con mirada de pocos amigos buscandolo en todas direcciones.

-Valla sigues siendo igual de arisca.- Aquellos ojos verdes resplandecieron en uno de los extremos de la zona.

-Hablas como si me conocieras.- Ironizo con molestia a aquellos ojos a la lejania.

-Tsk , no me recuerdas querida Blaze?- Su silueta se alumbro con aquella aura purpura.- Al principio no te logre reconocer estas muy grande ya.- Comenzo a rodearla de forma amenazante mientras la gata intentaba ponerse en pie.

-No se de que hablas!- le grito con frialdad al verlo parar frente a ella.

**Memories of Mephiles **

Vi como aquellas criaturas se mataban las unas a las otras peleando por mi gema y sonrei satisfecho. Luego de que todo acabo entre con cautela y tome aquella estrella en mis manos. Revise el lugar y note que faltaba alguien en la pila de cadaveres.

"Donde esta esa gatita lila?"

La estrella se ilumino montrando aquella mesa a mi par. Volvi a sonreir y levante el mantel encontrandome con aquella bola de pelos temblando en el suelo.

-Lamento que no te hallas unido a tu familia.-Replique con falso pesar.- Seras solo un pequeño daño colaterar.

Y tras decir aquello sali de la sala sin dejar rastro de mi presencia. Alfin todo estaba completo y era hora de continuar mi plan. "Cuidate las espaldas Sonic the Hedgehog."

**Memories of Mephiles of**

-Tu!-Solto con rabia viendolo de manera asesina al recordarlo.- Tu fuiste quien asesino a mi familia!

-Veo que si me recuerdas.-Le dio la espalda satisfecho.

-Primero ellos y ahora Silver! Que es lo que tienes en mi contra?- Cuestiono logrando ponerse de pie y lanzandole una bola de fuego que este detuvo sorprendiendola.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo primor. Solo ha sido casualidades de la vida.-La vio sobre su hombro con prepotencia.

-Mientes!- Chillo con su voz medio cortada.

-Tsk! No tengo porque hacerlo. Es la mera verdad. Y como dije una vez , solo eres un daño colateral.- Completo aquella frase desapareciendo por completo y dejandola nuevamente en la oscuridad total.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? Si alomejor es mas corto que los anteriores pero deben de tenerme paciencia xD Con suerte tengo buena memoria y se en lo que iba a quedar la historia asi que nada cambiara. No se si lo he escrito como los anteriores pero me he esforzado demasiado! Igual y gracias por haberme apoyado todo este tiempo y si aun sigues aqui leyendome dejame un review con un : Wiiiiiiii xD Ya saben que me encanta saber que es lo que piensan! Y si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme! Asi que animensen que mis reviews son libres de costo y me ayudan a inspirarme jajajaja Ya ya ya me cayo xD<strong>

**Nos leeremos pronto! 3**


End file.
